Naruto : Trust in demons
by twilightserius
Summary: Naruto meets kyuubi after almost dying so he trains under him in the forest and meets new "people" along the way to becoming great This is Yaoi read at your own convinence : thank you oh now betaed by Living Paradox
1. prologue

**Naruto :Trust in a demons**

summay: Naruto learned of kyubbi after being nearly killed and forms a bond closer than that of container and prisoner.He is taught by kyuubi to be a great shinobi and helps to develope the mask of naruto. From there it develops nicely as more demons comm into "play" with naruto...Oh this is Yaoi so if you dont like don't read it

Diaclaimer: I do not own naruto

_Flashback:_

_As the small figure ran through the night you could hear the crashing of many feet behind following the small figure.As he ran into the villa_ge s_quare he was cut off by two chunin who promply threw shuriken at his young body. The sounds of the mob grew as he was corrnered in a dead-end. One of the mmany people who had chased him stepped forward a kuni in his hand he stabbed Naruto in the gut screaming give me back my wife. After that naruto lost feeling in his arms and legs as more and more cuts and slashes were made in his flesh._

_The small boy tried to curl into a ball tears running do_wn _his face. He looked at the villagers and shinobi in the mob and wondering in his mind "why..why are they doing this to me?"_

_The only response was more wepons and then darkness as one of the chunnin in the group used a katon jutsue burning Naruto's soft young flesh making him pass out from pain. When he next opened his eyes he was within a sewer floating within the water. He got up and found that even though he was in water he wasn't wet. He turned as he heard a sound comming from the dark behind him. He walked torward the sound finding that he was within a maze. He finally reached the end and found a red light blinking at him. As he walked closer to the light he saw that he was in a large cave like chamber with huge bars made of rock and a paper seal placed on the largest of the rocks. _

In the outside world

_A solitary figure in a cat mask appeared in front of naruto's burnt body checking for a pulse. When one was found he turned red eyes with spinning tomatos to the crowd. Those who saw the sharringan knew it was Itachi and feared death._

_Itachi gently picked up Naruto turrning back to the crowd he spoke in a low voice that all heard__** "you fools what have you done to this innocent child!"**_

_One of the stupider ninjas stepped forward " that thing is not a child its a de-" thats as far as he made it when he looked down to find a blade imbedded in his stomache. He looked in surprise at the ninja in front of him wearing a snake mask the figure spoke " if you can not understand that naruto is an innocent container then you may die."_

_Once the sword was removed as the ninja chunnin colapsed Itachi spoke again to the figures waiting in the shadows for the capaitns order " take them to Ibike for interigation."_

_Later that day_

_Saratoubi stood over Naruto's hospital bed a depressed look on his face. He place a hand on Naruto's already healing skin "If only the villagers would treat you as they should instead of as a demon because of kyuubi."_

_He sighed thinking to himself that naruto could not have had a worse fourth birthday. He turned to the waiting ANBU in the corner. "Tell me what happened Itachi"_

_ITachi removed his mask to reveal a boy of eleven or tweleve with black hair tied to the back of his neck and obisdain eyes. The hokage looked at the young ANBU as he began his report._

_Hokage-sama Naruto was out later than usual when a drunken villager spotted him and accused him of killing his sister he then began to chase after Naruto and in doing so alerted a crowd of some of the rowdier festival participants who seeing it was Naruto that he was chasing joined in. They cornered the boy and proceded to stab beat and generally tried to main the boy when my team herd his screams. We came upon them just as one of the chunnins used a Kanton Fireball jutsu to try to roast Naruto alive. I then procede to get between them and naruto checking to make sure he was still alive._

_"what about the dead chunnin?"_

_Itachi's eyes turned from obisdain to red with the threee tomatos spinning the said in a quiet but deadly voice " he pissed me off and hebe as well for that was who delivered the blow it was justified and right for what they had done"_

_The hokage nodded and dismissed Itachi then turned to find a pair of crystal sky blue eyes starring straight at him. He crouched down on level with naruto and waited to see if the boy would speak. Naruto just said " may i have permission to live in the forset hokage-sama"_

_The hokage nodded but said " on one condition you must come when i summon you for academy when you reach ten deal."_

_Naruto nodded as the hokage left and closed his eyes. When he next opened his eyes he was within a sewer floating within the water. He got up and found that even though he was in water he wasn't wet. He turned as he heard a sound comming from the dark behind him. He walked torward the sound finding that he was within a maze. He finally reached the end and found a red light blinking at him. As he walked closer to the light he saw that he was in a large cave like chamber with huge bars made of rock and a paper seal placed on the largest of the rocks. _

_**"So we finally meet my little jailer"**__ said a growling but hipnotic voice from behind the bars_

_As naruto looked into the darkness beyond the bars the room was suddenly filled with light as he looked around he saw thousands of torches lining the walls even the maze was lite from within._

_**"Come closer little one i won't bite...much" **__The voice chuckled as if that should reassure him_

_"Who are you and were are we the last thng i remeber is being attacked by the villagers...i think i met hokage-jiji but i can't remember."_

_A figure stepped up to the bars he was one of the most beautiful people Naruto had ever seen. He looked around sixteen with dark red hair almost burgandy that reached to his waist. He was wearing a red fighting kimono with the design of flowers and vines . He was wearing black bike shorts(think sakura in shippuden). The mast startiling was his eyes were glowing a vibrant red.The most noticable things were the red fox ears at the top of his head and the nine red tails with black tips that swayed behind him._

_When he saw Naruto staring at him he smirked "__**What are you looking at kit"**_

_Naruto stammered " n..nothin just your so ...cool looking."_

_The teen let out a growling laugh "__**Ha..ha..kit ..you are either the bravest human i've met or the stuppidest."**_

_Naruto was confused and it showed on his face. The teen let out a exasperated sound"__** Listen closely kit I am the Great Kyuubi no kitsune ..the only nine tailed fox left..well s'far as i know. For you second question we are in your mind. for the last you did meet the old fool and asked to live in the forest like i made you."**_

_Naruto looked startled " you made me? how and why are we in here how did you get in here areyou really evil are you gonna hurt me can iget out why are you in the cage and why do you have ears and a tail "_

_Kyuubi looked at the liitle human he had hair like a soft cloud of sunshine and eyes like the sky pure and reflecting what he saw. He liked the way the kit looked and in a few years he would look even better but aside from that the kit was in danger if he stayed in the village so it would be better to train him to protect himself. A calculating smile graced his face as he thought of something better why not make the kit strong enough to destroy the whole village in his place as a little side job. He nodded to himself the tuned back into what the kit was saying._

_"what is funny can you answer my questions please?" Naruto gave kyuubi the cutest puppy dog eyes anf the fox just sighed_

_**"Do you want me to answer all the questions"**__at a nodd from naruto he spoke again__**"Yes i made you its dangerous for you you **__almost __**died if not for me" **__He held his hand up to forstall questions__** " wait ill explain later, were here so i can fully heal your body and speak to you, no im not any more evil than other demons, no im not gonna hurt you (much) , yes you can leave after i heal you, im in the cage because of your dad or so i assume and i have ears and a tail because im a fox and this is my half way form more human than demon.**_

_He tilted his head to the side as if listening to something the looked back at naruto "__**Hey kit its time to go now ill tel you were to go when you pack your stuff and are in the forest so till then later."**_

_**Reality**_

_Naruto opened his eyes and got out of the hospital bed and left the hospital amidst the glares of the villagers. He did as kyuubi had told him and packed all his stuff and quickly walked to the gate taking one last look at the village the running into the forest._

Writers comments

So what do you guys think this is my first fanfic so i need pointers ill be introducing some of my own character soon so it should get a bit more interesting as he growa older so im going to be doing a time skip and in my fic itachi is good but still killed his clan and some bashing cause its fun so can't wait for some suggestions oh and if you know any good jutsus can ya tell me i cant find any.


	2. Chapter 1

**disclaimer : I don;t own Naruto (sob)**

**Chapter 1 **

**In the forest outside of kohona **

_Naruto opened his eyes and got out of the hospital bed and left the hospital amidst the glares of the villagers. He did as kyuubi had told him and packed all his stuff and quickly walked to the gate taking one last look at the village the running into the forest._

Naruto ran into the forest as deep within it's confines as he could travel without a map or a guide. He ran as fast as his small legs could carry him deeper and deeper away from those who wished his death. He finally stopped at a clearing next to a small river bank. He drank deeply of the pure spring waters watching his surroundings carefully for those that might come after him even with the hokage's permission. Once he was sure that he was alone he found a small cave off the inlet of the river, it was small enough that no adult could get in the opening but when he scooted farther within he found that the cave was actually a large natural cavern that animals might use for winter hibernation or hidding from bigger preditters after them.

Once he had explored the cave sufficently he made a pallet out of the dry grass he found in the farthest corner of the cave. He curled up into a tight ball the only part you could see of him above his rattyblanket was a streak of blond hair with a small tinge of red. He fell into a reluctant but well needed rest away from those that would hurt him.

_Naruto's mindscape_

**"**_**welcome back kit are you within the forest like i told you?"**_

Naruto nodded his head leaning his back against the wall facing the cage as he listened to the hipnotic voice of the fox demon.

_**"Oi..kit..kit you listening..kit...if you don't anser me ill fry your small ass"**_

Naruto snapped out of his light daze he turned to look a kyuubi then shook his head as if to clear it "I'm sorry kyuubi-sama i'm feeling a little weird."

Kyuubi nodded _**" Thats what i've been explaining to you kit my youki is affecting you negatively after this last attack and if we don't do something soon it will destroy us both."**_

Naruto's eyes widen to almost the size of a shuriken his whisker marks standing out as his tan skin paled slightly. His blue eyes stared at kyuubi portraying a sense of innocence that should have died in him a long time ago. Kyuubi _growled_ in the back of his throat making naruto jump from the anamalistic sound. He grabbed the cage and sta_red at naruto his eyes narrowing_.

_**"kit i**_**f i can save us will you trust me even if it hurts?"**

Naruto bobed his head."Hai kyuubi-sama"

Kyuubi looked at the child with sadness "_**This will hurt immensly but you must stand it for i cannot take the pain that this will cause, can you stand this process knowing it will hurt worse than anything you've experienced in all your life."**_

Naruto nodded he was no stranger to pain he slowly moved to the bars of the cage within reach of kyuubi as he transformed into a blood red giant fox with nine tails.

Kyuubi smirked in his fox form knowing that any other would be threatened by just that but not this brave if foolish kit "_**Then prepare for the worst pain of your life"**_

After saying this he sent three of his tails past the bar and wrapped him up. the pain had begun and pusheed naruto out of his mind.

**Reality**

"_AAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHHA"_ Naruto screamed as the pain engulfed him. It felt like his body was destroying itself and remaking itself at the same time. Bones snapped desolved and grew ,his insides changed burned and then regrew to make him stronger faster and smarter, this happened all around his body and he screamed through the whole process. In naruto's mind kyuubi smiled and watched as naruto was remade to his infinet joy and advantage but it would be years before he got to have "_fun_" with the kit.

The pain went on for hours until he finally passed out dreaming of nothing but pain. In konoha the villagers huddled together as they heard the blood curdling screams of the demon child. It sounded as if was being tortured again and again without stop. When it was finally over they sighed in releif and checked to make sure their families were safe

Time skip next day

Naruto awoke to a throbbing headache. Everything sounded to loud as if he were next to each sound. When he opened his eyes he saw everything in better focus noting the patterns on the cavern walls. He streched stiff and sore all over.

**"hey kit can ya hear me?"**

Naruto startled looked around to see who had spoken when he found no one relaxing again.

_**"Hey in here kit not out there."**_

Naruto listened to the voice and then remembered what happened yesterday "K-kyuubi-sama wha..what happened to me?"

naruto heard chuckling "_**Go out and look in the river kit then i'll explain all you want to know"**_

Naruto looked confused for a moment the went to obey the great demon. He crawled out of the cave and made his way to the river. When he knelt down by th river's edge to see his reflextion his eyes grew wide with surprise. Atop his head was a set of golden fox ears with the tips an orange red colour. On his face his three whisker marks on each cheek had becom longer and more refined than before. He also lost some of his baby fat he looked like a pretty girl with his golden hair with streaks of red and honey blond trailing along the river bank flowing around him. Another thing that surprised him was that he had nine golden and red-orange tails. His eyes were the most distracting they were now a deep slitted crulean blue.

He reached up to see if they were real then when he felt their soft and silky texture they twitched as he slowly released them and grabbed one of his tails noticing that they were incredibuly sensitive as with his first touch he felt it all the way down to his toes making him shiver in excitment and pleasure at the pressure.

From inside his cage Kyuubi laugh to see how fascinated the kit was with his new apperance. He chuckled to himself and then spoke _**" Kit how do you like your new form?"**_

Naruto shook his head " It doesn't matter but how will i hide this from the villagers when i go back they will surely try to kill me now" He tugged on his fox ear in contemplation "Kyuubi -sama can you teach me to disguise myself first so i can get supplies?"

Kyuubi nodded and said _**the i'll teach you starting now so you are well prepared when the time comes to return to that..**__**PLACE**__**...alright kit this is what you have to do."**_

Naruto listened avidly as kyuubi explained to him tree walking. He was a fast learner so he had it done within the next two days. It was plain to see that he was a genius he could learn hand signs quickly and once he had the sequence he was able to memorize them. Kyuubi quickly came to the realization that Naruto was a genius and not afraid of hard work he used this to his advantage and within three weeks the kit could do four suiton jutsu, five kanto jutsu, three doton jutsu, five demonic jutsu and six diffrent genjutsu including henge technique.

Naruto experimited with his henge jutsu making himself appear in all different forms from animals to humans and combinations as well. He was finally ready to go into the near bye town called Hirosima. He henged himself into a teenage girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans that hugged "her" hips, a blue tube top with an orange symbol on back made of a cresent moon surrounded by nine fox tails it looked like a flower , fingerless black gloves and combat boots the henge was layered with five of the same images on top so that the image would be harder to see through than a regular henge.

--

One hour later in Hiroshima

The first shop he visited was called "Clothes by Cosone". When he entered the shop the patrons that were already there turned to stare at him. He spoke to kyuubi feeling uncomfortable beneath their intense scrutiny. "_Kyuubi-sama why are they staring at me." __**"Thats easy kit you look like a beautiful young woman it isn't so peculiar if you think on it." **__"Okay but what should i buy first with the money ojji-san gave me." __**"Its best to get clothes that will last for a while till i teach you more skills and you can take on jobs." **__"Hai kyuubi-sama"_

She"he" walked up to the nearest store attendant who had just finished making a purchase to a shinobi woman wearing a hitai for sand. The attendant a middle aged woman with a redish brown hair color and sparkling green eyes twinkling out of her aged face turned to nartuo "How may i help you young lady?"

Naruto spoke with a soft voice and asked for clothes for children. The woman looked surprised "do you have a child already your no more than a child yourself."

Naruto blushed and stammered " T-There for my little brother."

The woman nodded "my names Cosone and this is my shop so if ya ever need to buy clothes from domestic to shinobi outfits i have them all."

Naruto nodded as she led him to a section of clothes for boys. He picked out five shirts three pairs of shorts and a pair of pants as well as shinobi sandles in blue to match the outfits he had chosen. Once he finished paying for them he bid her a fairwell with the promise to come back if in need of more clothing.

Next he went to a small shop that sold weapons called "Black Dagger". The shop was about as small as a one floor house. When he first entered the building he had to blink multiple times to even be able to see within the dimm light that was in the shop. When his eyes adjusted to the light he got a better look around the room. It was large and spacious the were rows of weapons on tables made of black mahogany wood the blades when you looked carefully were each made with different symbols that looked as if they moved in the light. Naruto stepped closer to a row of blades and saw two that called out to him one a katana with the design of a crimson fox wrapped around the hilt red gems placed as eyes the creature looked very majestic and dangerous. The second blade was a longer zambato with the design of a silver dragon in flight wrapped arond the hilt with storm grey eyes watching all those as they passed. Both blades seemed to shimmer with repressed power as if in stasis waiting for the one to claim them.

Naruto reached out to grab the blaid but was stopped as he heard a deep voice ask "May I help you miss."

Naruto turned to see a tall man behind a counter near the back of the store just emerging from behind a dark curtain. The man was easily 6'6 with dark skin a brown like that of an birch tree his hair a fiery red held in a ponytail near the top of his head like sammuris of old he had on a basic shinobi outfit except no hitai saying that he was not a ninja of any village. The man observed naruto with grey eyes he took a step from behind the counter torwards the young woman.

"Can I help you my names shintaro minata and i'm the owner of this establishment." Naruto looked from the man to the blades he had been reaching to. "How much are thes blades." His voice was as soft as a breeze filled with longing and barely leashed desire.

Shintaro looked at the blades that the young woman was reaching for. His eyes widened as he saw the blades that she pointed to. They were two of his finest blades that he had ever made both made to enhance chakra and more. They were also the two blades he had yet to sell as his works were known to choose their weilder. He turned back to his customer and asked "can you drop the jutsus and tell me who you are?"

Both Naruto and his occupant's eyes lifted in surprise but when kyuubi gave naruto the go ahead he dispelled his female disguise showing his human form to the shop owner.He stood a 4'5 a small child with hair as golden as the sun eyes as blue and clear as crystals three whisker marks adorned each cheek he wore a pair of black shorts with an blue shirt and orange uzumaki symbol on it. He stared up at shintaro and said in a quiet voice " My name is Naruto Uzumaki its nice to meet you Shintaro-sama." he bowed as he said this offering respect to the older man.Shintaro's eyebrows rose into his hairline clearly surprised that the owner of his best blades was a child.

Silence filled the store as Naruto waited to see if he would be thrown out as he had by every shop owner in konoha that he had visited for blades or food scraps even clothing. He was surprised to hear shintaro chuckling then full out belly laughing. When he looked at the older man's face there were tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

Naruto just stood there until he was finished. "Whew sorry naruto-kun but its just to funny" "Whats funny shintaor-sama?" He tilted his head to the side making him appears as an angel with the lights highlighting his hair like a halo. "Well its obvious that you are more than you apperar or else you would not have chosen those swords."

Shintaro stepped forward and kneeled in front of naruto getting as close to his height as possible for one so large. He looked him in the eye and naruto met his wordless challenge raising his eyes to his not once blinking. After a while shintaro nodded as if he had made a decision. He stood and moved to the curtain looking back at naruto "stay there and don't move." He moved into the darkness leaving a very nervouse naruto behind.

Naruto watched as Shintaro walk behind the curtain. He focused inward making his voice echo inside his mind as he asked _" Kyuubi-san what should i do he seems trust worthy?_

Kyuubi nodded _**"I think so as well, we should wait to see what happens but if he makes a threatining move run for it kit"**_

Naruto nodded as he heard shintaro enter the room once more. He carried two sheaths both looked like they would fit a dagger and not a longer sword. Naruto thought that the man would sell him kunai instead of the zanbato and katana he wanted but waited as shintaro spoke. "Here kid you will need these if those blades have truely chosen you."

He held out the two sheaths one with a fox the other a dragon matching the blades perfectly. He looked confused looking from the blades to the small sheaths. Shintaro smiled " Pick up the blades and imagine them as daggers."

When naruto did as he was told the blades shrunk in his hands to the size for the sheaths he looked on in surprise but then quicky put the blades away " Um..Shintaro-san what are these blades?"

Shintaro smiled knowingly at the young child. "They are yours Naruto." He held up a hand to forstall the questions forming in naruto's mind "no I wont tell you how they work till your older. Now i advise you to leave as its getting dark and your parents are probably worried abou.." He stopped speaking as he saw naruto's face fall.

"whats the matter kid" "I have no one waiting for me and no family or home." He looked up at grey eyes his blue eyes sparkling in greif and remembered pain. Shintaro scratched at his neck as he heard the pain in the youths voice as if it was real to even him. "Oh shit...do you wanna stay with me for dinner then."

Naruto looked curious as he heard shintaro's request before nodding his eyes sparkling with innocence and hope. "yes please."

--


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

**Sometime later at Shintaro's house**

Naruto looked around the room as he entered behind Shintaro his body blocking his view. When he moved to the side Naruto was able to see that the house was small and decorated with many different styles. The living room although small was decorated like a tea house with the screens opening out onto the courtyard. It had a very feminine feel to it like the lady had decided and there was no compromise. The walls were covered in paintings from the old era as if to remind were they had come from.

Before he could look more at the furniture he heard running coming from up above then a screech. Before he could react he was tackled by a flying silver blur. He tried to roll to shake the weight off but he ended on his back with a large canine starring him in the face. Golden slitted wof eyes meeting his crystal blue eyes before he turned his head. He prepared to defend himself but stopped as he heard a loud laugh.

He turned to see shintaro rolling on the floor laughing. He struggled to get the beast out of his face as it was drooling in a big way licking him in the face the slobber threatening to touch his lips if he didn't turn his head quickly enough. He turned just as a woman about medium height with long mid-waist length lemon like gold hair flew down the stairs to grab the animal.

He watched on his back as she wrestled the animal into submission "_Hey Kyuubi what is going on here?"_

_Kyuubi watching from his cage shook his giant fox head laughing but trying to hide it because of naruto's confusion. __**"Kit you have just been tasted by a wolf if I'm not mistaken and now we are watching said wolf be punished for doing so" **_

_After that kyuubi could contain his laughter no longer watching the wolf as it's chastised like a child he shook with it._

Naruto just half listened to kyuubi's laughter as he watched the gold-haired female punish the larger wolf

"...You shouldn't be doing that to guests you know better kenshin we can't afford to have problems like last time no biting or tasting unless their enemies got it."

Naruto smirked as he heard this and his grin grew wider as she turned to shintaro and proceeded to chew him out as well. He was laughing right along with kyuubi by the time she was finished with her tirade on the two both of their faces showed how sorry they were and the wolf looked as if wanted to whine but was afraid to make a sound.

He flinched when she turned to him hearing his laughter. It seemed like eternity as they starred into each others eyes. Blue starred at gray and gray at blue. He flinched as he heard the ear splitting squeal that ripped through the house.

He landed on his back once again then he felt a warm and soft thing in his face and his whole body was encased in warmth. He opened his eyes that he hadn't even known were closed. He was suffocating as her bosom covered his whole face it was awkward.

He could hear laughter to the side above the squeals and "kawaii's" He looked at Shintaro as he was laughing his eyes saying help me. After what seemed like hours shintaro finally noticed that naruto was turning blue from lack of air.

He spoke up " Mina would ya let go of the boy he's turning blue" He laughed harder as he saw her glance down at the now unconscious naruto whose face was an interesting shade of blue

She jumped then let him go his body took in great gulps of air. She put him on the mat then raced to the kitchen to grab some herbs to revive him.

Kenshin got closer to the boy and licked his face again. He backed up a little when shintaro looked at him funny. He opened his mouth and said" Alright already I'll change back but she was tryin to get me to wear a dress," He grumbled as he was engulfed by a cloud of whit-grey smoke," sheesh just cause I look like a woman don't mean I am one ,ya know what torture is "

Shintaro shook his head as he watched the tall grey haired teen walk out of the fog." No kenshin I'd assume its bamboo shoots under your nails." Kenshin shook his shoulder length grey hair out of his golden eyes " Oh noooo that's to easy real torture is a woman trying to put you in girl clothes take pictures and get you to wear makeup while in them."

Naruto woke to see a grey haired teen get wacked on the head by the crazy woman who had suffocated him earlier. He tried to remain still as he listened to them argue something about pervert wolves and psycho women. He sat up as he saw that they weren't looking at him.

He quietly got off the mat and snuck behind their backs making it to the door before he heard Shintaro call "Oy naruto come meet my family."

Naruto turned sighed and wondered if he was getting himself into more trouble than ever before by coming here but he was hungry. He turned around and found all three starring at him. The girl came up and squatted in front of him till they were the same height. "Nice to meet you naruto my names mina and that's kenshin."

He looked confused and wondered if he should ask but then kyuubi told him it wouldn't hurt to ask them his question. "Um…not to be rude but ma'am you just called him the wolf's name "He looked around for the wolf but found no sigh of it anywhere. He looked back at Mina "Where's the huge wolf that was trying to eat me earlier?"

Mina laughed then pointed to the grey haired teen she spoke between laughter "That's…hah…that's him …right…hah…there...hahah."

The teen Kenshin growled and it made naruto's hair stand on end. "That's not funny Mina I didn't try to eat him just that he smelled kinda good like fox or something and it got me all excited and stuff." He grouched at her and then turned back to naruto. "Sorry kid she didn't mean to choke ya ta death with her boobs but she can't help it their huge …heh...I mean their ah family trait…"

He had to stop talking or he would have bit his tongue when she hit him hard enough to make him kiss the floor. Shintaro was standing to the side then spoke quietly "um Mina ya might want ta get back in the kitchen before your mother gets back and kicks your ass for burning down the house and her kitchen."

Mina jumped back as if bitten and looked up naruto and kenshin copying her and saw the smoke wafting into the living room from the kitchen. She was gone in a flash and they could hear cussing from the kitchen. The door opened behind Naruto making him jump as if he was stabbed. In the door was a woman about the same height as kenshin and he was 5'9 so the woman was tall indeed she had blonde grey hair as if a mixture of mina's and kenshin's. Her eyes a liquid gold green. Naruto looked up at her his face blocked by the massive chest in front of him. She looked down at him for a split second then up and shouted.

"MINA!..." Naruto coved his ears from the volume of the yell.

He could hear a quiet "Damn "from the kitchen before he fainted from the shock of the yell the woman let out.

Hey fans hope you liked this shorter chapter next ill introduce the whole family to you and their connections you'll have to guess on other stuff and thanxs for all the emails and reviews to those who did and ill fix and update my other stories at a later date see ya next time


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own naruto

**Chapter 3**

Naruto woke up with a roaring headache. His ears swiveled toward the sound of foot steps on stairs. His eyes snapped open as _he thought stairs but I don't live in a house._ He rolled over and fell out of the bed and onto his tails letting out a yelp. When he hit the wooden floors with a thump and cry of pain the foot steps raced in his direction. He had just enough time to crouch into an defensive position when the door burst open.

In the doorway stood a woman with gold and silver hair. He tried to remember where he had seen her as he crouched on the side of the bed readying for any attack. The woman looked at him her eyes widening at the sight of his ears and tails.

She had just come to check on the little boy that her husband had brought home when she heard the thump and yells coming from the guest room where they had laid him after he had fainted. She didn't expect to see a young boy with ears and tails of a fox let alone seeing the fear in his eyes at the sight of her.

She called behind her to her husband " Shintaro get up here right now" She didn't look away from the boy as she watched his eyes glaze over slightly as if he had escaped the world of reality.

Naruto watched the woman as he spoke to kyuubi "_Hey kyuubi where are we? He looked at the cage that held the fox within. Kyuubi laughed at naruto as he told him all that happened since he had passed out. He was still laughing as he said__** " Kit your genjutsu was stopped when you passed out."**__ He waited while naruto looked thoughtful he waited as his kit processed the information and watched as his eyes showed the realization of the situation but still he waited till the kit asked " kyuubi-asma are my ears and tails showing?"_

_Kyuubi laughed at the kits resigned sigh before he said matter oh factly "__**Yep their vissable to the whole world ah kit you might want to pay attention their all staring at you." **__Naruto frowned "what?" Kyuubi shook his head then kicked naruto back to reality._

Naruto came back to himself with a jolt and saw that the people he had met earlier in the day were indeed starring at him. The two who he had met earlier, uh what were their names...His face scunched up in concentration the he remembered they were Kenshin and..mira, no it was mina, yeah thats it. He looked to the older woman and couldn't recall who she was just a distant ringing in his ears. He turned to look at member in the doorway , it was Shuintaro the one he had followed home.

Shintaro watched as Naruto thought it was kinda ammusing to watch and he could hear his family laughing beside him. It was quite a sight the young boy who he had brought home, he had gone from being small and cute blonde to being a cuddly cute fox demon. He turned to watch his wifes reaction but as he did there were two loud squeels.

Shintaro and kenshin whinced as they watched the two females tackle naruto and start petting him. They shuddered as they saw naruto's expression that spoke as clear as words "_Help Me"_. They both wore identicle expression as they shook their heads in usion smirking and glad it wasn't them.

Naruto cringed at the loud squeels and then flinched as the two females petted him. He turned to the two males for help but they shook their heads and smirked at his discomfort. He knew he wouldn't be hurt by the two not like the women in konoha if they got close but them touching him was something new. He turned in ward talking to kyuubi.

_"Hey kyuubi-sama what should i do it feels warm and nice but how do i respond no ones ever hugged or petted me before?". Kyuubi shook his massive head sad at what the kit had gone through because of him and the fourth hokage that sealed him in naruto. He shook free of the memories and let his devious side take hold he grinned hs teeth showing "__**Kit listen to me all you have to do is wrapp two of your tails around each of them then rub their chest in greeting."**__ Naruto looked at him then asked "Why kyuubi-sama."__**"Its a greeting and a hmm"he tapped his paw to his face"and its a thank you, you do want to thank them don't you?" **__Naruto nodded "hai kyuubi-sama thank you for the advice."_

Naruto looked at each woman then did as kyuubi instructed he curled two golden colored tails around each woman and stroked their breasts. Mina and her mother were shocked that his tails wrapped around them but didn't move until the tails stroked them in an improper way. Both of them jumped up and looked at the innocent face of naruto so they let it go as a misshap.

Shintaro finally fpoke as they let go of naruto "okay naruto before i have you explain let me introduce my wife Lunair and you already know my children the twins Mina and kenshin." After Naruto nodded he continued " Okay now you have some explaining to do. Why are you in the human relm and not with your own kind, you told me you didn't have a home is that true?"

Naruto nodded and explained that he was an orphan and that he hadn't had anyone look after him and lastly he told them that he wasn't always a demon just recently then asked what he meant by "human" realm. They all looked at him as if they thought he should be insane but then Lunair pulled naruto to his feet and out the room door. He saw that he was upstairs and their were four other rooms on the floor next to and across from the one he had stayed in off to the side.

He only got a glimpse of the other rooms before he was pulled gently but firmly down the stairs. She took him into the kitchen it looked as if were a cross between an old home with a place for a cooking fire and a new one with a stove and all the appliances both areas had food cooling for eating later.She dragged him to a folding screen he looked at her and asked the obvious question " Why are we here its just the door to the pantry."

She laughed then opened the folding screen. It was amazing there were trees that looked ancient and filled with many forms of life. It was so big what he thought was a yard was a whole forest he stepped out past the screen and felt his whole body shiver as if a wind past through his body. He wobbled before steadying and then walkin a little farther into the dense forest to wait for the others as he knew they would follow soon enough. He was surprised that the smells were different as well before he had smelled the bodies of people and animals that were domesticated nothing of the true nature before people had enhabited the area.

The smells here were completely different they were filled with flora and fauna as well as the scent of fresh trees and grass as if were newly trampled under foot. His nose twitched at the scent of lavendar and fur, he turned to look at Lunair was beside him. He saw her smile then heard the words "Welcome to Makai" as if in a daze he looked up at the trees they were a darker color than those he was used to and the sky was a light pnk deepening into a dark red.

They watched as he walked farther into the foilage he stared in amazement as he came into a huge village it reminded him of konoha the buildings were the same color as the forest bark and leaves. They belnded into the trees perfectly it was like the buidings were carved straight from the trees itself. He could see people walking in and out of the village their were no obvious exits but people kept disappearing out the cortyard that looked like the gates of konoha. His eyes widened as a womal with a squirl tail and ears walked past him and into a building that smelled like a resturant. He raced forward leaving the others to trail silently after the blonde tornado. He raced from place to place looking in doors climbing trees and even starring at people who walked by as if he was 3 and never been to a village before.

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned sparkling cerulean eyes to Shintaro. "This is so so cool i've never seen so many people in coustume outside of haloween."

Mina, Lunair,Kenshin and Shintaro all sweat dropped then Kenshin moved up to his father's side near naruto rolling his eyes as he said" okay listen carefully and don't open your mouth till i'm done okay" Naruto nodded and waited as Kenshin led them all to a small resturant. He smiled at a brown haired waitress with mauroon eyes and a what looked like brown wings tipped in mauve. She smiled as she led them to a small table near the wall. Her voice was light and airy as she asked" what would you like to order today guys?"

Kenshin ordered the T-bone stake half well done half rare with a side of spaghetti with extra garlic,cheese on a bowl of brocolli, and a loaf of garlic bread with sauce to dip it in, Shintaro ordered a medium done 18ounce cut with mashed potatos, rice and a small side of chili-beans with ground beef instead of turkey meat,and a half loaf of toasted wheat bread with melted cheese on it, Mina ordered a plate of spaghetti with extra meatballs, a large chicken salad with crutons, a bowl or rice with fish(de-boned),and a side or fried green tomatos with extra sace to stew it in, Lunair ordered a large bowl of beef stew with tomatos, potatos, beef chuncks, vegitables, and rice at the bottom, a loaf of italian bread a plate of fish(de-boned), a large nacho salad with extra ground beef and cheese, and a small bowl of salsa.

Naruto starred at them thinking until he realized that they were all starring at him. He blushed a shade of pink against his tan skin, He looked sheepish as he stated "um I don't know what to order i've..ah never been allowed in a resturant." He looked down as he finished his statement not seeing the look that Lunair and Shintaro passed each other. He looked up a small smile on his face he turned to a concerned waitress and grinned after she patted his back and made tsking noises. "What would you recomend miss?"

The waitress eyes widened as he tilted his head spilling his golden hir over his face giving the appearance of a small angel. In the back of her mind she was squeeling but being the professional she was she stated calmly and gently " if this is your first time i would recomend the Ramen its our specialty and they give it to you for free if you can eat twenty bowls in twenty minutes."

Naruto nodded as he ordered a bowl of ramen since he had never had it before, he had not had any type of food other than leftover scraps at the orphanage.

_Flash back:_

_They fed him only what was already rotten or stuff that would normally be thrown away rather than eaten. He knew that the lady had tried to poison him more than once but it hadn't worked and she had been punished by the hokage. The lady treated him worse after the hokage came to see him one night a dinner and saw what they were feeding him. All the kids were at the tables but the lady made him sit on the floor handing him a small bowl that he had seen outside as he watched the dogs being fed. The other kids were snickering and laughing as they watched him eat out of the dog bowl. _

_Naruto got up to ask for more but the orphanage head a round lady with a bowl shape hair cut her beady eys starring in obvious hatred at naruto as he asked in a subdued voice " miss Goyokumen may i have some more"_

_Somber blue eyes darkend to near black as the woman back handed him into a near bye table. She walked up to him her beady brown eyes starring hatred down at the liitle blond demon container. Her voice like broken glass growled out of her massie sagging bosom " Who do you think you are asking for the food of others when you have already eaten your share."_

_Naruto trembled but sat up "But miss Goyokumen i havent eaten the whole day may i please have a little more."_

_He became frightened as he saw the malicious gleam enter her eyes. She took the bowl from naruto and walked back to the kitchen leaving behind the confussed childeren to watch her retreating figure. As soon as she left the room a boy with wild green hair and a scar under his right eye moved up to naruto a smile on his lips. if one looked at him they might think he was a angel in contrast to the dirty littlte urchain before him. He was the total opposite of naruto with his shining dark green hair, grey eyes, and fitted clothing he was clean healthy, he was tall for his age of five a couple years older than naruto's own three years, He was treated as if he were the prince because of the head master being under his thumb, he was loved a adored by all the staff and envied by the other kids but none more than naruto. Naruto was treated as if he was a plauge, given to big clothes that swamped his small body,his clothes falling off his to skinny shoulders his small form seeming smaller, ragged and matted blonde hair stuck to his head in tufts going every which way, he was given a small portion of food even smaller than that of the dogs that showed up each day for scraps, his blue eyes dulled from hunger and sickness as the lady poisoned him daily to keep him weak._

_The green haired youth spoke his tone snobish " hmm so what do we have hear", he circled naruto like a shark while a group of boys moved to clothes in, "Why are you even asking when you know she'll do something horrible to you later"_

_Naruto stepped back from him and looked around under half lowered eyes he spotted those who were backing away afaird and those eager to watch. He took a deep breath then stood to his full 4 feet 2 inches and looked up into the older boys eyes " The reason is because i'm still hungry jax and even is she does something bad to me as long as i survive its all i need to worry about unlike you."_

_Jax prepared to beat naruot whne one of his goons whispered that goyokume was on her way back. He turned to naruto a snarl on his face as he mouthed the words "later". They dispersed as Goyokumen walked back into the room carrying the bowl filled with over cooked and burnt rice with boiled cabbage that smelled three days old and probably was at the very top were pieces of chese with magits coming out of it. The rest of the children scooted as far away as their seats would allow._

_Goyokumen was smiling a smile sp sweet and false that it could make you sick and after seeing the food you probably would thought naruto absent mindedly. He watched her approach him with the bowl and felt nothing but hunger. When she was in front of him she said here and as he reached out to grab the food she let it fall wearing a face of false surprise. "Oh naruto dear i'm sorry my old bones acting up and that was the last of it, dear oh dear i guess if you want it you have to eat it off the floor so it wont go to waist."_

_He could see that she was enjoying it and waiting to see if he would do it. He sighed quietly to himself the sat down on the floor and picked up some of the food puting in into his mouth not bothering to look as long as it stopped the hunger.He continued to eat as all watched showing levels of suprise disgust and sickness that he would actually do it ,a nd that how the hokage found them with naruto eating off the floor and the others watching._

_He charged over andpulled naruto off the ground looking at the meal and then turning on Miss Goyokumen with anger his brown eyes full of rage he pulled naruto up onto his back turned to the head mistress and said softly "follow me now"._

_Naruto watched from the old mans back as her face went white then purple with surpressed fury as the hokage railed at her for mistreatment of a minor and how she agrued back that he wasn't a minor but evil incarnate it went on like this until he old man grabbed him and they left the orphanage the last he saw of it for a while from the back of the old man as he took him to his house."_

_Flash back end_

"Hey naruto, Naruto the foods here."

Naruto snapped out of his memories as he felt kenshin pinched him in the arm. He turned to him with a look of confusion before kyuubi told him that they were about to eat and that Kenshin was talking to him. Naruto looked around at the table blushing slightly he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. " Uh sorry i wasn't paying attention what were you saying kenshin-san."

They looked a little worried but kenshin just said" Okay so this is important to tell us what you like and what you don't like so we can get it right


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto though i wish i did

**Chapter 4**

**That night**

Naruto sighed he was kinda sad that he had to leave the Minata's house cause it felt all cheerful and stuff unlike konoha which felt like a cold pit in hell as far as he was concerned. He made it back to his cave back tracking several times laying false trails as he went. He sat near the back at the enttrance to the underground hot spring after lighting several lanterns he had stolen during his stay in the orphanage. He smiled as he dropped his henge and then undressed, he took off his shirt revealing a golden toned upper body with a seal around his bellybutton for a split second, next he took off his hoes then his shorts. His skin was tan all over no sun had done but born that way.

He sunk into the water letting his body float his hair flaring out around him giving him the looke of a siren of the sea from old sailor stories after a few seconds he dived under water and swam to the nearbye out cropping of soap wort that he had found previously. He ground two stems up with an oiled rock in a natural basin near the plants. He used his tail to help him scrub his back the washed himself all over.

Kyuubi in his jail was back in hanyou form he was trying not to pant as he saw naruto undress and wash himself, He got it under control except for a little drool at the side of his mouth. His pink tounge flicked out and wet his lips as he supressed his sexual need for his too young jailer. He silently counted to 200 then reminded himself that all he had to do was wait a few more years until naruto was able to free him and was at least sixteen before he pounced. He gulped and fought his arousal at the images racing through his foxy mind the fact that naruto was naked wasn't helping, he was a percert not a pediophile unlike some people ( in a lab orochimaru sneezed).

**"Naruto...Naruto wake up kit."**Naruto's eyes snapped open and he found himself in front of the cage that held kyuubi. He looked upon him and saw a gleam in the fox's eyes that he had not seen before. "_Hai kyuubi-sama what is it that you need."_ He saw kyuubi shudder as he spoke the last words and tilted his head to the side making his hair fall over him like a curtain of sunlight at sunset. Kyuubi resisted the urge to grab and kiss his container. "**Kit i would like you to give me controll of your body for awhile." **

Naruto nodded the opened kyuubi's cage and walked in. As he entered the cage it changed from a barren cave to a palace room filled with books from floor to ceiling on every wall going on for what seemed frorever as well as pillows every where when he looked down he wasn't surprised to see he was wearing harem pants in a dark blue color with a see through vest to match, a light blue shawl like cape of a cerulean color it blacked the lower half of his face and if the hood was raised all you would see was his eyes, and three pieces of jewlry two golden arm bands one with a dragon the other a fox and a blue diamond in the shape of a egg with a small pearl for a tear drop it hung from a thin golden chain on his head giving the illusion that it was held by nothing. He looked around the room until he came to a pile of pillows with kyuubi laying on them in slightly relaxed way.

He walked up to kyuubi and knelt down next to him his blue pants touching kyuubi's red ones. "Alright kyuubi-sama i'll wait here." Kyuubi got up from the pillow and smiled at naruto. "**Alright while i'm gone you can start reading the books near here for jutsu and try them out but please don't destroy my room."** Naruto nodded and got up as well but grabbed a book off the shelf that said basic wind techniques. He sat back down as kyuubi left through the open cage door.

Kyuubi opened his eyes and looked around to make sure they were still alone. He looked down at his reflection and smiled naruto looked back at him except he had pure red hair and tails as well as golden orbes instead of blue. He quickly bit his thumb and drew seals on naruto's arms,legs and torso. He applied a small amount of chakra to them before walking out of the hot spring. He dried off and then wrapped the towel arround his waist without looking down thinking although he wasn't a pediophile it's still better without such temptation. He walked back up the tunnel to the main cavern that naruto had found. He preformed a few seals and a couch with pillows appeared as well as a bed covered in midnight blue silk with pillows, a desk, another jutsu produced a door into a caver much like this one in the rice country so that naruto could train there in secret, and last a pile of blank scolls that he had taken from his chamber in naruto's mind.

He walked over to the shopping bags from Cosone's and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a red top with sleves to keep out the cold. He opened the door to the cavern and smiled his fangs glittering in the light from the cracks above his head he quickly used a kanton jutsu to heat the walls and floor so that it all smoothed out so there were no jutting rocks to impale naruto on. He added a couple of target dummies and training gear before going back thriugh the door. He nodded to himself and then sat on the bed laying back then faded back to the cage in naruto's mind.

He walked into the door to find naruto surrounded by about fifty different books and he could tell that he hed read them all. He sighed as he remembered that in naruto's mind time ran differently, he was glad that naruto had stuck to the lower shelves so as not to find anything he didn't want him to see yet. He walked to naruto who had his nose buried in a book, kyuubi looked at the title and smiled it said" _Cooking from scratch, the beginners guide."_

Kyuubi chuckled causing naruto to look up from his book almost though he was almost done. "Is everything okay kyuubi-sama ,did you have fun?" Kyuubi just shook his head and sat beside naruto grabbing naruto's book before he could start reading again."**Okay heres the deal kit i've placed gravity seals on you so that you won't need any weights unless you want them then we'll see."** He held up his hand as naruto started to ask about them "** Second kit we are begining training tonight so lets head to the arena in the north corridor. "**

Naruto nodded and followed as kyuubi led him into the north wing of the palace.They passed rooms filled with art from apintings to sculptures eveb half finshed and blank rooms. They finally got to the arena it looked like a cross between a boxing ring and a roman collusium. He followed kyuubi into the middle were several targets were set up.

Kyuubi turned to naruto and handed him kunai and shuriken. He pointed at targets and said "**For now i want you to parctice until you can hit the targets in the pressure points with one hundred percent acuracy every time."**

When naruto nodded his assent he turned and jumped into the stands to read a book out of his library. Naruto practiced in his mind for a week non stop as his body slept the night away. He continued until he could hit every pressure point no matter how small. He fell down exhausted and kyuubi finally came down from the stands.

He stood in front of the dummy smiled and then said "**It's time for you to wake up and look around your new room as well as thats all the training for now."**

Naruto smiled then asked "hey kyuubi-sama what time is it in the real world?" Kyuubi tilted his head to the side as if listening to something then said "**It's around ten am why?"**

Naruto looked sheepish then said simply" Cause i wanna talk to kenshin and the others and pluse shintaro san said he'd start training me too." Naruto looked up at kyuubi with sparkling blue eyes

"**Fine kit but don't forget to buy some kunai, shuriken and senbon, ya know skinny kneedles that hunter nin use sigh just ask shintaro kay"**

"Hai kyuubi-sama see you later" Naruto woke up on a bed with silk sheets his body well rested. He walked out of his cave and into the forest after brushing his teeth and fixing his henge to look like his human form he hadn't learned how to recall his demon features yet. He smiled " And so the day begins"

--

**Later that day**

As Naruto walked into the forest he felt the air shift. He smelled the scent of others from his old village konoha-gakura. He ran into the forest as they drew nearer he knew they were hunting him. He twisted to the left back tracking until he got to the clearing about a half mile away from the place he had made his home it connected to his cave through a tunnel. He quickly sat down in the river with a loud voice he yelled "dangit stop swimming away from me."

The ninja sent by the hokage watched as Naruto chased after a fish. The ninja who wore a weasl mask stepped away from the group of three others. The ninja dropped down to the ground taking off his mask to reveal a young 11 year old boy with his black hair tied at the nape of his neck, his skin a creamy marble color with onyx eyes. He stuck a pocky stick into his mouth, his companions still hiding were still unsure where he got those damn pocky from all the time.

Itachi walked over to the river bank nearest naruto and called out " Hey ya need some help Naruto?"

Naruto spun his eyes wide htinking that the ninjas wouldn't talk to him. He looked at the one who had approached and called out his name. The ninja seemed to be a few years older than him maybe 11 or twelve. He stepped closer a wary look on his wet face as he got closer. He walked out of the river his sparse clothes ragged and drenched clinging to his young body.

Two of the others dropped out of the tree falling in a pool of blood from looking. The other was clinging to a branch laughing his ass off at the other two. Naruto looked scared as he heard them fall and the other laughing uncontrollably. Itachi sighed as he looked over at his comrads shaking his head at the antics of the older people. He walked over to the two on the ground one with the mask of a fish and the other of a snake. He poked them in the ribs with his foot and looked to the last member who wore the mask of a dog.

He watched from the side of his eyes as naruto approached them on small feet. He looked up then said "Inu-san can you come down and help me with the others."

Naruto watched as the one in the dog mask jumped down and set the ninja in the snake mask while the one who looked like a child pushed the one in a fish mask up near a tree. He stepped up to the one who had called him "Who are you, are you going to hurt me?" Nartuo made sure that his fear showed on his face while saying this.

The young one shook his head placing another poky into his mouth then turned so naruto could see his face as emotionless as it was. "No naruto we were just sent to check on you so that no one could do anything to you out of the village at the hokage's order so the council could not send others after you,...oh and by the way my names Itachi Uchiha okay."

Naruto could hear everything that was just said by itachi but he took a second to talk to kyuubi"_Kyuubi-sama what should i do they say they won't hurt me should i trust them?" "__**Yeah kit you can trust the one called itachi he smells like the one who saved you from the mob they all do so yeah its okay to get close to them." **__"okay kyuubi-sama but should i keep the appearence of an idiot or show them the real me"__**" Hmm good idea kit you can work on your mask that you'll use now so as to have it perfected before you return to that **__**Village...**__** Now you better tune back in or they might wonder at whats wrong with you.""**__Kay kyuubi sama but i think i'll only tone down the idiot mask around people i can trust on at least two differnt levels like these three."_

Itachi watched as naruto shook himself as if coming out of a dream. He approached naruto sidling closer and closer till they stood inches apart then he took out a small scroll with a special seal. Naruto looked at him suriously he had never seen a scroll that had a seal like the one itachi had. He watched closely as itachi cut himself on a kunai then spread the blood across the seal a puff of smoke burst from the scroll along with three duffel bags. Each bag was a different color one green, one gold, and one blue they all looked heavy.

Itachi set each bag on the ground and started to open each one naruto looked over his shoulder curious to see the inside. The gold bag held about five smaller bags each filled with either gold coins or paper yen it was a fortune and even naruto who had not seen more than 120 yen knew this. Behind them the others were waking up with a little help from the dog ANBU. When they were all awake they came over to watch as well.

Itachi ignored them and opened the green bag it contained three large scrolls filled with camping gear a mission sleeping bag that was specialy designed to keep the heat in while regulating the cold so as not to burn the occupant as well as being water proof resistant to fire and light weight so easy to carry and roll, a tent to keep the elements out, a pillow made of the same material as the sleeping bag, a set of cooking utensils and acessories such as a pot, pan, skillet a leather water skin specialy designed for desert travel with a seal giving it the ability to contain ten gallons of water at any time when filled, and last but not least a small booklet on the academy he was going to attend when he turned ten thanks to the hokage.

The last bag contained scrolls filled with food some with special seals for cold and others more normal in that the just kept the food dry and all animals out as well as a letter from the hokage.

Naruto smiled at the old mans thoughtfullness then turned to the still kneeling itachi and hugged him. The others jaws hit the ground behind their masks at seeing itachi hugged by anyone because everyone knew that uchiha's were unfeeling and as cold as ice except when pissed off then they were deadly. Itachi took a second to adjust to his and naruto's weight then he hugged naruto back a small smile playing across his face. he turned his head as he heard three consecutive thumps both he and naruto looked at where the others were and saw that they had all fainted. Itachi laughed to himself at the fact that they fainted because he smiled while naruto was just confuse at what had just happened he turned away from them and asked itachi " Why did they faint?"

Itachi took a second to try hold it in then burst out laughing which would have put his teammates in the hospital from shock if they heard him. Naruto didn't understand why he was laughig but he snuggled up to the older boy with a smile and waited for them to wake up.

--

Sometime later

Naruto was dry now and the others had woken up. Itachi did a small katon jutsu to start a fire and then place the fish that he and naruto had caught while the others were asleep. He sat back and watched nartuo jump around trying to keep up with his partner in the snake mask she was fast and slippery like her codename. She seemed to be in one place then when naruto got close she would slip away as if never there. It was quite funny to see the cute little scowl on naruto's face as he tried to catch her. He turned away to look at the others they were setting up naruto's tent so that he could play for a while before they left.

Naruto ran around a tree reaching for the snake ladies arm but it was gone just as his fingers touched her arm. He growled in frustration before putting on a little more spead whenhe saw her about to go around a tree. He tackled her and sent them sprawling into the campsite where the others waited. They tumbled until they came to a stop with him on top laughing and her beneathe him while she was cursing her absentmindedness and wondering about if she was getting rusty at 18.

Naruto climbed off her still laughing then turned as he heard a rustle coming from the east of their position. He discretly sniffed the air making it look like he was yawning. He caught the scent of rowan and wolf fur, he smiled to himself as he ran in that direction making it seem as if he was running from the snake lady. When he got close enough to see him he yelled out "Oy Kenshin are you coming to play."

The figure crouched cursed as the deer he was hunting bounded away when naruto shouted. He turned angry gold eyes fixed on naruto but quickly changed to wary as he saw the strange woman( she smelled female) wearing a snake mask chasing him. He relaxed slightly as naruto came up to him he quickly gave naruto a once over to see if he was hurt or scared. He smiled at naruto pushing his gray hair out of his face.

He heard the rise in the woman's pulse and knew what it meant pluse he could smell her arousal. He knew he was hot with shoulder lenght gray hair gold eyes and a face that some would say looked like a statue of one of the western gods apollo if he remembered correctly. His chisled chin masculine, lips a slight shade of red and body scultpted from hour of exercise and missions in animal form. He smiled at naruto ignoring the woman for now as he looked at the fox demon he met yesterday.

His hair was mussed a bit as if he was sleeping when something awoke him but other than that he looked fine if a little exhausted but he could put it down as play wrestling as he had the scent of the woman all over him and naruto was to young for anything that would be more fun.

He walked over to naruto abd hugged the kit one armed as he kept one eye on the woman. He got a whiff of one more scent coming off naruto. He looked closer at the blonde fox kit to see if he had made the wrong choice not to be wary just because the innocent kit wasn't.

Naruto smiled as kenshin hugged him. He still wasn't used to being touched by anyone but kyuubi-sama but it felt good. He laughed as kyuubi reminded him not to break charachter. "Hey Kenshin-san wanna come see where i live now." His smile was so false and shiny he thought he was going to be sick.

Neither of the two seemed to notice that naruto's smile had change from sincere and gulable to sweet and false. He was sad that those he knew and liked couldn't tell the difference. They walked into camp to find Itachi and the other two ANBU playing poker. It was funny because even though the two masked ANBU were older and had their faces covered Itachi was still winning, he had a pile of money in front of him while the others had two bills a piece.

Naruto could feel Kenshin visably tense at the sight of the other three awaiting them. Naruto decided it was time to up the idiotic act. He ran over to the masked man nearest him, the fish mask wearing ANBU and jumped onto him while activating so trap wires he had set up before leaving while playing with the snake lady. He crossed his ankle behind the man's back as they tipped over the man caught his balance and grabbed the back of naruto's head to keep him from falling.

His swift movement caught all the older people off gaurd even though all were trained ninja. Both he and kyuubi were laughing in his head at their slowness and reactions. The two closest to naruto and the man tried to catch them nocking into each other and Kenshin an the snake lady were running forward and tripped over each other. Naruto put on the most innocent smile that he could make and turned to look at the other four while still clinging to the fish man.

He tilted his head to the side so that it gave him an angelic look even with the golden spikes and glint of mischeif in his eyes. He made a mou of his lips and asked " what happened?"

He looked as itachi and his teammate untangled themselves from the wire that had helped them collide when they tried yto grab naruto and the fish man. He laughed silently with Kyuubi as he watched itachi's face go red from the positon he was in and he could smell the blood rushing onto the face of the other male.Itachi was between the other's legs and had his hamds pinned above his head even though itachi was the smaller of the two it was no surprise to see he came out on top.

Naruto turned his head as he heard a yelp of pain coming from the direction he left Kenshin and the snake lady. He startled as the fish man laughed a deep sound next to his sensitive ears at the top of his head. He jumped out of his arms and looked at what the man was laughing at. He saw kenshin impaled with a kunai in his leg , his other hand was on the snake ladies right breast, and her pulling out another kunai.

He ran over to them and disinigrated the hair wires and helped Kenshin to the side so the snake lady could move her mask fell off. Her face was angular and pretty you could tell she would be a real beauty later in life. Her face was surrounded by long purple hair tied at the top of her head. She wore a scowl on her face brown eyes narrowed in anger. She pushed away from them and picked up her mask brushing the dirt off herself.

Naruto started to laugh and soon was rolling on the floor in laughter. All the "adults" looked at him. Itachi pulled a part of the wire that had caused the accidents and held it to the light showing it to the others.Kenshin growled as he pulled the kunai out of his leg preforming a small medical jutsu to stop the bleeding and start the healing process. He took one look at the wire in itachi's hand and grabbed naruto off the floor by his collar.

"What is the meaning of this brat." His voice had gone growling deep.

Naruto put on his best fake innocent face perfect for his mask and gave kenshin the cute google eyes that are the best defense of little animals on humans and human types.His blue eyes grw huge and sparkles appeared in them to give them a shiny shiny look as well as the twinkle of the sun on his hair. He pulled his legs in to make him seem helpless against the big bad wolf. His lower lip began to quiver as if he were going to cry.

Kenshin felt the full force of naruto's cuteness and dropped him as his nose began to bleed the others who were behind kenshin and got some of the effect were in a smilar condition. The purple haired woman ran and grabbed naruto hugging him and screaming "KAWAII"

Naruto cringed and could feel kyuubi laughing in his mind at naruto's discomfort. It was a sight to see for itachi and the others from konoha as the watched Anko ine of the most vicious people turn into a fan girl squeeling over the poor kid.

Kenshin wasn't even thinking of helping the brat as it was his fault that he got stabbed by the crazy bitch. He felt the call of his mother summoning him. He turned to naruto and yelled " yo i gotta go naruto i've been summoned i'll see ya later at the house moms cooking this time." He raised a hand in wave and vanished in a puff of grey smoke

Naruto smiled and looked at the rest of his visitors waiting to see what they would do. The woman walked forward and naruto backed up a little. She smiled a flash of teeth in the lightly tanned face " Hey naruto since you've already seen my face the names Mitarashi Anko the sexy snake mistress of konoha."

A snicker was herd from her male companions and she silenced it with a glare at the dog man. By the way we were just sent to give you your stuff and see if you were happy out here and as it is we'll see you sometime kay shrimp." She rubbed his head where a tick mark popped into exsistance.

He growled at her and moved away from her hand "The names Naruto Uzumaki got it old lady?" He snarled looking her straight in the eyes.

A smack could be herd miles away as she wacked naruto in the back of the head sending him sprawling. Now Anko liked to talk shit but no noe and i mean no one called her "old lady" and got off scott free not even cute blondes. Itachi and the others winced, the dog masked man took his off revealing a white face with light brown eyes surrounded by smiling lines.

He came and helped naruto up " Sorry bout that kid she has a temper specially when ya call her the "O" word." Naruto rolled his blue eyes to look up at the man's face he wasn't a classic handsome more of a boy next door type with his unusual brown eyes, orange hair ,and white face with freckles dancing across the bridge of his broked nose. Naruto smirked " What you mean OLD lady?" he pitched his voice so anko heard him but couldn't do anything more than give him the finger.

The man shook his head at their antics" My names keiji nice to meet ya at last kid" He leaned down and whispered" I would watch it last guy who said that ended up in the hospital for 5 months from injuries and poison."

Naruto nodded making a mental note not to mess with her too much. He watched as the last ANBU atepped forward removing his mask. He had a collar around the lower half of his face and before naruto could see the rest he switched the mask for shades that hid his eyes. His face a pale white his shades black enhancing the color.

"Hello Uzumaki-san my name is Shinichi Aburame it is nice to meet you." He bowed slightly in defernce to naruto.

Naruto bowed and said with a huge grin on his face "Its nice to see you faces i was begining to think those masks were glued on or sumthin."

Itachi sighed and called out in his robotic like voice with just a hint of impatience "We have to get back before noon so naruto we'll see you when you come back to the village in about 4 years but we'll come back to see you every now and then when we're near the area."

With that they shushined away, naruto sighed and let the henge drop to reveal his true form. He spoke inwardly to kyuubi " so should we start trainning in how to make me look like before without using chakra or henge?" Kyuubi nodded and naruto got to work trainning.

--

Okay sorry for not stating it clearly but naruto is five almost six in a few months. I'm making naruto a gemini with the birthday june 13 cause i like it like that (smack)

Naruto: tell them the truth

Serius: (rubbing head) alright dammit i'll tell the truth just don't hit me again

Naruto: (smiling foxy smile) fine but you better tell the truth else i'll have kyuubi and the others help in your punishment

Serius:(cringe) sigh okay heres the truth i don't know Naruto's birthday okay, happy

Naruto: Yup now folks look forward to another chapter next time.


	6. word from author

**Discalimer i don't own naruto in anyway**

**Okay hello my name's Twilightserius. I wanted to formally greet you at last. (bow in formal blue kimono with light blue ribbon). My thanks for your support and reivews so far and the advice that you've all given me. Oh and special thanks to those who gave me naruto's b-day and sigh. heres a song for you.**

_In the darkness i see_

_red eyes glaring at me_

_fear shaking through_

_not a bone frozen in place_

_from head to toe paralyzed_

_Brave to the last_

_i'll stand tall_

_no one can knock me down_

_red and blue clash_

_blue shining out _

_a flash in the darkness_

_two smiles in place_

_a shared past _

_a shared kiss_

_thank you for beleiving in me_

_giving me the strenght to love_

_to love a demon like you_

**Hope you enjoyed my weird poem i know i did and thank you oh the next chapter will be up in a couple of days i'm going through technical difficulties and my moms having problems telling me to get off the computer it's mine not hers she a hater oh by the way im in college so i can talk shit about my mom.XD **


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer i do not own naruto**

Chapter 5

Naruto nocked on Shintaro's door there was a shout to go through the side door. Naruto walked around to the side of the house and passed the barrier. He shivered and kept walking he continued until he saw mina throwing kunai at a dummy.

She hit the target about sixty percent of the time and the bullseye ten percent of the time. He watched her for anhour before saying he was going to exlore the forest. She hm and ignored him concentrating on her targets. Naruto left her alone leaving the yard and entering the makai forest.

Naruto saw that this forest was indeed different from his current home. The trees were purple with red leaves, the grass was pink and mauve, the fruits were a variety of color from green to blue and other colors as well kyuubi told him not to eat any fruit that were grey unless he was sick for it was medicine.

He walked for hours noting the animal here and there. He walked until he found Sintaro's training ground. He watched as Shintaro and Kenshin spared. One would move in attack then retreat and this contiued until Shintaro had Kenshin on the ground with his arms twisted behind his back and a knee on the middle of the spinal colum.

Shintaro released his son and told him ways to improve his technique. They both looked up as naruto approached them. Shintaro smiled at the look on Naruto's face. It showed fascination and awe. He waited till naruto was beside Kenshin to greet him. "hello naruto did you bring the blades."

Naruto nodded and pulled up his shirt to reveal the sheathed dagger like blades. Shintaro smiled " okay remove them from the sheaths."

Naruto obeyed and ubsheathed them, they looked like two ornamental daggers each with its own gaurdian. Kenshins eyes got wide as he saw the blades his father had never been able to sell. The daggers grew to a zanbato and a katana revealing the dragon and fox swords.

Shintaro's smile widend "have you named them yet?" Naruto shook his head but as he looked at the blades he got an ide for their names. He held up the fox blade" this one i'll call fire flower.and the other blizard dancer"

Shintaro nodded his aproval then looked seriuos."okay first naruto do you know anything about your chakra affinity?" seeing naruto's puzzled look he said" okay here" he handed naruto a black peice of paper.

Naruto looked from the paper to Shintaro who told him to add chakra to it. He nodded and followed kyuubi's instruction to think of a thin layer of power and put a little into the card. Naruto started as the paper split in half the ripped itself into four pieces. The first piece shrivled, the second became covered in water, the third burst into flames and the last crumbled out of his hands.

Kenshin and Shintaro stared in disbeleif at the paper then at naruto. Naruto got a nervous look on his face and asked in a quiet careful voice that made the two flinch "did i do something wrong". They both shook their heads the shintaro set about explaining what had happened.

"Naruto that peice of paper is a way to indicate the type of chakra you can use and what jutsus would work best with you. It seems you have five different ones."

Naruto was puzzled until kyuubi told him it was rare to have more than three even in the demon realm. he nodded while Kenshin looked at him in awe. No one had five types unless they were extremly adaptable.

Shintaro began by telling him what each sigh meant." okay naruto your main chakra affinity is wind because it split the paper in half, the next is lightning because the paper shrivled, after that comes water because it became was covered in water, the fourth is fire becuse of the flames, and the last is earth because it crumbled."

Naruto was wide eyed at the many different jutsus he could think of to use this information with.He listened as shintaro began to talk about his blades." okay naruto these blades were made by special forges that enable the blade to store or harness chakra so you can use jutsus with the blade or store extra chakra. Each blade has a special type of jutsu the user the fox blade is a fire type and the dragon is a ice type."

Naruto took all the information in and smiled as he listened to the type of training they were going to do. He was becoming more and more excited as shintaro talked of techniques and such.

The next day naruto began training to change the shape and size of the blades instantly so that they could look like any number of items the most fun were as the chopsticks he used to hold up his hair while fighting all he had to do was reach up and grab one. Months passed in a blur as he learned to control his chakra and change form at will.in no time it would be the day he had to go back, he would be ready then.

--

**Time skip 2 years later**

Naruto smiled as he walked through the forest stopping to pick a fruit everyonce and again for him to study later. He loved to explore the forest and find new things. He was eight now a little taller around 5'3 his body was lightly muscled from all the training he did while living in the forest and learning with the minata family and kyuubi. It had been fun so far learning things from kenjutsu to sewing, and cooking. Each one had taught him something they even introduced him to their friends and family going so far as to say he was one of theirs.He smiled at his memories of this morning, Mina had hit kenshin over the head after he commented about how naruto was attracting to much attention form everyone he had been joking but mina still hit him over the head and said he was just jealous. Kenshin was like an older brother depenadble and funny but a bit of a pervert.

He came to his favorite clearing that reminded him of the one he had played in with Itachi and the others except there was a waterfall in this one. He smiled his eyes sparkling as he thought of a great idea. He quickly stripped and ran to the top of the waterfall. He smiled up at the sky the sun reflecting off his tan nude body then he dived into the waterfall his ears and tails melting back into his body so he looked human even his long blond gold hair sparkled with his joy. He splashed into the pond below and swam to the top after touching the bottom. The water flowed off of his body in rivlets making it seem as if a celestial maiden had come to earth.

He didn't sense the intruder until they were to close to do anything but defend. Naruto whirled around and crouched in the water his hair covering his form he saw a stranger looking at him with a weird expression on his face. He looked around sixteen or seventeen his form wiry like that of a dancer. His hair a mixture of black and white with streaks of silver. He was around 5'11 wearing a white duster( think the 4th's coat ) with a yin-yang symbol surrounded by nine tiger claws, underneathe were black shinobi pants and a white shirt that was open at the throat a string on both sides left untied, he wore a face mask of black hiding his lower face completely. His strange eyes were a mixture as well now that naruto looked closer his crystal blue eyes starring into a mix of orange green and silver.

The man starred at him for what seemed like a life time until naruto couldn't take it anymore. "excuse me but can you please stop staring at me."

The man blinked and smiled behind his black face mask. He bowed slightly from his neck eyes still on naruto. "I did not mean to be rude and stare it is just that you are...hm how to say this." he looked thoughtful for a second the grinned" You look as my sister would say damn hot young lady"

Nauto gasped as he caught the last words. He barred his teeth in a snarl as he heard kyuubi chuckle and say **"well he is right you do look like a beautifl woman kit"** Naruto growled and stepped out of the water letting his hair fall back over his shoulder.

He smiled when he saw the man's expression change to shock as he saw naruto's well shaped young penis, his expression quickly changed as he looked over naruto again his eyes turning a liquid silver as naruto felt intense waves of lust coming off the man.

Okay he though to himself that hadn't worked now what. The man stepped forward his coat flaring open a bit. Naruto stared as he saw a black tail tipped in white flash before the coat closed. He held up a hand" Excuse me but what do you think you are going to do to me?" asked naruto in an increlious way.

The man froze and lifted a white eyebrow the black lowering to give him a curious look. His eyebrows both lifted in surprise as he got naruto's meaning. He laughed and said voice coming out in a pur " i mean no harm i just want to get a little closer thats all."

Naruto looked doubt full but stepped out of the water and went to his clothes he put on tan pants with a white shirt (think pirate shirt) and a green sash tying it around his waist. He put on brown leather boots supple and soft tying the strings up the back of the boots and then he sat down. He gestured for the man to sit in front of him.

The man had not moved an inch while naruto dressed but sat where naruto indicated. He repositioned his duster showing that he had two tails his ears which had previously been hidden. Each tail was a mixture of white and black, the ears were each a solid color one white going opposite of his black eyebrow. It was like a blending even his eyes reflected this.

Naruto raised his hair away from his neck and clothes it fell in waves from his hands like living silk holding his blanket of hair he used his wind chakra to discetely dry his hair faster. He moved his hands through his hair and watched the stranger to see if he would speak first. When the man said nothing but continued to stare naruto pinned him with a crystal blue glare. "Will you at least tell me who you are"

Naruto could sense the man's amusement at his question and was about to rise when the man said in his purring voice "my name is Ryuta you may call me ryu, now may i ask yours little one."

Naruto thought of not answering but decided to after he thought for a moment but decided not to give his full name " My names Naruto."

Ryu stood and knelt in front of a wary naruto. He sat back on his heels and asked " how old are you naruto-kun."

Naruto shrugged and answered truthfully "i'm eight."

Ryu put his face close to naruto's and inhaled. He sat back closing his eyes. The scent of arousal drifting off of him was getting to naruto. Kyuubi told naruto _**"Kit breathe through your mouth it will lessen the effects of his scent."**_

Naruto followed kyuubi's direction inching away from ryu as he sat there eyes closed. Naruto asked kyuubi"_What is happening kyuubi-san why am i aroused at just his scent." Kyuubi paced in his cage thinking when he realised the reason he shouted"__** "Kit run he's a cat demon in mateing heat, run now before he opens his eyes"**_

Naruto's eyes went wide before he jumped up and ran into the forest closest to him. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, jumping over stumps and logs,running under bushes and laying false scent trails, and surpressing his own scent as kyuubi had taught him. He ran for over an hour until he was at the gate into the human realm at Shintaro's house he ran through the portal at top speed until he reached home.

"Kyuubi-san why the hell did we have to run?" Kyuubi spoke in a monotone explaining that the cat demons were very notorious for being sexualy frustrated when in mating heat going after what ever is near. They put out a strong scent that attracks their pray and keeps them aroused too. They only give their victims a five minute chance to escape before they hunted them down and fucked them until the heat was over which took two weeks at tghe shortest times. Most of their victims areopposite sex but you get what you can. I told you to run because you are still to much of a kit to take that and survive.

Naruto gulped and headed deeper into his cave going into his bed room. He pushed aside the blue silk curtain and recalled his ears and tails. He steached his claws reaching for the high ceiling.mHe put his samples on the table near some knives scaples and tubes he had bought when he was 7. He threw his weapons except for his blades blizard and flame. He carried them into his bathing chamber and proceeded to wash the outside scents off his body.

**(In the Demon realm)**

Ryu opened his eyes and scented the air for his young pray. He fought his instincts to go after Naruto but sat in place waiting for the mateing heat to pass. He was glad that he was a nine tailed tiger the more power a cat demon had the better their control over their body and mateing heat.

He knew that even though he liked he boy's scent that he was to young to mate with but that didn't mean he couldn't keep an eye on him till he was. He walked to the water and pulls down his mask his face is slightly darker than naruto's own. He looked at his sharp features and knew that many would find him irresistable but thats why he wore the mask to many other cats had kept trying to attack and screw him even when not in mateing heat.

He sighed as he drank he was tired of other cat demons thats why he decided to travel more. He scented the air still puzzled by naruto's scent it was as if it was only half there. He sat back away from the edge again in thought. He smiled and decided to track the youngling. He ran following naruto's scent he came upon one spot where the scent spilt into different trails. He chuckled thinking to himself"_This kids got skills to bad i got more"._

He followed the trail that led to the village it was as if there were only the faintfest hints of a scent. He reached a house near the edge of the woods and found that the kids scent was every where along with that of wolves and others. He wondered if the kid was a wolf pup then dismissed the idea the kids scent smelled of fur and silk not trees and fur. He followed the freashest trail and found a gate to the human realm.

Now he was even more intrigued about the kid. He jumped through the gate and came out in another forest. He walked around following the scent until he reached a cave there was a small jutsu on the entrance that he recognized as a warning to animals. The scent changed after it entered the cave. He walked into the cave and couldn't help but gap. The caved was covered in heating seals and had pillows every where all of warm colors, that wasn't all there were book shelves filled with scrolls and books, there were seals to keep them from getting damp or ruined.

By the walls were tables all in a row, each had something on them. The first table held differnt plants and a journal, the next held dried plants and a bowl with a grinder, the last table held pugnent scents that he did not want to describe. He shook his head and continued until he reached a silk blue curtain there were scrolls all across the bed covered in the same material as the curtain, there across from the bed stood another table with plants scaples knives and pieces of paper randomly strewn over it.

He heard a splash and followed the sound passing more chambers with silk coverings for a doorway each a differnt color. He kept walking until he came to a light blue curtain where he heard splashing. He pushed aside the curtain and walked into a softly glowing room it held hundreds of floral scents. He walked around a large jutting piece of rock. The first thing he saw was a cascade of gold hair with streaks of red and red-orange the next thing he noticed were the ears attop the head they were just as golden with red tips and last of all were the golden tails colored the same as the ears.

He was shocked that he hadn't known the kid was in fact a demon fox. He stepped on a flower petal causing the relaxing naruto to spring up and draw his sword blizzard. He turned to stare at his intruder and found it was the same demon from earlier. Naruto starred at Ryu his cerulean eyes slitted and narrowed in anger and frustration. He couldn't understand how the demon had tracked him a two tailed demon should not have been able to track his faint scent.

He stepped out of the water holding his sword in his left hand as he placed his a towel around his waist with his right. He aimed at the taller man's chest growling when suddenly Ryu bagan to laugh. Naruto puzzled scented the air and found no trace of the mateing scent from earlier, he relaxed slightly and pointed his sword at the ground. He returned his gaze to ryu's face and realized that he had completely missed the fact that ryu's mask was gone.

Naruto took a second to look at his sharp handsome face before he asked " now how did you find me i left like fifty different trails no two tailed demon should be able to track me."

Ryu stopped his laughter and grinned down at naruto's disgruntled face " who said i'm a two tailed demon" with that he removed his duster and showed naruto his nine tails

Naruto cursed then said politely " can you tell me why you followed me."

Ryu looked thoughtful and smiled " simple i'm bored and you seem interesting."

Naruto knew from kyuubi's descrpitons of the demons and their realm that the cat demons were almost always bored and restless. He sighed then put blizzard back into it's sheath and walked around ryu knowing he would follow him. He walked to a red curtain and went inside. Ryu followed and was amazed to see the room full of clothes and mirrors along the walls. He watched as naruto chose a red pair of boxers, a light blue sweater that seemed to big for him as it slid slightly off his thin shoulders revealing a glimps of flesh before it moved to cover it again, a pair of black shorts baggy enough that he could fit several weapons along his thighs, and a pair of blue ninja sandles to complete his outfit.

Naruto diregarded ryu's presence and dropped the towel changing quickly then turning to strap on his dagger sheathes. He walked past Ryu again this time going past a brown curtain. He walked to the stove and turned the burner on he gathered the food from a cbinet that had seals for heat, cold,freshness,and to keep animals and bugs out. He washed the rice in a natural basin and put it on to boil then he chopped up pea pods, a couple of slabs of beef, bamboo shoots, as well as carrots and onions. He grabbed an frying pan from another cabinet. He added a little vegitable oil and some seasonning, he waited a few minutes then began to fry the food completely ignoring Ryu for the moment as he prepared dinner.

The scents wafting to Ryu from the stove had his stomache growling and he knew it would be good. He was slobbering by the time the food was done but he sat in his chair at the table and waited. He didn't have to wait to long because once the food was done naruto served him a large bowl of rice and a seperate one of the stir fry with a little dish of soy sauce and a cup of water.

They ate in silence and enjoyed the quiet. Naruto was calculating the time before kyuubi would tell him his real name. He had promised naruto his real name when he turned nine, naruto couldn't wait. He looked over at his companion and wondered what next.

--

**30 minutes later**

Naruto sat across from Ryu in the living room reading a book while Ryu explored. Naruto didn't mind for he knew that he would too if it had been another's home. He finally called Ryu," Ryu-san can you please tell me what you plan to do now that you've found me?"

Ryu stopped his exploring and looked at naruto" First i have some questions for you naruto." Naruto nodded he knew this was coming. "First question ...may i stay with you?"

Naruto was stunned by the question but nodded his assent after a quick yes from kyuubi.

"okay next question what are you?" He stepped close to naruto as he asked this sniffing the air around him.

Naruto explained that he was the carrier of the demon kyuubi after kyuubi told him it was okay. Ryu nodded and said as if to himself" thats why i smelled two different scents"

Naruto waited for Ryu's next question but it never came as a trap wire around the are he met the konoha ninja was tripped meaning he would have company there soon. He looked at Ryu and said" sorry can we continue this conversation later i have to leave, you can stay in the room behind the green curtain but stay out of mine there are surprised for intruders there."

With that naruto raced behind a curtain the color of pine trees and was gone. Ryu just shrugged and went to the bathing chamber for a bath he had seen clothes he could fit in naruto's wardrobe so he probable wouldn't mind. He whistled as he left the room.

**(With naruto)**

He raced through the tunnel using his demonic speed to make a thirty minute walk in just under four minutes. He recalled his demonic features his claws ,ears ,tails ,and fangs all melted back into his body. He ran over to the pond splashing his face just as four ANBU appeared in the clearing.

The leader itachi removed his mask first followed by the others. Keiji waved to naruto " hey kid long time no see. "

Naruto laughed and ran at him keiji had just enough time to brace himself before naruto pushed into his gut hugging him " hey kei-kun were ya been i've been working on my kunai throwing wanna see." Naruto's mask was firmly in place his bubly blue eye sparkling with mischeif.

Keiji shook his head remembering the last incident he couldn't sit down for a full week. Naruto let go of him and hugged Itachi, then shinichi and stuck his tounge out at anko before giving her a hug too. They had an understanding after corresponding for two years. He stepped away from them and took a simi-serious face his brows furrowing slightly.

He turned to Itachi and spoke in a wary voice" why are you here"

He looked from one to the other slowly backing away till he was near the forest by the cave. They flinched at the scared look on his face but none moved to comfort him. Itachi spoke in an emotionless voice as he said" Naruto uzumaki the hokage here bye requests that you live in the village till the time as you go to the academy."

Naruto's gaze became horrified as Itachi continued to speak. " you have tweny four hours before we return for you" Naruto shook his head backing away from them and then he turned and ran. Itachi pointed to shinichi and said "follow him we'll head back now."

Shinichi nodded and slipped into the shadows after naruto. He had trouble keeping up with naruto he silently wondered how he moved so fast through the dense forest. He was glad his kikai bugs could keep track of each other otherwise he would have lost naruto after the first five minute.

Naruto stopped at a glade near his main cave he plunged his head in the river in front of him. He let the rushing water wash away his tears. He lifted his head and talked to kyuubi"_Kyuubi-san what am i going to do i'm not ready to go back to being hated by everyone i see its not fair that hokage-jiji did this to me."'Kyuubi sighed and wrapped his tails around naruto hugging him to his chest. He rubbed naruto's sensitive ears and made soothing noise until he stopped crying. "__**Kit you**__**are stronger than they think you are and will do just fine just remember that you have shintaro and his family as well as the others in Hiroshima, buck up kit if they mess with you to much you could always kill them"**__ Naruto smiled through his tears and stared at kyuubi's face twining his claws in kyuubi's blood red hair " Hai kyuubi-sama thank you" _Naruto hugged kyuubi and returned to the real world.

He wasn't surprised to see his demonic features were out because while in his mind whatever form he held there would transmit to his outer body. He felt something on his shoulder. He pulled a female kikai bug off his shoulder and quickly felt out with his senses to locate the owner. He felt shinichi about half a mile away and closing fast.

Naruto laid the kikai bug on a rock after infusing it with his chakra so it would stay. He reclaimed his human form and ran to his cave activating the seals to keep others away. He ran into his room forgetting that Ryu was still there. He put his face in his pillow and slept dreaming of his past.

Ryu felt naruto return and found him in his room sleep he smelled salt water coming from naruto and knew he had cried. He sat on naruto's bed and stroked his hair "hey kit if you can hear me wake up i wish to ask you something."

Naruto woke thanks to kyuubi's prompting. He felt a hand in his hair and relaxed into the touch. He turned to make sure it was Ryu and not someone else. Ryu looked into his crystal like eyes seeing the pain and saddness reflected there.

"What happened to you naruto" His voice pitched soothingly at naruto keeping him calm. Naruto needed to talk to someone beside kyuubi and so he spoke of his life in the village when he ended his story by telling him they wanted him to return to the place of his torment Ryu was seething with a cold hatred for the villagers.

He looked down at the child who had suffered so much and yet still smiled he made his decision. "Naruto you said that you contain kyuubi is that correct." Naruto nodded" then will you allow me to join kyuubi within his cage"

Naruto looked shocked "are you sure you might be trapped in there forever too."

Ryu shook his head and smiled wider "No nartuo there is a great difference you see i'll go there voluntarily and you can summon me when you need me as well."

Naruto nodded and asked kyuubi if he was okay with having a roommate. kyuubi agreed because even with naruto he was still a bit lonely not being able to talk with others of his kind even though he wont admit it out loud.

Naruto gave the okay Ryu told him to remove his shirt and release a small amount of chakra.Naruto did so and kyuubi's seal showed through his skin around his belly button. Naruto was surprised when Ryu licked over his left nipple.

Ryu was going to enjoy even this small part of the ceremony even if it wasn't what he really wanted to lick it would do. He kept licking until naruto became aroused then he sank his fangs into naruto right around his nipple pushing his chakra into the wound to make the demonic mark. Naruto felt the bite through the pleasure and screamed a bit as the foreign chakra entered his system. He was panting by the time Ryu was done and his seal placed on naruto's body.

Naruto looked down at the mark surprised to see the same symbol that was on ryu's duster on his chest. Ryu looked at his symbol and licked his lips, now naruto repeat after me."Naruto nodded

**"What was once one is now two"**

_"What was once one is now two"_

**"Myself i offer to you"**

_"Myslef i offer to you"_

**"Linked now till the end of time"**

_"Linked now till the end of time"_

**"This i do so pledge to you"**

_"This i do so pledge to you"___

"**I offer my allegience and spirit"**

_"I offer my allegience and spirit"_

**"thus our bond eternaly linked"**

_"thus our bond is eternaly linked"_

**"so i will it so shall it be done"**

_"So i will it so it shall be done"_

Naruto stared as Ryu became a tiger black and white then he disappeared. Naruto looked down at the symbol to see it glowing then become the colors of Ryu's hair. He quickly went into his mind to make sure that ryu was there.

He entered the cage and found that there were now more books and weapons were on the walls as well as carpets to keep the feet warm. He walked around noticing changes here and there. He finally found them kyuubi in his red harem outfit with a red sash added and he saw that ryu wore black harem pants with a white vest with his symbol on back. They were arguing about something.

They turned as the object of their discussion walked into the room. Each wanted to say he had a claim but neither were willing to recognize the other. Kyuubi said he had prior claim since he knew him first but Ryu argued that he was the first to touch naruto out of a dream.

Naruto walked up to them stopping their heated disscussion mid words just by being there. They glanced at each other and nodded so it was settled they would share since they both cared fo rthe young kit. Naruto ran over and hugged kyuubi first then Ryu.

Ryu was glade that naruto's outfit had more cloth to cover his body or else something might have happened. He smiled a true smile at them and then he said" Thank you both for being with me even though i cant let you out often Ryu i'll try okay" Ryu nodded then naruto turned to kyuubi" Kyuubi-san i'll figure a way to set you free and give you a body kay" He nodded as well.

Naruto looked sad "now all i have to do is say goodbye to the others."

Kyuubi and Ryu looked at each other moving up oneither side of naruto hugging him then kyuubi pushed naruto back to the entrance."**You better go kit the others will want a few hours with you." "**_**I agree naruto you should make sure they know where you are going in case something happens"**_

Naruto nodded and left the cage once again. He activated the seals to preserve his home for long periods of time and then closed the portals to all the places he had traveled to while away from konoha so that nothing can come through while he was gone.

He grabbed some of his clothes, all the food, and a bag of money tucking them into a scroll before leaving his home for what he knew would be a while. He took one last glance at his home before he left to hiroshima.

**(with shinichi)**

Damn how could my kikai bug have gotten a rock and naruto mixed up( okay side note by the time he arrived the chakra naruto placed in the rock had already dissipated and left the bug confused). He lept from tree to tree heading in the general direction naruto had run.

He landed a few hours later outside of the a small Town called Hiroshima. He began searching for naruto starting with the nearest food place which happened to be Quisine palace. He walked in looking to see if naruto was in the resturant though he doubted it he would have gone somewhere special. He caught the flash of gold hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a picture on the wall he stared as he saw a smiling naruto with a group of people all laughing.

On his right was a big brown man with gray eyes and beside him was a shapely woman with red-gold hair and gray hair as if mother nature couldn't decided. On naruto's right were a boy and girl they both looked like the two on the left making it them their children. He looked closely at the words beneathe the picture it said "**Here is our champion the little angelic demon that out ate jininji making a new record of eating onehundred and twenty bowls in one sitting Naruto uzumaki.**

Shinichi was stunned at the fact that the people called narut a demonic angel as if they knew he was the barer of the nine tailed demon fox kyuubi no kitsune. Shinichi grabbed the nearest waitress she was lovely with with brown hair and maroon eyes he pointed at the picture and said loud enough that she would hear but no one else " Has naruto come in today."

She nodded and a sad smile showed on her face "Yeah he was here a little while ago to say goodbye to everyon. Heh he even promised to drop by again when he could."

Shinichi was panicking slightly even though he didn't show it as he looked around at all the customers wh wore the same face as the waitress. He watched as the people nearest him raised their glasses and cried out"** TO our cute little angel may he have a good life without us."**

Shinichi was happy that naruto had made so many friends out side of konoha, but sad that he had to take him back.He looked back at the waitress to and asked " Do you know where he went."

She sniffed and said" Yeah he'll be in front of minata's house so he can say godbye to everyone at his early birthday barty since we wont see him on his real one."

He nodded his glasses reflecting her image back at her "may i stay here until then ma'am"

She nodded then smiled a little "on the condition that you eat the uzumaki special that we're serving today in honor of naruto."

He noded and waited till she came back with a bowl of ramen with huge uzumaki spirals as well as red onion and other things like blue juice. He looked at it then lowered his collar and began to eat waiting for his chance to take naruto back but dredding the confrontation that was sure to come.

**(with naruto)**

He hugged mina and the others and had them all sit in the living roo he had decided thatt they had a right to know what he truely was and how he came to be as he was.

They listened as naruto told them about his life in konoha and all that had happened to him and why. Long before he was finished mina and Lunair were crying and when he finished even shintaro and kenshin were pale with rage and greif.

Shintaro asked to meet kyuubi and Ryu so he could thank them for going with naruto. Naruto nodded and rubbed his seal on his upper left chest and beside him appeared Ryu in human form next he switched places with kyuubi so they could talk.

Shintaro watched as naruto's hair became blood red his eyes going from blue to red then the true gold of kyuubi's eyes. His wife and daughter where the first to introduce themselves then kenshin and last him.

He looked over the two demons and could tell from their eyes that they did indeed care for his adoptive son. He nodded and bowed formally surprising everyone but his wife. "thank you for caring for the son of my heart though he is not blood he is a part of our family."

The others nodded and bowed to. Kyuubi smiled naruto's smile and bowed as well" thank you for helping the kit in his time of need and being the family he never had for that you will have my and the kits alleigence as well as the cat's there too. Pointing at Ryu who bowed as well. "For know i would let you be with the kit for as long as possible so to you i bid fare well " he smirked as Ryu vanished and he switched back with naruto.

Naruto stayed with them for the rest of the day until midnight then the party began. They danced and partied till the stroke of three then the whole town went silent as naruto told them how much he had enjoyed the past two years and hoped to return someday so as to see everyone then he opened a small scroll and out poped a portrait with every person naruto had ever met in the town and himself below were the words i'll never foget my one true home.

everyone cheered as he handed the portrait to the town leader to put where they choose and the he showed them the smaller copy he had for himself. They whistled and cheered louder as Lunair uncovered a table stacked high with gifts from everyone. Naruto' tears flowed from his blue eyes as he grinned full out making everyone in the crowd smile too. He acepted their gifts and said that he had to leave now.

He starred straight at shinichi as he said this. Shinichi landed beside naruto and said "are you ready to return"

Naruto shook his head " no but i will go so as not to cause hokage-jiji any trouble."

He bid a final farewell to everyone and stepped into shinichi's arms. They disapeared from the stage leaving a crowd of people praying for his safe return, No one saw a pair of silvery eyes glinting from the shadows following or noticed that when naruto vanished so to did they

(**Outside of konoha three hours later)**

Naruto walked beside shinichi depressed that he had to leave his new family behind to return to a place of torture to him.

Shinichi glanced down at naruto's sad face and pulled a scroll out of his pocket later if anyone asked he would deny it but for now he hoped it was enough. "naruto"

"..."

"Naruto will you please look at me"

Naruto looked up to see a scroll in shinichi's hand. He looked from the scroll to shinichi and back "shi-san is this for me"

Shinichi nodded giving naruto the scroll " its a late birthday gift but it might come in useful to you"

Naruto opened the scroll to see a face mask like the one ryu had worn before and a pouch of kunai and shuriken. He smiled up at shinichi and hugged him "Thank you shi-san"

shinichi smiled behind his collar " no problem you'll be starting training soon enough."

Naruto looked confused and said " i thought i couldn't start school for another year."

Shinichi laughed " who said anything about school kid we as a team and under the hokage's orders are going to train you in ANBU head quarters until you start school."

Naruto gave shinichi a hopeful look " can i go back and visit the others soon."

Shinichi shook his head "no not yet we need to train you to defend yourself first and for the rest of this year and next you will be training with other anbu under the code name " Kitsune"

Naruto laughed to himself looks like this would be fun after all least he can learn some things from them. Naruto placed the mask on hiding his lower face. He twisted his hair into a pnytail and put two chop sticks in his hair one had a fox design the other a dragon design.

Shinichi did a double take at naruto with the mask on and his hair so long no one would recognize him as the five year old who fled the village some years ago. He chuckled to himself thinking not many people would be able to tell he was male fromhis looks.

Naruto glanced down at himself the pulled out a mirror from his pocket to make sure he fixed his hair right. He was unsurprised to see he looked like a girl with his long hair and femmin appearence even his body looked like a young girls soft and supple. He decided at that moment he would tell no one if he was male or female until he entered school maybe not even then.

While he pondered this with encouragement from his two tenants they arrived in front of the gates to konoha. They were huge as naruto remebered as he walked closer and closer to them.

Shinichi steered them to the sign in point as a man looked over the papers shinichi handed him he smiled leaf head band catching the light. When they were finished they stepped to the gate.

The gates opened a sun blinded naruto but reveded as he looked upon...

TO BE CONTINUED...

--

OMFG i've finally made it to the fith chapter oh it gets more dramatic from here next chapter naruto re-enters the village will they still remember the demon brat or can naruto start over and who is watching from the shadows? all questions will be answered next chapter till then see ya


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I wish i did but i don't own naruto**

**chapter 6**

**Las time**

_Shinichi steered them to the sign in point as a man looked over the papers shinichi handed him he smiled leaf head band catching the light. When they were finished they stepped to the gate. _

_The gates opened a sun blinded naruto but reveded as he looked upon..._

**The present**

Naruto blinked to adjust his eyes after being blinded by the light for a second. He looked around at the familiar buildings. He guessed they would never change from here he could still see the hokage tower. He moved forward with shinichi in a clumsy sort of walk glancing occassionaly at shinichi's feet to make it look as if he were trying to mimici him and failing.

He looked around at the shops and people all smiling and laughing he knew it was because they thought they were ride of the demon fox. He laughed to himself at the picture of them if they knew that he was in truth now a demon fox.

He snapped out of his little daydream as shinichi brought him to a large building not to far away from the hokage's tower but closer to the hokage mounment where they had the faces of all the hokages who had ruled over and protected them. He looked up at the head of the fourth and felt respect for the man and anger that he had used him like that without fully thinking of the consequences.

Shinichi led naruto to the desk and grabbed a key from the woman there she was wearing standard ANBU gear minus the mask. She had a small face with a red triangle on each cheek that was covered by brown hair that fell to her shoulders. She looked at naruto and smiled showing that she had fangs like mina and kenshin had in human form.

He was led past her and into a hallway that opened up to a huge room almost as big as his cavern home except it had a flat square ceiling instead of a natural dome. The room was like a common room with plants televisions couches and games off to the side. It looked as if there were 12 people currently in the room. He glanced over noting the flash of purple hair in a crowd of ANBU shouting at the tv.

Shinichi led him past what looked like a bath house and up three flights of steps until they were in a corridor of rooms. Shinichi stopped in front of a room that had a name plate that said kitsune on it. He looked on as shinichi opened the door and led him into a room as big as his kitchen which was about the size of ta three room apartment. It had a door off to the side for the bathroom if he didn't like to bathe with others, a room on the other side that was a bed room. He walked around noting as he did that the furniture was almost non exsistant he had a bed and a desk with a cover and thats it.

He laughed in his head as he took the key shinichi offered him. He waited as shinichi explained his room was down the corridor and to the right with the fish tag on it. Naruto nodded and followed shinichi back otu of the door. "Naruto we have to go report in to hokage-san and get your mask."

"Hai shi-san."

They left as soon as naruto locked the door, they made it to the hokage tower in twenty minutes. They bipassed the secretary and knocked on the hokage's door they herd a mufffled "come in". Shinichi opened the door to the office. Naruto laughed out loud seeing the old man balancing a bunch of papers in both hands and some pens in his mouth.

Shinichi immediately moved to help the hokage Sarutobi. He grabbrd the papers off the hokages left arm and set them on the table then did the same to the others till the hokage only had pens in his mouth which he removed himself.

"Sigh those damn papers are always piling up and i never can finish them all before more comes." He looked up to see who had helped him and noticed that it was one of the ANBU with a young blond haired girl...no not a girl a boy. His eyes widened as he took a good look at the child he had let live in the forest those 3 years ago. It seemed that forest life agreed with naruto though with the hair and mask you couldn't tell he was a boy at first glance.

Naruto looked at the old man he called oyajiji and saw that he was even older and had a tired look like he didn't get enough sleep. He looked around and concentrated on the stacks of papers all around the hokage's office. Most looked like they were days old. He turned to the hokage again "hey jiji why do you have to do all this paper work aint that the council's job?"

Saurtobi shook his head" No Naruto it's the hokage's job to see to the welfare of his people not the council's"

Naruto nodded then got straight to the point" Why did you recall me hokage sama" he let a thread of anger leak out into his voice.

The hokage nodded understanding that naruto would not have wanted to come back until he absolutely had to. "The council has been using the fact that no one knows were you as a way to declare you a threat to the village so by getting you back here we can say you were under our watch at all times."

Naruto nodded and waited for the hokage to continue." While at the ANBU head quarters you will be trained to defend yourself and whatever the others would like to teach you as well as acess to the jutsu library so you can study a bit."

Naruto held up his hand" Hokage-jiji is this because my dad was the fourth hokage?"

After naruto's question only a stunned silence was left the hokage in consternation and shinichi in surprise "how did you find out naruto if i may ask there were not many who know of your parentage."

Naruto shrugged his shoulder'sa little lift of his shoulders and said" no one but if you look at his picture you can see we have the same blue eyes and blond hair although mine changes colors and if you saw a picture of me as a kid i was a dead ringer for him."

Sarutobi nodded and said" yes thats the reason you get to join ANBU like this but it's not the only reason we need to keep you safe from the villagers till your ready."

Naruto smiled behind his mask making his crystal blue eyes sparkle with mischeif and laughter. It caught Sarutobi and shinichi off gaurd and they stared at naruto till his smile wilted and he asked "what's the matter"

The two older men both shook their heads not wanting to admit they found him cute. Sarutobi gave naruto a ANBU vest and a mask of a fox's face, when finished he sat back and said "Okay naruto starting tommorrow your training begins."

Neither new that it would be the begining of the tragedy to come.

Shinichi escorted naruto back to ANBU headquarters. He showed him where everything was from the kitchen to the laundry rooms then equipment rooms and the masonry.

Naruto was having a blast getting to run around the training feilds and common rooms. Most people didn't know about him so assumed depending on how good a look they got at him a new female ANBU trainnee because of his long golden hair and the outfit he wore tended to let a bit of flesh show before it dissapeared.

Naruto laughed silently as he thought of a new game to play while here it would help once he had to go to the academy if no one could identify him as the new trainee later on. Hey got a smirk from his two companions and a suggestion from both Kyuubi said to only talk when necessary and even then keep his voice bland and unsexed, Ryu said to wear clothes that were always a bit loose so they couldn't see his body shape.

Naruto though these were great ideas and decided that tomorrow would begin his training in the art of secrecy. He fell asleep as soon as he locked the door saying good night to Itachi who lived next door, dreaming of new pranks he would invent and his victims.

--

**Later that night**

"_Wake up Naruto there is someone in the room with you"_Ryu silently told him. Naruto bolted up in bed pulling flame out of his hair and changing it into a dagger before the intruder could see it. Naruto looked to see a man with red eyes and three spinning tomoes in each one. Naruto knew instantly this was no friend as the intruder lunged at him.

Naruto ducked and dogged the mans swings, his shirt was sliced by the kunai in the uchiha's hands. Naruto growled and picked up speed running circles around the man and then he dived stabbing the man in the leg before his door burst open to reveal itachi with a katana.

Itachi took in the situation in a glance and advanced on the other uchiha. The intruder backed away from itachi hiding his face. Itachi lunged and killed the man with one swift thrust of his blade. The mans blood hit naruto splashing him as he hid near the side of the bed making his form as small as possible with the dagger in his hand ready for combat.

Itachi looked at the blood soaked naruto and called out "Naruto you can come out now your safe." He waited for naruto's response.

Naruto smiled to himself sure Itachi didn't suspect that he had any skills and had gotten a lucky shot at the skilled ninja. " I-Itac-chi -s-san i-is that y-you" Naruto infused his voice with fear.

Itachi took a step closer and stopped as he realised that naruto wouldn't be able to see in the dark ad he could " Hai naruto it's me"

Naruto already knew it was him but it was better to pretend to be weak until he was sure he could trust them after all they had brought him back. " P-Prove it tell me something only tachi-san would know about me."

Itachi let a small smirk grace his face" Fine you like playing tricks on people using hair wires to put them in akward postions."

Naruto stood up and walked forward. "Yeah you're itachi-san nobody but you could figure that one out, can i turn on the light now."

Itachi sighed he didn't want to be able to identify the uchiha that did this to his young friend." Sure but close your eyes first so you have a moment to adjust to the light."

Naruto turned on the light and stared the man looked a lot like itachi from the hair to the skin and outfit it was obvious that he had been trying to frame itachi.The alarm sounded Itachi took one look at the man and ran back the way he came pulling a random mask down from the wall.

Naruto watched as itachi left feeling as if he would not see him in a long time

That night the uchiha masacare occured leaving only two uchihas alive,so far as anyone knew, the appaernt culprit Itachi and his younger brother tramatized by the apparent betrayal of his big brother. In truth Itachi was framed and the hokage sent him away on another mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki as a future advantage against them.

--

okay i know it was short but give me a break my fam is moving and i have to get ready to go back to college so nyah enjoy what is yet to be know and what already is.


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer i don't ow naruto but i own my own :P**

**Chapter 7**

**Time skip four months after the massacare**

"Naruto welcome to ANBU" There was a round of applause as these words were spoken. Naruto stood from his saizo position(A/N Ya know sitting straight up legs folded under). He placed his kitsune mask on his face, he smiled a small lift of lips behind both of his masks.

He bowed to the man in front of him. He was exstatic he was nine today and a full fledge ANBU member it was the best birthday he had ever had. He pushed his mask up so it hung at the top of his head revealing his fox like eye grin.

"Thanks everyone" Naruto looked around the room at all those who he had gotten to know over the last four months and decided it was time to stop being the hyper active idiot as long as he was around them. Well that didn't mean he would stop the pranks just the loud shouts and ignorance he randomly used.

"Hey everyone cause of the special occassion i made a treat for you to try out its my first so tell me if you like it." Naruto shushined to the kitchen and opened the huge industrial refridgeraitor. He took out a huge covered thing out and shushined back to the common room.

The others looked on as he unveiled a nine tower cake with orange frosting and multiple flowers of every color made of frosting,every where on the cake were edible anbu one for each person, the details were amazing you could tell which one was which by their masks and weapons,on the top was an anbu with a kitsune mask and two animals beside it on the left a black and white tiger on the right a red fox.

They were amazed by the detail while Naruto just sat back and watched as they tasted his cake. He watched as Anko was the first to approach she sliced a piece off with her kunai taking her little anbu figure. She bit into the cake as the others watched to see if it was safe.

Anko bite her into her cake and almost swooned from the flavors in the cake. She quickly ate the rest of her cake and sliced another piece before the others watching her knew what happened then they got theirs before she could.

Naruto laughed at their reactions some immediately got another piece others (hyuugas ) fainted faces red some even were smilimg like they were having christmas and festival together. He was happy they like his cake and at the thought of them eating the little figures his smile turned evil no one even noticed as distracted by the sweet as they were.

Naruto stepped forward thinking _Now for the real surprise._ Kyuubi and ryu were laughing at naruto's ingenious prank. "Are you all done" asking the most obvious question considering the empty platter where the cake used to be. He nodded and picked up the little figures of himself ryu and kyuubi "okay these are special deserts i made for you and since you liked the Dallor(my word) cake you'll get a bang out of these."

Naruto watched them as he took a bite of his through his mask to make sure they did as well. The room was filled with small explosions as the edible anbu selfdestructed when they were bitten slpattering the ninja's with different berry fillings, well all except his that was just strawberry and really good.

He finished his as the others glared at him, he shrugged and said " hey i'm a fox i couldn't resist" and all they could see of him was his long main of hair as they chased him off his laughter trailing behind him.

--

The hokage sighed as he wiped his face off admiting that even if it blew up in his face it was still good. He pushed back from his desk trying to clean himself off.

There was a knock at the door "come in" he turned to see one of the chunnin at his door with a scroll the seal on it was from the annoying council. he sighed accepting it before dismissing the chunnin.

He sat back at his desk and spotted another scroll beside the one that had held the cake and hokage figure it was from the prankster too since it said "_open me"_ he was hesitant to open it after naruto's first present but decided to go ahead and do it.

"wonder what it is this time" he opened it and a puff of smoke swirled before revealing naruto "sup hokage-jiji did ya like your snack?"

The hokage nodded realizing it was a bushin and not naruto "okay then since ya liked it heres your thank you" The bushin preformed a rapid set of seals smiled and shouted **ninpo: clean sweep"** before the hokage could ask a question the clone dissapeared in another puff of smoke and was replaced by thousands of bubbles that filled his office to the brink. He held his breathe so none could enter his mouth he herd his ANBU gaurds coming he opened his mouth to shout, the bubbles rushed in then...

BAM...POP...SPLASH...

The explosion was heard through out the village. The gaurds rushed in to make sure the hokage was safe. They skidded to a halt when they saw a sparkling hokage standing in the middle of a sparkling pristine office. They looked at the hokage and then around the room for traps intruders the usual as the leader approached the hokage. He touched Sarutobi and was shocked when the hokage opened his mouth and spit out bubles that popped as soon as the touched the gaurd leaving a shiny patch of clothes behind.

The hokage turned to the gaurd and said in a hoarse voice "he's gotten better"

The gaurds knew what happened as soon as he said that,recently a new ANBU recruit would make random pranks on people using new jutsu that no one had ever heard of some saying that he created them just for those pranks. It was a mystery who he would use for his experiments people even made bets on who he would strike next his favorites were the hokage ,ANBU ,and gaurds.

They shook teir heads knowing that there was no threat. THey bowed to the hokage and went back to their stations. Sarutobi sighed and sat on his chair hearing it squeek as he skid off and onto the shining floor sliding under his desk where he stopped.

He decided that this called for a bit of payback he grinned as he got up grabbing a pen writing swiftly. He summoned a small brown monkey " Take this to my student Jiraiya and tell him if he does this i'll give him an all expenses paid trip to the famouse onsen in the mist mountains."

The brown monkey bowed" Hai sarutobi-sama." it poofed back to the summoning realm on its mission.

Sarutobi sat on his chair carefully and relaxedd taking his pipe out and smiling thinking "_your good naruto but i'm better."_

_--_

**(ANBU Base)**

Naruto tied to a chair was being tortured by Keiji, he had his hands and feet tied apart and each part was covered in meat juice with a dog licking each drop of juice off. He was laughing so hard his body was bouncing with the chair still attached.

"P-pleas-PLEASE stop...heh s-stop t-them ahaahhahahahahhhhahahahahah. ...No m-more...haha..i-i'm s-s-SORRY...now s-stop them." Naruto begged much to the amusement of the other ANBU in the room.

Their fronts were all covered in a different color jam faces splattered with it and none were to happy with the little kitsune trickster. He deserved this since the one who caught him got to choose the punishment.

Anko frowned she wanted to put the shrimp in a pit full of poisionious snakes, she grinned thinking of his screams then thought about it he had given them that delicious cake before the prank maybe not poisionus snakes just paralizing ones.

Shinichi wanted to put naruto into a room full of spiders to see what it would do to him, now he wasn't evil but this was the second prank today the first way worse.

_FLashback_

_Shinichi was practicing with his kikai bugs getting them to form a weapon and moving individualy without all the chakra it usually took. When naruto walked into the training room holding a package. _

_He raced over to shinichi jumping over the equipment in the room till he landed right in front of him. He held out the package to shinichi._

_Shinichi looked from the package to naruto not taking it afraid of a trick. "What is it naruto-san i didn't order anything."_

_Naruto smiled and laughed scratching the back of his head."Ano shinichi-san i went to your house to find you and one of the Aburame kunoichi gave me this telling me you were at headquarters and to say the lady sent it to you."_

_Shinichi nodded and told him to place it on the work bench. Naruto nodded and left the package before leaving the training area._

_When shinichi was sure he was gone he walked over to the package and opened it. At first he didn't see anything the box was to dark so he sent some of his bugs to see if there was anything was inside. _

_A few minutes later he herd the terrified screams of his bug family. He told them to withdraw but they were in the corner of box he quicly overturned the box dumping the contents and setting his bugs free._

_He looked down as a brown tarantula dropped out of the box. It starred up at him its beady eight eyes focasing on him. It scurried to him jumping on his pants. He hopped hitting his pants to make the spider drop. It tried to run up his legs again he jumped out of the way only to see it following him its eyes turning red. _

_He jumped up onto the ceiling and looked down to gasp in horror as the spider began to grow it's eyes glowing. It stared at him as if to say "your dinner". _

_Shinichi began to panic and did a quick jutsu __**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**__"__He launched a fireball at the creature's face it screamed in rage and began to spew webbing from it's mouth._

_Shinichi jumped only to be hit by one of it's eight legs and sent to the ground. He scrambled to his feet only to be knocked down again. He screamed in terror as the spider wrapped him in it's sticky web making a cocoon leaving his head free._

_He screamed until the spider spit web over his mouth then made a giant web in the upper right corner much to shinichi's horror and then placed him in the middle of the web. He began to scream in ernest around his gag._

_The spider approached him slowly its pincers snapping togther then open slaiva dripping from its jaws. He struggled wiggling trying to reach his kunai or shuriken anything to escape. The spider put it's jaws over his head and lowered it lowerand lower..._

_"Shinichi wake up ..Shinichi"_

_Slap. Bam"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...Mai ..where is..the giant demon spider..we have to leave get more help" Shinichi looked at the young woman a year older than himself. He grabbed her and the stopped as she just stared at him. _

_"Um shinichi-san you were dreaming look around there is no spider." She made him look around the room._

_"B-But there was a spider in the box." He told her still slightly histerical. She looked around the room spotting a small box about five by five for width about two by three across it wasn't very big. she picked it up and turned it over she gaped att the words written on the bottom._

_"Um shinichi-san who gave this to you?" _

_"Kitsune-sa...that little..sigh..what did he do." He looked at her with awary air about himself his glasses hiding his eyes and his collar the rest._

_She handed him the box there was a message on the bottom._

_Dear shinichi-san i hope you enjoyed your dream curtisy of my new jutsu and a small bit of help from your mom the real package by the way is on your bed kay. oh and if you wanna know the jutsu its the _Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Jutsu). _so i'm going to go hide now see you at the ceremony later._

_signed Kitsune soon to be ANBU kitsune XD_

_Shinichi tossed the box away from him and saw the small spider that naruto had attached his jutsu to. He growled in a very un-Aburame way mad in a way that was very unusual way to his family"His ass is grass tommorrow."_

_Mai just shook her head at their pranks and walked away saying as a parted shot "he is a just kid ya know"_

_Shinichi nodded totaly seriuos as he replied "thats why i'm not going to kill him"_

_Flashback end_

It turns out that the package his mother sent was a ceremonial kunai from his father telling him that the time to pick clan leader was arriving and he would have to help choose amoung the elders who would be next leaderthey only ruled as clan leader for fifteen years to make it fair.

He watched as naruto was tortured until he felt it was enough. He stepped forward and shooed the dogs away cutting naruto's bonds. The little blonde fell out of the chair tears running down his face till they reached his mask then they soaked in till it was damp. He looked up his crystal eyes wet with tears but still speaking thanks.

Shinichi pulled him to his feet and turned away " don't thank me kitsune-san i still owe you one" He walked away leaving confused anbu and one chargined naruto looking slitely scared.

--

Later that day

Narut walked past the chunnin gaurds at the gate waving as they let him through talking to kyuubi and ryu as he went into the forest. "_They sure are lax i'm not even allowed to leave the village yet and they let me through."_

_**"KIt they are lazy and only care about those coming in not leaving."**__Kyuubi spoke from the cage lounging in a blue pillow the size of a small bean bag chair. Ryu sat across from him nodding_

_"__They are to lax because they are a powerful village and beleive no one will try anything against them it is foolish and naieve it always leads to disaster when some does take advantage of their weakness._

_"yeah but they have us to help out." he changed the subject "where are we going to train today?"_

_Kyuubi smiled __**"were training in the water fall at the glen where desert meets forest and the demon realm."**_

Naruto smiled an ran at full speed reaching the glen in 20 minutes. He smiled at the sound of water falling and raced past the fronds and through the portal. The forest changed the colors going from green to a rainbow spectrum of colorful plants.

He stripped out of his leather blue boots and belt taking off his loose black ninja pants and orange shirt leaving only his fox boxers and daggers around a chain on his neck looking like your average dual necklace he shuddered letting his body revert to its demon form.He dove in the odisdain water shooting up like a rocket to do a quick kick flip landing on the dark iron sand of the desert. He played for a minute and then settled down redressing.

He went through a set of seals and summoned Ryo out of the cage. He appeared in a puff of smoke dressed in a pair of black leather biker pants with silver chains wrapped around his waist a white muscle shirt with his symbol on back,his ears and tail swaying in the breeze from the waterfall, he sat on the ground near naruto waiting.

Naruto went through another set and shouted** bushin jutsu **creating a clone of himself then pushing kyuubi concious into it. The clone changed taking on the form of kyuubi dressed in a pair of skin tight black pants with a blood red belt his shirt was the same as ryu's except it had his clan symbol instead and was a shade of light almost red orange his ears and tail changing last to match his hair. The body became solid after kyuubi filled it with youkai energy.

Naruto smiled at his two companions and asked with a slightly evil grin "shall we begin?"

The others wore matching grins and spoke in usion "**Lets""**_**Lets"**_

--

Three hours later

Naruto stood panting in a stance kyuubi had taught him with his body weight spread on the balls of his feet ready for flight his claws slightly hooked for speeds sake.

He faced off against Ryu already having sparred against kyuubi. He crouched slowly and ran at ryu ducking ubder ryu's kick and blocking his punch letting the earth absorb part of the impact when he couldn't dodge it. He slid back a couple of inches and dropped his gaurd running again for ryu as if he would attack head on he slipped under ryu's spread legs and kicked up when he was part way through.

Ryu grabbed his foot before it could connect with his sensetive flesh pulling naruto back through his legs and launching him at a tree. Naruto crashed into the tree full force creating a dent his size before he ran at him again dodging his punches and grabbing his arm balancing above ryu before he proceeded to kick him repeatedly at a fast rate in his face before back flipping off his arms weaving in and out of range of ryu's lashing tail. He landed in a crouch prepared to attack when kyuubi stepped in between them _"__**Okay enough we need food and then we have to head back to the village in an hour."**_

Naruto and ryu nodded dropping to the ground exhausted. They rested while kyuubi prepared the food he had collected while they fought. it was a mixture of wild friuts, fish, and berries.He pulled out the scroll naruto had handed him it contained a pot for tea, a bag of tea leaves, four bottles of water pluse four sa-ke cups and sa-ke containers.

He glanced over at naruto holding up the sa-ke sloshing it gently to get his attention. Naruto looked over at kyuubi and did a double take at the sa-ke. He stood up and walked over to kyuubi crouching next to him his golden hair sweeping out around him after he lost his hair tye in the fight with kyuubi.

"Where did you get sa-ke?" He asked curious

Kyuubi handed him the scroll "no the question is where did you get it"

Naruto turned the scroll over to see the writing it said "keiji-inu" Naruto laughed and shoowed kyuubi the writing

(somewhere else)

"Damn where is that scroll hey cicaly ya seen my emergany scroll with the extra sa-ke?"

"No now lets go"

"Damn i wanted that sa-ke"

(back to Naruto and gang)

Ryu finally got off the ground walking over to the to get food and tea, he was delighted to see that there was sa-ke as well and didn't bother asking whose it was he had heard their conversation. He prepared to sit down when they all felt a large wave of chakra being admitted from the desert region. In silent communication they decided to go check it out each taking a solider pill to replenish their chakra

They made their way swiflty across the dunes naruto getting stuck every now and then( he still doesn't know about the basic chakra exercises cause everyone one wanted his teacher to teach him when he went to school in about 6 more months in march) Ryu picked naruto up and raced with him to the site of a now plethera of chakra surging and fadeing.

When they reached the area they saw a man with dark gray hair with streaks of lighter gray and silver even from the back it gave him a feral look but the fun part was that there were around eight others fighting against him and still loosing. The man's enemies were all in shades of black, blue or light blue saying they were family. Naruto could tell they were demons just not what kind since he couldn't see that far away yet.

The man tossed one of the others over his shoulder slamming them into sand. Nauto and the others watched as a second assailant sneaked up ehind him and stabbed him with something while he was fighting another enemy. After wards the man began to weaken slowly loosing ground to them then he was attacked by a fireball and hit the ground paralyzed after that happened one of the mans enemies proceeded to kick the man in the face stomache and back of the head as if the damage weren't enough he grabbed what looked even from here like a kunai and raised it above his the mans private as if to castrate him first as a final humiliation.

When kyuubi saw this he went into a rage it was one thing to kill an enemy quite another to unman him in an unfair fight. He signaled Ryu and naruto that he was going ahead and raced off so fast that the blackhaired man with the kunai had no time to move as he was back slapped away from his target. Naruto and ryu caught up just after naruto bending over the downed man. He sniffed the would and said to ryu " Its chimera poison, we need to get him back to camp fast so i can make an antidote or else he'll die in about sixteen hours and he won't go quietly either."

Ryu nodded and stood over naruto and the man as he began to do a simple healing jutsu over the mans outer wounds his hands glowing green. He sealed the claw marks on the mans chest and thighs noting absently that they were wolf claws and always aiming for a big artery as if to slow him from blood loss.

While naruto healed and ryu stood watch kyuubi stood there and faced off against the five left three of them had already been killed by the man. The black haired one stepped forward his kunai ready." Fox why're you interfering with this it ain't yo fight."

Kyuubi shook his head his tails bristling a bit " **Oh it ain't my fight but see i't ain't a fight its an all out brawl s'far as i'm concerned seein as how there so many of you."**

Oh this is a fight a fight for territory he invaded now he dies" The black wolf was cocky and didn't expect kyuubi to kick him in the gut sending him to his knees serveral feet from his original position. KYuubi smiled and said "_**little wolf little wolf i don't like to be lied to this aint your territory it belongs to the setta pack why do i know this you ask its simple they have markers all along their territory and you have officialy crossed the line mutt."**_

Kyuubi launched an all out assult on them slamming them left and right smacking them till they cried out in pain. He didn't let up at all toying with them to let his joy of blood last a while longer. He danced around them slashing and weakining them. He stopped in front of them and licked his claws letting his eyes fill with joy at their pain an dshowing them their death.

One of the blue wolves thought it was a good idea to try to take the little blonde haired one as a hostage. He raced around kyuubi and under ryu using his ajility to slide right under him. He grabbed the golden haired one realizing it was a small male kitsune. He grasped naruto under the arms and dragged him away from the injured man.

He pressed a kunai to naruto's throat and ryu growled a low rumbling sound. "No one move or the kit dies" he pressed the kunai to naruto's neck harder drawing a bead of blood. He looked over as he herd kyuubi snickering adn looked alarmed as ryu began to laugh. He backed up a step more wondering what was going on when he felt his hostage stop moving.

He looked down into naruto's cerulean slitted eyes before he looked down and saw there was a snake at the kits feet. He jumped away and tried to run but was caught the tail. The snake grew huge and slithered after him. It's eyes glowed an strange red. He tried to move but as he starred into the creatures eyes he knew he was about to die. It slowly crawled to him never removing eye contact it opened it's jaws and put it over his head where he proceeded to scream until he died crushed in the snakes body.

The other wolves watched as their comrad stopped pulling the kit away and began screaming he tried to run but fell over his own feet and when he got up he just stood there silent till some kind of pressure killed him his screams deafening. They looked down at the one who had been nearest him and saw that the kit was smiling a quick flash of teeth in an angelic face then the kit just walked back over and sat down doing the glow thing again on their enemy.

They backed up afraid now, Kyuubi saw there reaction and laughed as ryu turned back to them too. "_**well you really shouldn't piss off the kit it's dangerous right ryu."**_

_**"**_**oh yes more dangerous then either you or i and scarier too."** He nodded his head hair flying back and forth in the desert winds.

Kyuubi launched himself at the remaining four signaling ryu to take two too. They quickly dispatched them and helped naruto take the man back to camp. Naruto pulled out a scroll that held all types of herbs picking three and began to cush them into a poulice. He tore the mans shirt looking for the would he found it near the middle of his spinal collum.

The wound was a grey green on the mans light brown skin, it was already closing. Naruto whispered "sorry" and cut the wound open again purple puss seeped from the wound. Naruto let it drain until the puss started runing red with blood then he applied the poulice to some bandages and wrapped them around his torso.

Kyuubi waited till he was sure the area was safe before disspelling the clone he was using returning to his cell ryu followed soon after stating that they had 45minutes left before lights out at the base. Naruto placed the man's arm around his shoulder jostling him . Grey eyes snapped open for a second a snarl coming from the man's lips as he bit naruto over his right nipple, Naruto dropped him as foreign chakra entered his body. He looked down at the bite to see it was healed.

Naruto shrugged it off and picked up the man running through the forest to the safest place he knew for a wolf demon. He landed with his burden outside of the minata house, he quickly set the man down and knocked on the door. He stepped back as it flew open and mira strangled him in a hug.

She set him down when she smelled the blood, she glanced down and gasped "mom, dad i need help." she immediately went to the mans side. her dad ran to the door and saw naruto about to give a greeting when he smelled familiar blood "Lunair get the room upstairs ready lord Kaiba is hurt"

Naruto watched in fascination as they treated the man now known as Kaiba as if a king. He quickly explained to mirawhat happened and left saying he'll be back in a few days.

--

(**ANBU base)**

Naruto walked into his room turning on the light to see his bed full of scrolls and presents, he had forgotten that it was his birthday. He pushed all the scrolls off the bed and made room so he could sit down. He opened his first present it was the remains of a figure he had made with a not attached to it

_Dear kitsune-san_

_My revenge will be swift later but for now here's your gift use it well_

it was left unsigned but held a bag of material to sharpen and polish blades, the next package held a dummy with revolving arms and body, he found all type of things from kunai's to cook ware even notebooks and such. The scrolls contained lots of jutsus and techniques even the kage bushin no jutsu which helped you create a solid clone of yourself with part of your power and all of your knowledge it even gave you what ever knowledge it gained before it is disspelled.

He was happy and decided it was time to rest, he took a quick shower and fell onto his bed after sealing all his gifts in a scroll on his desk. He closed his eyes to reality and entered his mind sending his body to sleep.

naruto's mindscape

_Naruto walked into the cage his outfit changing as well from his black and green pajamas to a green harem outfit much the same as his blue minus the collar to hide his lower face but he still had his mask on so it didn't matter. His jewle had changed to an emerald green to match._

_He went past the rooms and into the kitchen. He spotted kyuubi already preparing the tea and materials he needed for making hop shrimp and cabbage soup which had been knicknamed bokchoy soup. The basic ingredients lined on the table._

_(_Okay guys this is a real recipe my own creation so enjoy)

Ingredients

1 head of cabbage

1 head of asian cabbage

1 head of bokchoy

4 carrots

1 onion

1 bag of shrimp if jumbo 2 if regular

1 1/2cups of soy sauce

3 cups of terriyaki sauce

1/3 cup hotsauce

bottle of vegitable oil

3 cups of water

1 big skillet

1 big pot

First off you have to chop up all your ingredients and detail the shrimp next you fry the cabbage till its slightly crispy and soft . You can add sesoning to it as you prepfer. Next you add the following asian cabbage and bokchoy (use all till stalks then through away stalks and excess) this should take about 10 to 15 minutes when finished pour skillet content into the pot add 2 cups of water and boil adding as it boils the terriyaki sauce, soy sauce, hot sauce, and other ingredients when about 15 minuets pass by it should be ready to eat serve over rice or noodles. If its too salty add the third cup of water to balance it out.

well thats my interlood mayb i'll add some more recipe's later but till then enjoy

_Naruto brought the bowls of soup and rice to the table serv ing them each a large share. He waited for their reactions always loving to see the results of something he created whether it be food or jutsu._

_They ate with a look of joy on both their faces(_a/n can't help it i like to brag about my food)_. He waited a few moments then ate as well. The silence was filled with the sounds of eating. _

_They finished eating and kyu and ryu washing the dishes. They finished they all went to the living room picking a pillow. Naruto practicaly bouncing in his waiting for kyuubi to fulfill his promise. Kyuubi got settled down in a pink pillow and thought where to start his explination ,he finally decided to start with his name and go from there._

_**"Okay naruto you know me as the kyuubi no kitsune correct? **__Naruto nodded as kyuubi contiued__**"well that is just my title my true name is Kyoshiro."**_

_He laughed at their expressions "__**Yes**__**my name is kyoshiro and the reason i'm called kyuubi is because of my nine tails i am the first of the kitsunes to reach my ninth tail and survive it."**_

**"**_Wow thats so...sooooooooo freakin cool." Naruto bounced on his pillow in excitment. Ryu just had a puzzled face,his eyes widened and he asked"_**Are you the kitsune that attacked the village and was destroyed by a mortal?"**

_Kyo's eyes poped out anime style and then he fell off his pillow rolling his laughter spilling from his lips like music from a brook. "__**Yeah ...yeah thats me i...hah. got sealed though and meet my container, okay any way the reason i attacked was because i sensed a disturbance in the dimension rifts and went to investigate. I found a deathly pale man with snake like eyes trying to use the souls of children to rip a whole in the rift.**_

_**When i confronted him**_

_(Flash back)_

_The man turned around the children screaming behind him kyo walked over to the man in human form. He looked from the children to the man taking it in at a glance. He advanced on the man slow and smooth as if dancing."__**Excuse me but what are you doing here?"**_

_Kyo advanced as the man slithered closer to the children a kunai in his hand near the face of the little girl her brown eyes wide in fear. The man swiped it across her face earning a high pitched scream amid the spray of fresh blood. He licked the blood from the kunai the childrens screams seeming to fuel his madness._

_"__Hello kyuubi-san i knew you would come if you felt a threat to the rift"_

_Kyo growled letting his demonic features show his ears and tail showing through "__**Why do you mess with that which does not harm you!"**_

_Kyo charged the snake man as he slit the throat of the two children and died in a puff of smoke signaling it was a bushin as he laughed saying__' You can find me at konoha try to kill me if you can"._

_The voice faded as kyo went to kneel by the slain children. They couldn't be more than five or six to innocent to have died in this way. Kyo's rage grew as it did he changed to his demon form his thinking was scrambled as the only thoughts were that children were to be protected and cherished not hurt or murdered._

_He went to konoha and was stopped by a buch of ninja that just started attacking him out of no where. He defended himself as best as he could in his rage state. He fought and fought until a man with hair like the sun on top of a huge toad with a child in his arm began to draw him torwards them. _

_Kyo fought the pull but in the end was sealed in the baby held by the man that was called the fourth hokage and the greatest hokage of his village._

_Kyo woke up in the cage hearing a voice say " for the deaths you have caused you have been punished but for what i have seen you will not die but live on in the child in penance."_

_Flash back end_

_Naruto and Ryu stared at kyo as if still absorbing the information. Ryu came out of it first shaking his head a look of respect on his face. "_**now i understand why you can only leave with naruto's help your trapped here"**

_Kyo nodded and waited for naruto's reaction, he didn't expect naruto to cry "Kyo i'm so sorry you had to go through that, but know this if i find that snake bastard HE IS DEAD"_

_Kyo nodded and ryu seconded it both telling naruto to sleep now because he had to train tomorrow. Naruto left his mind and fell asleep dreaming._

_(__**Dream land)**_

_**Naruto walked through the forest going torwards the only light he could see. The light started to fade making naruto run as fast as he could. He jumped over a large vine that tried to keep him from the light.**_

_**He jumped through a small opening and landed beside a small campfire a figure sleeping on the other side. He slowly approached the figure till he was blocking the fire's light. **_

_**He gently grasped the man's shoulder, it was obviously a man now that he was close. Naruto grasped the blanket on the man and was surprised to feel hair. It was so silky naruto had to grip it to touch the man's shoulder.**_

_**He turned the man slowly and was scared whe the man's other hand shot out to grab his wrist pulling him over the man's shoulder. Naruto landed onhis back underneathe the man. **_

_**He looked up into silver eyes like a beam of moonlight on the lake. He struggled to breath past his fear as the man's face lowered to his.**_

_**He prepared to be killed but the man just sniffed him then rolled away. Naruto stayed still no knowing what to expect from the animal like man.He turned his head slowly to look at where the man had retreated to.**_

_**The man was hunched over near the fire. He slowly got up making no sudden moves. When he could sit up he stood and crept up to the man one step at a time making as little noise as possible.**_

_**The man's head turned to watch his advance. He stopped a few feet away as not to be grabbed again. Naruto waited for the man to do something that would indicate his intentions.**_

_**"Hey pup what are you doing here?" Naruto looked around for the person who had spoken seeing only the man who continued to stare at him.**_

_**Naruto hesitantly replied " I don't know isn't this a dream?" **_

_**"Hm, so thats why"**_

_**"What do you mean sir who are you why are you in my dream?" Naruto asked in one long breath.**_

_**"The answer is simple pup i bit you and now we're connected telepathicaly for awhile."**_

_**Naruto grew aprehensive at this information "so your saying you can inter my mind at will?"**_

_**"Yeah well at least in your dreams" The man nodded and noticed that the pup was not even worried "What's your name pup"**_

_**A vein on naruto's head poped to the surface showing his anger as he grit out " The name is Naruto and you do not want to be in my head it's already got more than one tenant."**_

_**The man looked curious but didn't press, he held his hand out to naruto "My names Kaiba, it was noce to meet you."**_

_**Naruto was about to ask what he meant when he heard an alarm go off.**_

**(Reality)**

Naruto stopped his alarm and quickly dressed, he decided to go to the hokage's library to look up his seal. He walked right past the gsurds his mask firmly in place. The gaurds didn't even give him a second look it was almost funny how easy it was to read the forbidden scrolls as long as he had an ANBU mask.

He found the scroll of seals on a small table it was huge. The scroll was only a couple inches shorter than him. He unrolled it and began to read the first one he found was the **Kage bushin jutsu **it made solid clones that had part of the original's power level. The list went on he memorized each one filing the information away for later.

After about an hour he found the seal that was on his stomache it was called the **Shiki fuujin. **The seal used the user's soul to seal another into an object with the help of the shinigami. He studied the seal but couldn't figure it out no one knew enough about seals to teach him but the sannin Jiraiya and he had never met the man.

He sighed in frustration and closed the scroll leaving the library and heading to the Base. Naruto walked down a side street when he smelled something good. He followed the scent to a little resturant called Ichiruka's, he walked in and sat on a stool.

A woman around late teens early twenties stood in front of him her eyes shining with mirth. "Can i help you Mr ANBU- san"

Naruto nodded his head rapidly " Do you serve ramen?" He asked unsurely.

She nodded smiling "you just asked for my dad's specialty what kind do you want?"

"A pork ramen and a miso ramen please." Naruto surpressed the urge to bounce while kyo and ryu shook their heads thinking how the kid could be such a great cook but love ramen so much.

After about three minutes she set two bowels in front of him. He pulled his fox mask back so hishair peeked through the mask a bit giving her a flash of red before he adjusted it so no hair showed. He ate it all in about two point two seconds without removing his face mask.

He asked for her name and the chef's so he could thank them both she told him her name was Ayame and her dad wasTeuchi. He gave compliments to both and left saying he would swing by when he could.

Naruto smiled lowering his fox mask thinking _I found a ramen stall things are looking up cain't wait for training._ He was so distracted that he didn't notice the man behind him or the frog in front of him. All he saw was the floor rushing up to meet him and then true darkness.

--

nyah so what cha think i know i repeat so deal something i just can't help cause describing it to you is harder than imagining it then i have all the details and just let it roll. well thanks for reading and i'll send the next as soon as i can . LAter DAys PEople :P


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer i do not own naruto but i do own my own charachters and this is an original so :P**

**Chapter 8**

Kaiba woke to an unkown house sensing that something was wrong. He laid there to orientate himself before looking around the room it spun for a second then steadied. He rose to a sitting position pushing himself up by his arms. The door to his left opened revealing a she wolf with gold and gray hair, she rushed to his side when she saw him struggling to rise.

Lunair was surprised that the wolf lord was up and about after only a day with the poison that naruto had said was in his body. She helped him sit aginst the headboard then said " My lord KAiba you shouldn't be up yet you were infected with Chimera poison"

Kaiba looked surprised that he was even alive and said as much " How am i alive there is no cure for that poison"

Lunair smiled replying "i don't know but my son naruto brought you here for recovery so you'd have to ask him."

Kaiba nodded in understanding " Where is you cub so that i may thank him and the one who helped with the poison."

He was a little leery after she began to laugh but said nothing waiting for her to finish. She took a gulp of air and then said " I'm sorry lord Kaiba but he isn't a cub but a kit." She held up her hand so she could continue " We adoppted him into our family because he didn't have one and needed a place to call home. He's special smart kind loveable and sooooooo cute to."

Kaiba looked at her as she explained how she and her family had met the kit he learned was called naruto. He was impressed and a little sad for the kit. He waited then asked "so where is the kit now?"

She looked sad as she told him how his old village had called him back and him returning just after his party. She pointed to a pile of presents that were unopened "we were so occupied with trying to get you cleaned and rebandaged that we couldn't give him his presents from the villagers and us."

He looked around the room and noticed the things he had missed it was filled with weapons scrolls and tools all scattered as if the owner would come back any moment. "Is this his room?"

She nodded and he sniffed the sir catching a scent that was familiar to him but he couldn't remember until she described how the kit looked. He turned to her and asked where her husband was. "Oh he took the kids to spar and train before they head on to the next mission they'll be back in a few hours."

Kaiba was about to ask another question when he felt a pain in the back of his neck. He blacked out for a second and when he opened his eyes lunair was staring down at him worried as only a she wolf could. He pushed her hands away and stood, she tried to stop him but he pushed her away standing to his full height of 5'10 his waist lenght hair falling to his back in a thick braid.

He walked out the room door and down the only flight of stairs going torwards the portal that lead to the human world. She raced in front of him blocking the exit "i'm sorry lord kaiba but you can not leave your still injured."

He gave her a grey eyed glare " your kit is in trouble and you are blocking me from helping."

She gaped at him " how can you know this ..no never mind where is he i'll call the others and go with you."

He shook his head "i can move faster alone..."

She growled at him " my name is Lunair Minata and that is my child so you will wait so i can get the others and don't even think of crossing me lord or not."

He was surprised at her vehenimance and conceeded knowing not to get in the way of a mother wolf if he wanted to remain a male.

Lunair blew a golden whistle and a fe seconds later two males and another female were in front of him waiting. She told them quickly about naruto being in danger and all of the growled in rage then turned to him and bowed before agreeing that the faster they leave the better. Lunair turned to kaiba and said " lead on her eyes turning to wolf amber in her rage.

He nodded and raced through the portal following the psychic trail from naruto.

--

Naruto woke his head throbbing in pain,he tried to grab his hands but found that he was tied from head to toe in strong chakra surpressing rope. He wiggled trying to get a hand free " I wouldn't do that if i were you."

Naruto turned his head to look at who spoke he laughed to see a man with long spiky white hair that went doen his back he wore a strange outfit with white shirt a red vest and baggy pants with wooden geta. Naruto couldn't stop laughing the man got irratated and marched over to naruto.

He squatted down to naruto's level but had the bad luck of being int the range of naruto's legs. Naruto aimed a swift kick to the man's balls. It connected with a satisfying crunch causing the man to howl in pain and fall down. Naruto untied himself using a kunai to cut the ropes.

He walked to the man and placed a kunai at his throat, the man looked at his eyes as he grimaced in pain " you really should pick your targets more closely mr Pedophile"

"i'm...not a...pedophile" the man screamed around the kunai. Naruto moved back from the man as he rolled to his knees still clutching his balls tenderly. " okay if not a pedophile why me?"

The man looked at naruto out of light gray eyes " cause the old man asked me to take you on a training trip." He pulled out a scroll and tossed it to naruto. Naruto backed away and opened the scroll

_Dear naruto_

_Meet one of the leagendary sannin and your new mentor for the time before you return to enter the academy. There is no need to fear him he may be a pervert but he likes grown or nearly grown females not young boys. You can trust him and learn from him for the next few years until you are ._

_sighned Sarutobi third hokage of Konoha_

Naruto looked from the paper to the weird man and back looking scepticaly wary of this news. He felt a shift in the wind as the man sat on a log nearbye. He turned to the direstion the wind was originating from, he caught several familiar scents and before either he or the man could react shintaro and his family along with the man he had helped save landed in the clearing.

Jiraya gasped as several people landed in the clearing in front of naruto. He got into a defensive stance and prepared to attack. He was nonpulsed as the two of the strangers grabbed naruto and he heard naruto scream, he tried to rush to save naruot but was blocked by the three other figures.

Two of the figures rushed him and even though he was fast they still caught him. He looked up aprehensivly as the third came at him growling he tied his hands enough to make jiraya yelp in pain. His pained noises were cut off by the same one sealing his mouth with a gag.

Naruto screamed from the force of the two's momentum. He toppled over with them riding his smalll body to the ground. He felt water on his face and smelled salt and water. He looked up at Lunair who was looking over his body to see if he was hurt. He gently pushed away from her and Mina's embrace smiling at them asking " Why are you all here?"

Lunair pointed to the man called Kaiba " He told us you were in trouble so we all rushed as fast as we could." She wrapped him in her arms hugging and nuzzling his head making him feel warm and safe.

He shook his head " Kaa-san uh i mean Lunair-san there has been a mistake im not in any danger well at least not from him." Naruto nodded over to the bound and wriggling Jiraya.

After they felt the man was secure enough the others walked over to naruto and the women checkin his health. Shintaro looked worried " are you sure naruto we heard you saying he was a pedophile thats why we rushed here and he looks like one too."

They all turned to look at the sannin who just stared back curiosity and wariness filled his gaze as he got a better lookat the males seeing as the women where on the ground behind them holding naruto. He looked at naruto pointedly as if to say who are they.

Naruto strung his voice to a whisper that only animals or demons could hear " The leader of my village asked him to train me for a while so i can protect myself betteer," He put up a hand to stop kenshin from speaking " no they don't know im a demon kenshin and no i don't plan on telling them unless i can trust them."

He glanced at Kaiba "Why are you here sir i don't know you"

Kaiba steppd up close pulling naruto from the embrace of the she wolves. He put naruto's fae close to his blowing his breath across naruto's cheek while his adoptive family growled at the lords rudeness "oh but don't you Naruto we have met before."

At naruto's confused look Kaiba lifted him enough that his face was level with naruto's chest. He blew on naruto's chest causing him to shiver and kenshin to pull him out of kaiba's arms. " we met last night in the land of dreams."

Kenshin looked at the lord eye's narrowed "No offense meant lord but you are acting like a pervert touching this little kit as if he was a lover and not a child."

Kaiba took the rebuke in stride and grabbed naruto back sitting on the log jiraya had vacated earlier. He pulled up naruto's shirt to reveal the his chest Kaiba was stunned that naruto had not two marks but four his own cresent symbol surrounded by wolf fangs as well as two fox symbols one obviously the boys and a tiger mark each showing a symbol with nine marks indicating their tails and power.

The only ones beside himself and naruto who understood the significance of the marks were Lunair and Shintaro. They stared at naruto with new respect because he wasn't just a powerful kit he had powerful freinds bound to him as well. The truth was deeper than that and kaiba fully understood that. " May i join the other two who protect you?"

Naruto smiled happy he would have another gaurdian and teacher. Everyone watched as Kaiba set naruto on his feet then kneeled before him. He ran his tounge over the mark and poof he was gone.

Lunair smiled as she saw jiraya slump to the ground unconcious. She gave naruto a hug and waited for the others to do the same. " Naruto i consider you my son so fair warning you have tamed three powerful beasts and from my guess their all male, hm be careful of them and stay safe"

They all left after untying jiraya and saying god bye to him saying to come visite. He sat back thinking of the things to come as he waited for jiraya to awaken.

Jiraya woke an hour later grogy and thinking they were under attack. He looked across from him to find naruto asleep and there was no sign of intruders. He checked to see if he was still tied feeling nothing he sighed and woke naruto begining their journey.

"Hey naruto do you know what sealing is?" He looked down at naruto to see his eyes sparkle for a breif moment then go dark.

"No jiraya sama what is it" His expression leaked through to his eyes making them a sky blue so pure as to be white

Jiraya smiled and started his lectuer" Well its..."

--

**2 years later**

The gaurds watched as a man and a small boy approached the gaates one of them laughed at the man's clothes he looked like a street performing clown with his long white hair and clothes it was hilarious. His partner punched him " Shut up that's the sanin jiraya he could kick your ass from here to suna if he wanted to."

That shut the man up pretty fast as they waited for jiraya to sign himself and the child in.After they left he looked at the names.

**Jiraya toad hermit sanain of konoha**

_Naruto uzumaki_

He didn't recognize the second name. he shrugged and went back to watching the gate.

Naruto looked around his hood hiding most so his features better than his face mask had. Konoha hadn't changed that much except there was less children in the streets. He felt undressed without the mask he had, had on for so long.

He glowered at jiraya hating him for making him remove his mask and then burning it not even letting him by a new one.

_FLash back_

_Naruto and jiraya came to a small town this was the third largest village that they had been to in the year and a half since they left konoha._

_Jiraya was so curious to see what naruto realy looked like, he smirked as he thought of the perfect plan. He decided to use naruto's weakness for Ramen against him._

_Naruto looked around as they walked down the main street his braided hair making him look like a girl. He didn't pay attention to the looks people were giving them. He was used to it now, jirayastood out like a sore thumb and a child eith him seemed even odder. He laughed as he remembered jiraya getting arrested for kidnaping him, it was funny because all jiraya had done was take him from a crazy women that wanted to keep him for some reason._

_The people had thought he was taking her child and had called the village gaurdians who looked after them. It took three hours to explain that naruto was training with him the gaurdians kept asking if the bad man had made him say it. This all finaly ended when naruto had broken down crying saying why they were trying to take away his grandpa._

_The people let jiraya go apologising profusely for the mistake and wrote the woman up for attempted kidnapping._

_Naruto snapped out of his memories as jiraya asked him a question. He turned to the hermit sanin "Wha.. sorry jiraya-sama what were you saying?"_

_Jiraya smiled " I said would you like to make a bet with me?"_

_"What is the bet about?"_

_"How long you can resist eating ramen?"_

_"What do i get if i win?"_

_Jiraya tapped his chin for a second "If you win i'll buy all the ramen you want, but if you loose i get to burn your mask and you can't get another."_

_Naruto was about to agree when kyo stopped him "__**Kit this deal is unfair ask him to allow you to handle all their finances whether you win or loose. Tell him that you want to learn to be as responsible as he is."**_

_Naruto repeated what kyo said and saw jiraya's chest puff with pride he supressed his grin. Jiraya agreed and their bet began. _

_It was unfair jiraya did everything to get him to eat and finallt won when naruto opened his mouth to say something and he stuffed noodles down his throat. Naruto couldn/t resist after the first taste and devoured it._

_Jiraya smiled knowing he had one even if he had cheated. " Okay naruto give me the mask"_

_Naruto looked up from his bowl, he growled but a deal was a deal. He put his head down and removed the mask. it had helped hide his hair that was under the mask and his shirt. He pulled the mask off dislodging his hair and it came down his back in waves of gold-red orange. Some of the customers in the shop with them stopped what they were doing at the sight of naruto's hair._

_He handed over the mask without looking up, jiraya was getting impatient to see his face. Naruto shifted his shoulders till his hair covered his face from view. He continued to eat his ramen till it was gone, he stood turning so fast that only the people in the back of him got a view of his face. _

_Jiraya herd the people gasp and even some pass out from blood loss which was something considering this was a child. He was even more curious to see naruto's face but was put off as naruto walked out and left jiraya with the bill. _

_By the time he got out of the resturant shop naruto was gone. He looked around for clue's and saw a bunch of women surrounding a clothing store they were all cooing over something. He walked up behind them and saw a fall of gold._

_Naruto stood in front of the mirror in his new outfit, he needed to change because without his mask people had begun to stare at him again even passing out. He wore a red jacket with a yellow hood and a sun design on the sides. He wore a pair of orange and black shinobi pants and black combat boots._

_He quickly pulled the hood up and saw that there was a large enough shadow to hide his face. He smiled satisfied he walked out the shop after paying. He made his way through a crowd of women that starred at him it gave him the creeps the looks in their eyes._

_He made it back to their hotel after loosing the pack of women in the shops. He was tired and sweaty, he made a quick decision grabbing his clothes and a change of underwear and some shampoo he headed to the nearest onsen._

_Jiraya followed naruto keeping a close watch out for the rabid women that had chased him off from the shop eralier. He had a notebook in his hands writing fast as a huge lecherous grin spread across his face at all the new material for his book "Icha Icha Paradise"._

_Naruto walked into the onsen paying the cashiere and moving to the open air bath.(A/N he doesn't realize jiraya is a pervert yet he's ten give me a break kay) Naruto stripped putting a towel around his waist and one around his neck._

_He was stopped before he went out by Kyo, Ryu, and Kai. They wanted out he didn't ask why and released Kai and Ryu then made a kagebushin putting Kyo in it. Once the other three were stripped they went into the open air bath._

_Naruto jumped into it with a splash as the others looked at him with fondness in their eyes. They were in the water for about five minutes when another door opened and a gang of women came out. Naruto and his crew froze and so did the women and jiraya up in the tree._

_The women looked from one to the other and then there was a huge squeel as the women glomped them naruto was lost in a sea of women cuddling him. His companions tried to get to him but were held back by the women who had them._

_jiraya was writing furiously about a group orgy involving four hot males at an onsen. He was so occupied that he didn't notice naruto spot him in the tree. _

_Naruto got a great idea as he saw jiraya spying on them from a tree. He made his voice as loud as he could "PERVERT"._

_It was like a grenande had gone off the women all looked to where he was pointing when they spotted jiraya it was like a wall of fire sprang from them. Kyo and Ryu grabbed Naruto and Kai who were trapped in the water. _

_They used the distraction to dress and leave running out of the entrance. The owner started to yell about unpaying customers when a bag of yen landed on his desk and he just grabbed it going back to reading._

_Naruto was in shock because of the women he kept shuddering saying he couldn't breathe. Kai wasn't any better he had hikkies all over his chest and back his eyes blank from either pleasure or pain no one could tell. _

_Kyo and ryu made sure they were okay before sending themselves back into the cage along with kaiba. Naruto woke to the sight of jiraya coming in close torn but a big grin on his face. He turned to naruto about to say something and passed out at the sight of his face an even bigger grin in it's place._

Naruto shook his head as he caught up with jiraya having slowed down in his daydreaming.

They made it to the hokage tower and walked past the recptionist, they entered the hokage's office naruto scowling and jiraya grinning. Jiraya walked up to the hokage giving a report of naruto's progress in seals "I'm telling you sensei he is a level three seal master in another two or three years he'll be a master"

Sarutobi looked at naruto not able to see his face under the hood. He turned to jiraya pointing at naruto.

Jiraya laughed " he just doesn't want anyone to see his face after that last incident."

Sarutobi looked puzzled till jiraya explained that naruto was attacked by a couple of civilians in the last village saying they wanted to keep him cause he was so beautiful.

Jiraya reported all that had happened during their two year absents it was enough to make sarutobi blush. He turned his head to hide the tell tell blood in his cheeks. "Naruto this year you are going to join the academy as a second year and will graduate in about two more years depending on you grades, Milon"

A ninja bowed to the hokage kneeling near naruto. "Take naruto to the academy and introduce him to iruka his teacher."

"Hai" he turned to naruto revealing dull blue eyes like a robins feathers. " If you will follow me naruto i'll take you to class."

Naruto bowed and turned to leave "Later ero-sanin, later ero-jiji"

He left them discussing new plans for the book that jiraya was writing now.

--

**At the Academy**

Naruto sighed as he walked with Milon to the class room. He had learned from traveling with the perverted sanin that he should be wary even in class and not show all his knowledge. He stood still as he waited outside the class room for milon to bring the teacher.

He didn't have to wait long as a man followed milon out. He was sround 5'6 with dark brown hair a scar across his face and he was slightly built saying he had seen battle, he wore the standard chunin vest with a pair of tan kakis and a light brown shirt.

The man stared at him for a moment then introduced himself as Iruka Umino. " Naruto-kun come on so i can introduce you to the class."

Naruto nodded deciding to put on his act once more he learned a lesson from that onsen and that was to not let people see the real you or you got jumped. He walked behind Iruka into the front of the class room.

Iruka wrote his name on the board introducing him to the class. Naruto greeted them in a small exagerated bow. He made a quick glance around the room seeing who was who. The report he got from the hokage told him about the clans and his classmates.

He waited for iruka to assign him a seat and when he said sit next Uchiha sauske naruto snorted "can you not sit me next to the chicken please its to early to hear his hen's clucking"

Iruka sighed as Sauske glared at naruto and so did his fan girls " okay sit next to Shino Aburame then"

Naruto nodded and walked up to the last row sitting next to the quiet aburame. He smiled liking his seat already.

The class was silent as their teacher was called out by a ninja and then he came back with someone. When iruka introduce the boy most thought he was weird cause he hadn't talked or taken off his hood even when he sat down.

Shino looked at his new seat mate from the corner of his eyes his bugs reading the other's chakra and saying they couldn't He turned to introduce himself as was polite. "I'm Aburame Shino uzumaki-san"

Naruto chuckled it sounded like exactly what shinichi had said at their first meeting "Hello shino-san nice to meet one of from such a cool family, well except shinichi-san"

Shino was startled to hear his older cousin's name "How do you know my cousin Uzumaki-san if i may ask"

Before naruto could answer iruka interupted them saying "If you want to have a conversation do it a lunch break not when other's are learning."

The class sniggered until I ruka hushed them then continued with his lecture. Naruto passed shino a note before putting his head down and falling asleep.

_shino if you wanna talk more eat luch with me kay._

_-naruto_

Shino tucked the paper into his jacket waiting till class was over to even look at naruto's sleeping form.

--

**Lunch time**

Naruto sat under a laurell tree eating a small bento he had made for the evening. He looked up when he felt shino and another approach him, beside shino was a hyuga girl with light pupilless eyes and a sad look about her. She hid behind shino a bit as he introduced her as Hinata hyuuga.

She smiled shyly at the hooded naruto " H-Hi N-Naruto-san W-welcome to t-the academy"

Naruto smiled at her studering and patted the place next to him indicating they shoud sit. " Thank you hinata-chan i'm happy to be hear with you and shino-san"

Hinata blushed a pale pink on her alabaster skin. Shino cleared his throat and asked "Naruto-san how do you know shinichi?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head giving them a glimps of gold. " I met shinichi-san when i wsa younger and ..more..he troublesome."

Shino nodded thinking of the times shinichi-ni had come home to the clan house after a mission grumbling about a blond shrimp and pranks. He looked at naruto's lunch and had to ask. " Did you make it youraelf naruto-san"

Naruto straightened and enthusiacticaly said "yeah i've been trying a couple of new recipes would you like to try some."

Naruto's hood slipped a little letting a streak of red shine through with the gold. He leaned over to offer then his bento.

They both looked down and gaped to themselves as they looked at the neat tray of food. It looked like meatballs rice with some kind of sauce and a small green salade with that smelled of fruit.

Hinata was the first to try a bite of the salad. The others waited for her opinion, ahe nibbled the salade for a moment before doing a little squee that drew the attention of some of their other classmates who glanced over at them before ignoring them again.

Hinats tasted so many different fruits that it was like a really good smoothy rolled all together. She reached for more before she realized that the boys were watching her. She swallowed the bite she had in her mouth and turned a tomato red " s-sorry i-it was just so good."

Shino took that as a good review and tried the meatballs. His bugs started to buzz around him as he became energized chewing on the succulent, chewy, flavorful meat that tasted like barbeque and meatballs put into one.

Naruto watched as shino quietly humed with activity from his bugs. He was happy to see that his new friends were enjoying his food. "um..would you like to try some of the rice."

Both slowly nodded and reached their chopsticks to try some when a dog came bareling into the bento. They jumped apart as the food went flying ,behind the dog they could hear a voice calling "Akamaru get back here"

Naruto,Shino,and Hinata turned to see a boy with wild brown brown hair cut short in backa nd long on the sides he wore a band around his head. His face had two red triangles one on each cheek, his small fangs glittered as he yelled at the puppy again.

Naruto recognized the boy as Inuzuka kiba from the markings and his canine partner. Akamaru jumped from the bento straight into hinata's arms hiding his muzzle in her tan jacket. Kiba skidded to a halt falling into the spilled bento face first.

The other kids laughed as he came up sputtering only to lick his lips growling at the taste. He got to his knees and then glared at his snickering partner. Kiba jumped as naruto touched his shoulder.

Naruto held out a napkin to kiba so he could wipe off his face. Kiba took the napkin noticing for the first time that he was in a small circle made by the new student , Hinat and Shino two of the most quiet people in class.

He looked down at the his feet where the awesome lunch he had fallen into was. He looked at hinata "Sorry hinata for ruining your luch, Akamaru got away from me."

Hinata shook her head setting akamaru into kiba's arms "It was naruto-san's bento not mine"

They looked at her except naruto who hadn't known her long enough to notice the absence of her stuttering. He sighed and picked up his bento thinking it was a waste of food. He looked at akamaru " kiba since your puppy ruined it he has to eat it."

Kiba nodded and told akamaru to eat the lunch. Akamaru looked doubtfully at the lunch before he took a bite then barked in joy and scarfed the rest. "Arf Arf"

Naruto sighed and pulled back his hood hot from the mid-noon sun. His hair fell in a braid down his back a mixing of colors like the sunset with whisps escaping his braid to frame his face. He looked up at the sky shading his eyes and part of his face from their veiw.

"Naruto-san are you well, you seem to be rather hotter than the average person" Shino stated after one of his bugs landed on naruto's shoulder.

Naruto turned to them saying as he did so "Naw i'm always this hot"

His eyes fell on them as he unshaded his eyes staring them full on. They seemed surprised by his appearence.

He tilted his head sending his hair to one side of his face looking for all the world like a model posing for the camera.

Naruto had grown so now he was 5'2 short but still growing. His eyes still glowed a crystal blue but his face had changed he was more masculin instead of feminin but the balance could be tipped just by moving his hair or head a certain way.

His whisker marks were more thin and sleek than before making him look vulpine. He smiled small canines flashing even in human form.

Hinat stared for a second then fainted, kiba wasn't much better he was starring with his mouth open then only one who didn't have much of a reaction was shino whose face was hidden by his colar and glasses. He smiled and then said "Boo"

Kiba fell on his butt with akamaru landing but in his face. Naruto grinned and said in a too innocent voice. "Wha ..why are you all acting weird"

He laughed and covered his head again with his hood enjoying his freinds shock. "Come on the bell is about to ring."

He picked up hinata and carried her to the class rooom followed by shino then kiba.

For the next four hours they listened to lectuer after lecture until naruto was fed up he went into the cage in his mind.

He found KAi reading a book on a pillow curled up and comfortable in iran grey harem pants and vest with a golden armband much like naruto's except he had a wolf on his instead of a dragon and fox.

He walked over and slid into Kai's lap reading as he did so, the book was about seals and thier reverasls. Naruto looked from the book to Kai "will this help kyo-san leave his seal?"

Kai put down the book absently stroked his hair rubbing between naruto's fox ears. His tails curled around them both keeping naruto close and warm. "No i'm sorry little one but i don't know enough about seals to help"

Naruto nodded then sighed "have you all eaten yet, good i'll make some beef bulion soup"

Naruto worked in the kitchen for an half hour preparing the stew then sat the plates and called out " Hey everyone come eat."

They came in Kyo and Ryu were sweating as they walked in, naruto laughed he saw they were all mussed and tired it was funny to see the normaly neat duo so bedranggled.

Their hair was down and tangled, their clothes torn in lots of places and their eyes were sparking fire. Even Kai couldn't help but laugh at their attire. "Would you care to change before you eat."

They looked at each other and laughed then in an instant they were normal, their colors were different a darker color than before. Naruto was about to laugh when he felt an urgent tug to leave his mind and return to reality.

He woke just as Iruka chunked a piece of chalk and his, shikamaru nara, choji akimichi and kiba's foreheads. He sat up looking around to make it seem as if he had just awoken instead of dodging.

He laughed silently as the bell rang with iruka still yelling at them for sleeping in his class. They jumped from their seats heading for the exit to be stopped by iruka. He had them stay in the class as everyone filled out.

He stood them in a line as he explained why they should pay attention in class. Naruto had enough he ran and jumped out the window followed by the others yelling" Bye Iruka -sensi"

They followed shikamaru up to a hill and cloud watched till their parents came all except for naruto who stayed a bit longer before heading to the hokage's office. He walked in on the hokage reading jiraya's book and laughed , so the hokage was a pervert too.

"Oi jiji i need a place to stay or can i go back to the forest?" Naruto stood in the doorway looking at the startled guilty looking hokage as he put his book away.

Sarutobi shuffled through the stacks of paper on his desk and pulled out a key. He handed naruto the key and a map saying "For now this is your apartment and when you hit genin you may come and go as you please as long as we can contact you for your missions."

Naruto nodded turnignt ot leave he stopped a smile on his face. "Hey ojiji i made a new jutsu wanna see it?"

The hokage grunted no tlooking up afraid of what naruto a reputed prankster would come up with. He looked up as he herd a shout of **Oiroke no Jutsu. ** His eyes widened then he shot out of his chair with a splattering of blood.

Naruto walked out of the hokage's office grinning as he made his way to his new home. Later when someone went to check on the hokage they found blood all over the room and the hokage on the floor with a bloody nose and a huge grinn on his face.

--

**Time skip 3 years**

14 year old naruto laughed as he walked out of ichiruka's with Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru. They were laughing and talking as they decided where they should go after class was over.

Hinat petted Akamaru pointing out that today they picked the teams. They all had grown a little most of the class was taller than naruto at 5'4 but none could beat him on beauty except maybe hinata when she wasn't faking for someone elses benifit. They had grown closer to each other over the past three years and it was great.

They had each changed naruto a little less of a pest at least with them , shino had opened up and lost his collar and shade around them revealing multi colored eyes, kiba had stopped being such a perverted ass most of the time, Akamaru had become like a little brother or pet to them and would play with them all, and hinata had stopped stutering around them playing it up for others.

Naruto looked at his freinds the only people in class that had seen his face and knew what he looked like ouside his hooded jackets. He had thought about it for a while and decided to tell them what he was, well after the picking of teams that is.

They split going to their respective homes to wait for the choosing of the genin teams. Naruto walked to his apartment stopping by the shopping center to pick up fresh groceries. He laughed he was creating more recipes that he wanted everyon to try.

Naruto opened his door turning the lights on as he locked it behind him. He set the groceries on the counter and walked to the door in the back of the one bedroom apartment. He whispered in the demon language and opened the door. He stepped into his cavern going immediately to his scroll room.

He was so happy finally he could free kyo he had studied long and hard even coming up with new jutsus as he worked out a way to free kyo and give him a body without destroying them both.

He went to the bathing chamber stripping as he went, the seals he had drawn on his body the night before were now dry and ready to use. He sat on the cavern ground near the hot spring and began the ritual.

Naruto went through hand signs lightning fast four 15 hours until he finally stopped landing on the fox sign. His body began to hurt, he braced for the pain not crying out.

From naruto's naked back formed another body it formed slowly but surely. Five hours later it was complete naruto pushed kyo's chakra and mind into the new body before he passed out from the pain.

Kyo opened his golden eyes as he felt an immense pain shoot through his body. He curled around the warm object that nestled against his naked body. He blinked bringing his surroundings into foucus as he leaned on his left arm.

Beside him snuggled up to his body was naruto. The kit had his tails curved over his genitail for modesty's sake. Kyo's eyes bugged out as he went through what he said agin. Naruto. Naked.Snuggling!

He pushed some of naruto's long silky hair out of the way as he bit his neckmaking naruto squirm as he soothed it with his tongue. Kyo chuckled awakening naruto fromhis comfortable position.

Naruto sprang up as he heard kyo's chuckle, he looked behind him and glomped kyo shouting "It worked! It worked!"

Kyo laughed right along with naruto but then that changed as kyo became more aware of naruto's ass rubbing against him. Hey he was a sensious demon who hadn't had real sex in fourteen years of course he's horny.

Naruto unaware of this got up and summoned Ryu and Kai as Kyo jumped him and pinned a startled naruto to the floor kissing him. Kai anr Ryu pulled him off and they began fighting over him. Ryu being sneeky let Kyo and Kai fight while he slid hid tounge into the still shocked naruto's mouth causing naruto to moan as he responded setting the other two off. Kyo grabbed Ryu by his neck and threw him into the water leaving AKi and naruto alone.

Kai crawled to the sprawled form of naruto situating himself between the blonde kitsune's thighs. He leaned down and kissed naruto making him moan into his mouth as kai used his hands to gently rub naruto's erection. Kai sldi his erection against naruto's in a friction gathering thrust.

Naaruto moaned louder catching the attention of the two demons in the water. They turned as one to see Kai rubbing against naruto their mouths locked in an embrace. Kyo and Ryu were stunned looking at the hot scene of two gorgeous demons about to mate. IT hit the .Mate! they both rushed back to the shore deciding their fight could wait till after naruto's virginity was secured.

They pulled Kai off of naruto leaving the young kitsune panting for something. They dragged themselves back away so none would jump him while he came back to his senses.

Naruto felt bereft his body tight and needy, he moaned deep and demanding. He twisted panting until he was on all fours his ass in the air waving his tails in front of the older demons testing their restraint.

Naruto set back on his knees shaking himself as if from a dream. He thought to himself did i just get kissed by three hot demons and fucked by one. He tried to understand the heat wreaking havoc with his frustrated hormones.

He was aware of the argument goingon between the three demons on who got to take his virginity and who was next. He got a deligtful idea as his newly awakened hormones urged him on. He turned and stood unsteadily to his feet walking over to the trio.

His formshifted as he walked his body becoming more sleek and smooth demonic features coming to the surface. He stalked to them and stood there waiting as they did the slow horror movie look. They turned their heads so slowly it was as if they were afraid of what they would see but had to look.

"I have an idea...hm why don't we all fuck at one time to make it more exciting." They stared at the virgin fox flabbergasted that he would suggest such a thing. They looked at each other then grinned nodding in agreement.

Kyo said "first come first serve and eveyone else find a hole to play with."

--

**Bedroom**

Naruto lay on his silk sheets his body stretched out wreathing from the cool sensation of silk on his heated flesh. He watched as the played janken to decide who took his virginity and who got what ever position they wanted.

"rock..paper..sissors"

"I win i get virginity" Kyuubi howled with excitement asnthe other two decided what they wanted. When it was finished the all stalked to the bed gazzing down on naruto whose pheromones were calling to them even now.

Naruto looked up with glazed eyes at his three horny companions noticing their erections standing up against their respective bodies. He watched them crawl onto the bed sliding on the silk sheets to hover over him.

They looked down at naruto as if at a feast waiting. Kyo placed himself between naruto's legs in the same position as Kai had earlier fitting himself to naruto's body. Kai started kissing his way down from naruto's lucious mouth as Ryu kissed him with an unleashed passion causing him to groan in pleasure and arch his body.

Kyo groaned as naruto unconciousy grinded against his body. Kai had stopped to swirl his tounge over naruto's nipples gently sucking and biting until it drove naruto wild. Ryu placed his hand against Kai's waist keeping his body above naruto's.

Kai made a quick lick over the crown of naruto's penis causing his bosy to shake and him to cry out. Kai placed his mouth over his prize while his was placed over naruto's mouth freeing ryu to take his position at Kyo's back.

Kyo rocked his hips into naruto's lifting his hips off the bed and drawing him closer. Ryu placed two fingers into kyo's mouth letting him suck and nip at them making ryu press harder against kyo's back side.

Naruto leaned his mouth up taking the shaft above him into his mouth unexpectedly causing kai to let go of his own and cry out in pleasure. Kyo took this opprotunity to let kai suck his fingers till they were nice and wet.

Ryu and Kyo both placed their now wet fingers against the entrance to their chosen lovers. When they slid one finger in each of the two recipeants clinched their hot holes around the intrusion. Ryo slid his finger in and out again and again making kyo mewl and copy his movements with naruto .

Ryu twisted his fingers hiting the prostrate dead on causing kyo to scream. He placed another finger inside stretching it and then another preparing him for his size.

Kai growled in pleasure as naruot sucked his shaft faster taking it all the way to the hilt and using his small claws to play softly with his sacks. Kai returned the favor making sure to use his tounge to thouroughly explore naruto's own shaft.

Ryu put his sleek shaft at kyo's entrance while kyo did the same to naruto. He worked his way to the hilt and stopped letting kyo fill his full size. Kyo slid inside inch by inch when his now full body told him to plunge in and take the other fox. He mde sure to clentch his muscles around Ryu causing him to let out a puring growl, he moved slowly until naruto arched into his body seating him fully.

Naruto was in a hase of pleasure his body felt invaded and so tight. His muscles clenching aruond the foreign object in his body. He felt overcome by a wave of pure heat and could do nothing as he was held down by kai's body. He did the only thing he could, he grabbed kai's buttocks and pulled him closer sucking harder on his shaft.

Naruto felt like he was going to explode it was so tight and hot he sucked faster wanting to cry out when he felt his body shatter as if into a million pieces.

Kai felt his body go tighter knowing he was approaching orgasm so he sucked harder swirling his tounge left and right to make naruto come first. As soon as he felt the come in his mouth he exploded as well feeling naruto suck him down he swallowed convulsively.

Ryu grunted as he pushed harder and harder into kyo making his back arch enough that they could kiss and did. Kyo's body was hot and tight he felt it when naruto orgasmed and shoved himself hader into him. Both kyo and Ryu came screaming their pleasure in each other's mouth.

They disentangled themselves after falling to the left side of naruto while kai was on the right. They all panted exhausted but happy. After five minutes the older three demons were ready for more but naruto having experienced his first orgy was tired and sore. He reminded them about the academy test tomorrow and the teams.

They reluctantly consented and followed his form into the bathing room. They all helped clean one another as it was quicker. When they finished they lay back in the bed after ryu changed the sheets and covers. They fell asleep thinking to themselves (yes even naruto) _can't wait to do that again._

--

Serius: Hey guys did you enjoy the perverted fantasy

Naruto: (covers face blushing) did you have to give such detail

Serius: (poking naruto laughing) Aw come on you enjoyed it admit it

Naruto: (hinata blush red as a tomato fainting in background) Fine i enjoyed it, what i'm male

Serius: okay i admit it too, it was hot i wanna do it again but with different positions (perverted grin)

Kyo: (smacks serius) okay no being a jiraya got it

Serius: (rubs head) ow you bastard i'm nothing like jiraya piss colored hair indeed hmph i'm an artist got it

Kai: (leans against naruto's shoulder) Yes and i want more action next time i am a wolf after all

Ryu: (pushes kai) pft im a tiger so i need it more you got nothing on my heat i can go for months with my dick in someone before i collapse

Serius: (Blushing but grinning) Okay guys thats enough detail now say goodbye to your fans

Kai,Naruto,Kyo,Ryu : Later Days


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer dont lose your mind i dont own naruto

**Chapter 9**

Naruto sat next to shino and hinata listening to Iruka explain who passed and who didn't. All the students sighed because it was pointless, just by looking around the classroom they could tell who passed or not.

Naruto leaned his head on shino's shoulder still tired after his first orgy and sexual experience with his demonic partners who were curently walking around the village getting the lay of the land and supplies for dinner.

Iruka wasn't surprised to see which students had passed even the lazy ones like shikamaru. He chuckled to himself as he thought about the little incidents when he had called on his laziest students. He had gotten some of the most detailed answers, well when it was one on one otherwise they acted like idiots.

Naruto adjusted his new leaf head band around his left arm. He glanced at hinata over shino's shoulder to see her fidgeting with the protector around her neck. He laughed to himself seeing kiba wrestling under the table with akamaru for his head band.

Shino was aware of the same thing and was snickering on a low level letting the dog boy know that he saw and was being made fun of. He nugged naruto to signal him that he had started the trick.

Naruto smiled and pulled hinata closer making the whole class turn around as she squeaked and her made a lot of struggling noises as naruto pulled her over shino's lap and into his own.

He glanced at the class to make sure he had everyone's attention and signaled shino to start the genjutsu. Shino did hand signs swiftly under the table till he ended on tiger he mouthed **Ninpo: Sexual illusion **as naruto yanked hinata softly but forecebly to him her mouth connecting in a gental seemingly chaste kiss.

Naruto took advantage and ran his tounge over hinata's still lips begging for entrance. He growled in triumph as she opened her mouth to him tentively touching her tounge to his. He pulled her harder against his form and she slid her hands beneath his hood gripping his silky hair.

Shino's eyes opened slightly to watch this smiling as he pressed hinata closer to him as well. He lifted his hands and took off his shades his eyes swirling as he pulled hinata up to him and away from naruto causing her to brush naruto's hood from his head.

Many people specialy the boys were already hot from watching this but when naruto's hood dropped and his face could be seen some of the girls fainted, many experience a nose bleed sauske and Iruka included.

When shino began undressing hinata and naruto, iruka stuttered back into teacher mode and shouted for them to stop and how indecent it was. Some of the girls were flat out hating hinata that she got two hot guys sakura one of the top haters.

Iruka herd snickering and then straight out laughter from the side of the room. He turned but couldn't see the source, he looked around seeing nothing finally getting that they were in a genjutsu. He cried out using more of his chakra than usual "KAI".

Then genjutsu was dispelled and the rest of the class looked at where naruto shino and hinata were just getting it on to see...nothing absolutely nothing. They turnned as one to see naruto sitting on the windowsill next to hinata who was covering her mouth giggling and shino propped against the wall near looking at them his shades reflectng their various shaded faces.

Naruto laughed so hard he over balanced flailing his arms trying to catch his balance. IRuka rushed to help him as naruto fell backwards pulling hinata who pulled shino out the window. Iruka as fast as he was missied the newly cristened gennins feet as they sliped beyond the windowsil.

He expected to hear a thud but when none came he cautiously looked out the window only to have his jaw drop. His students were in the arms of three of the most handsome individuals he had ever seen aside from that one glimps of kakashi without the mask. He jumped down from the window and approached them his other students watching from the windows.

Naruto glanced up at kyo silently thanking him and the others for saving them from a bad fall. He watched amused as shino sat stiffly in ryu's arms and hinata gripped kai's to keep from trembling. He motioned them to set him and his friends down.

Shino was happy to be on his own two feet as was hinata they stepped away from the strangers that had rescued them closer to naruto. Naruto gave kyo a quick hug and told them telepathicaly to leave before people asked questions. Kyo nodded and spoke to the other two demons relaying the information.

Iruka watched as they vanished in a puff of smoke leaving him and his students. He shook his head wondering if this was all part of some sort of joke he went back to the class naruto shino and hinata following him.

--

"Okay as i was saying before the ..cough interuptions " he glanced pointedly at his three touble makers and their hooded ring leader. "The teams are as so

"Team 1..."

"Team 2..."

"Team 3..."

"Team 4..."

"Team 5 Shino aburame, Hinata hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka your teacher is yuhi kurenai"

Team 6..."

Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura haruno, and Sauske uchiha, you sensei is hatake kakashi"

"Team 8 Shikamaru nara, Choji akamichi, Ino Yamanaka your teacher is asuma"

Naruto banged his head mentally against the table why oh why couldn't he be with friends instead of the chicken headed emo and psycho fangirl. He groaned just thinking about it.

Hinata and shino were feeling sorry for him but knew he would be okay. They left soon after the other teams leaving naruto and his team waiting for their sensei promissing that they would meet at the gates at six in four and a half hours.

Naruto was asleep after two hours and fourty five minutes of waiting for their jounin sensi to arrive. Sauske looked at the sleeping naruto wanting to remove his concealment to see if that genjutsu showed the real naruto. He stood up and crept over to naruto shushing his pink haired fan girl.

Naruto came alert his body tensing and relaxing in a way that made it unseen through his clothes. He sensed sauske's intent and decided to fuck with him and the banshee pink bitch. God she was annoying yelling at anyone who got near the chicken ass emo.

He began to change his feature to what they looked before he became a demon. His hair became a solid blond , his eyes a sky blue color his hair was shoulder length and spiked uncontrolably in every direction from his head. The most fun change was that he looked more like a boy than a girl still handsome but in a ruged way instead of a smooth one.

He waited for sauske to remove his hood still pretending to be asleep. He felt him move in a rush yanking his cover off. Naruto sprang up and looked around then he reached up to tug his hood down feeling that it was gone. He turned with and exagerated growl to sauske " Hey you emo bastard why'd ya do that?"

Naruto congradulated himself on his performance. Sauake smirked as he saw that naruto looked average with sun blond hair and blue eyes nothing special. Sakura growled behind him stepping up to naruto " Sauske is not an emo he is just to cool for words."

Naruto tilted his head to the side his eyes serious " Hm is that right sakura san, then tell me what is with the makeup and attitude if thats not emo i don't know what is"

Sakura opened her mouth thinking up a good excuse that would place her in sauske's good graces and first in line to be his wife." That is not makeup is medicine to protect him from the glare of the sun and their is nothing wrong with his attitude he is just very deep."

Naruto let kyo, ryu and kai here the conversation through their mutual link. He herd them all laughing and making suggestions along the line of stringing up the banshee and a naked emo to see who won the wrestling. Naruto glanced at sakura then sauske he bet sakura would win she was more desperate and sauske was a sissy.

"Hm if you say so sakura any way where is the teacher."

Sauske nodded deigning to speak " He hasn't shown up yet"

Naruto rolled his eyes " thank you captin obvious, danm this is irritating" He looked around the room noticing a bucket some chalk and some leftover wire from one of their lessons. A smile appeared on his face that was malicious and made the other two wary.

He grabbed the bucket and filled it with water and invisible ink he had invented, next he strung up the wire across the bottom of the door while sauske and sakura watched from their desks. He smiled wider as he aimed the chalk so it would hit the teacher head on then he finished by positioning the bucket on the door so it dangled dangerously close to tipping . He finished by tying it all to the door then sat down to watch his handy work.

Kakashi stepped out side of the door to the room where his new gennin team was. He was pissed that he had to teach some brats and just wanted to get back to reading his "Icha Icha Harem limited edition". He straightened and opened the door ducking his head in.

Splash ...thump...bam...thud

Naruto fell over off the desk he was sitting on as the jounin set off the trap causing the bucket to spill its contents on his head. From there all came undone he stepped forward and the trip wire snapped releasing the chalk to hit the bucket over his head. The chalk hitting the bucket caused him to take a step back and slip in the ink water. He hit the ground with a thud his body mostly blue.

Kakashi removed the bucket and looking at his new team. He stood tossing the bucket away from himself and trying to dust off some of the water "My first impression is i hate you, meet me on the roof."

He was gone by the time naruto got off the floor following his teammate to the school roof. He found their sensei sitting on a bench drying out. He snickered at the unsuspecting jounin.

Kakashi waited for his team to be seated then began "Okay what are your likes and dislikes goals and excetera."

Sakura turned puke green eyes(A/N okay i really don't like her XP) to kakashi " Um sensei can you go first so we know what to do"

Kakashi conscented "Fine my name is hataka kakashi...hm my likes and dislikes are none of your buisness ...my goal to live... hobby nothing ...and thats all we'll start with you pinky"

A tick mark showed on her large forehead as she complied" My name's haruno sakura i like...(starring at sauske) ..i hate ino-pig and naruto... my hobby flower pressing...my goals giggle (looks at sauske,(Ewwwww))

Kakashi muttered damn " Okay you next emo"

Sauske ignored the comment "My name is Uchiha Sauske my likes are training my dislikes are itachi and perverts(fangirls), my hobbies are training and reading my family scrolls my goal to destroy a certain man"

Kakashi banged his head against the wall mentally crying out why me " Okay you next prankster"

Naruto grinned" my name's uxumaki naruto and my likes are ramen and my firends (lachivious grin included) my hobbies practicing new jutsu and combinations of plants.. my dislikes are ignorant and loud people who judge others for circumatances out of their controll...my goal to be the strongest ninja ever."

KAkashi was crying behind his mask whimpering at his unfortunate draw of teams he got a fangirl, and emo avenger and a blond prankster. He looked outwardly calm he passed out pappers to each one" Follow these instructions and i'll see you tomorrow for your genin test."

Naruto left after kakashi leaving sauske at sakura's mercy laughing at both pranks. He herd in the distance a loud pervert. He ran to the scene of the scream to see a naked kakashi with a large lump passed out in the middle of a busy street fool of women starring and one with a iron cast frying pan in her hands. He wrote down the time and effects on a little scroll he pulled from his pocket.

_Experimental works_

_1Invisible ink- time takes effect half an hour-effect every piece of clothing it touches becomes invisible- uses to find concealed weapons,assasination,suduction, embarressment_

_2 erasing scroll - erases all writen on it within 12 hours-uses intelligence passing, cheating if prossed sped up._

_3 poisonious kiss- apply to lips doesn't affect user but can be deadly to enemy or paralizing-uses kidnapping, stealth, recovery,undercover mission_

the list went on and on he put a check net to the invisible ink walking away from the scene whistling.

--

**(At the Gate)**

Shino and hinat waited at the gate for naruto to arrive. He sprinted up to them ten minutes late laughing his hood causing his teeth to flash eeirly. Shino's slim eyebrow rose as naruto told them what had happened since he last saw them. Hinata was blushing to the roots of her lovely blue-black hair.

Naruto calmed down and led them through the gate. "Come on guys i wanna show you somethings"

He sped through the forest with them right behind him, dashing left and right to confuse any who would try to follow. They ended in front of a cave only a few inches taller than naruto ( they widdened the entrance after ryu came the first time).

Naruto beckoned the to his side walking into the passage fearlessly. Shino shrugged as hinata looked nervous but they followed trusting naruto.

Hinat gasped as they entered a huge cavern filled with pillows of every color and seals all over the walls. It was lit by hanging candles on the walls, it was wonderful and bright. They saw narutoalready across the expanse and jogged after him.

Naruto removed his jacket and hood letting the changes reverse themselves so he was back to his delicate looking self. He glanced back to make sure his guests were still following him he continued to the kitchen where his lovers were waiting.

Shino smelled something delicilous coming from the direction naruto was taking them. He tapped hinata on her shoulder to ask if she smelled it too she nodded an affirmative. Since they had entered the cave they became more and more curious wondering what was behind the silk covered doorways.

Naruto called out when he got to the kitchen " hey guys we got guests so be human till i say so"

Shino and hinata wondered at the choice of words but were to curious to care now. They entered the kitchen and sa the three individuals that had saved them earlier. They were even more entranced at seeing what happened next.

Naruto stepped into kyo's embrace and was kissed thouroghly before he was passed to ryu the kai who was over the stove stirring the food. Naruto pushed away and turned to his uests embaressed to then introduced them" Shino hinata this is kyo ,ryu, and kai"

They each shook hands and then sat on the pillows that were in front of a low table. Naruto waited for the food to be passed out then everyone to be seated before speaking. " Shino, Hinata i asked you to come here today because i have something important to tell you abou myself."

Hinata reached over to cover naruto's shaking hand encouraging him when shina said "Naruto it doesn't matter you know are secrets and we know some of yours we are freinds and always will be"

Naruto took courage and told them his tale" It all began fourteen years ago when the fourth sealed kyuubi no kittsune into a child" He looked each straight in the eyes" I am that child "

Shino and hinata were shocked that he had ,had a demon sealed inside himself not caring and saying as much causing naruto to sniffle a little. He continued telling them about his attack and transformation. He ended it all by reintroducing kyo, ryu, and kai and finally himself then he gave the okay to reveal their true forms.

Kyo Ryu and KAi let there demon features come out so they were in their hanyou form of half and half. They looked more manly and more girly at the same time.Naruto hesitated for a second then did the same his ears laying flat against his head in expected rejection.

" Okay Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga meet Kyoshiro the kyuubi no kitsune, Ryuta the nine tailed tiger demon and Kaiba the nine tailed wolf demon. " Naruto looked down at the ground taking a deep breath to steady himself " And i'm naruto uzumaki a nine tailed fox demon."

One second hinata was asross the table from him the next she was in his lap petting his ears and playing with his tails making him cry otu much to the amusement of the others in the room. When hinata finally stopped he asked if they still wanted to be his friends and that he understood if they didn't.

Shino proceeded to smack him upside his demonic head " we already told you friends for life naruto"

Naruto nodded holding his now sore head crying a little. Hinat a noticed the way the other demons watched naruto and shino even sneaking glances at her, " um naruto what are they looking at"

Naruto glanced at hinata and then at his lovers asking them in demon " whats up guys why the sneak glances,"

Kai answered for them" we were wondering if they wouldn't mind being llike you and one of _ours_ as well"

Naruto blushed at the implied meaning and tramslated for hinata " they were wondering if you two since you don't mind me being a demon would be one as well so i have others like myself in the village as friends and um if you would join our _night activities._" Naruto choked out the last

Shino thought about it and didn't mind, it would up his power level and othe things as well. He scrutinized the demons and made his decision " I'm in but can i be wolf it would work better with my personality."

Hinata thought about it hrd the pros and cons and though what the fuck why not she was already as good as disowned by her family already why not have another " okay but i want to be like Ryu-san."

They decided to do the ceremony on the next night. Naruto walked them through the portal that led to his apartment in konoha giving them both an earing that matched their colors as a communication device.

He donned his disguise and walked with shino to hinata's house dropping the young heir at the gate watching as she squared her shoulders and went inside.

He walked shino home telling him to say hi to shinichi for him. He waited for shino to cross his treshold before fading back to his apartment then quietly fell into his apartment bed dreaming of his past and the things to come.

--

okay yes its short and i kinda jump around but thats cause i want to get to the good part i'll do some back ground on the others as we go along so don't be mad at me kay and until next time LAter DAys/

Ps some times i let naruto and his gang into the disscussion but i don't wanna get hit today so i locked um out :)


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer i want to own naruto but i don't

**Chapter 10**

Naruto woke to the smell of bacon and eggs frying in his kitchen. He stretched yawning his fangs flashing; he scratched his stomache over kyo's mark. He sat up rubbing his head turning to look at the clock it read 5:40 am.

He groaned passed his hand over his face knowing that he had to get up. He rotated his body till his feet were firmly on the floor and stood slowly his naked chest bared in the predawn light. He trotted into the kitchen in his orange pajama bottoms.

Ryu glanced over as naruto walked into the kitchen he ran his gaze over his young lover's body. Naruto sat at the table just as ryu placed the eggs and bacon on a plate. Naruto smiled and dug in with gusto tasting the different flavors and identifying them as peper salt and garlic salt.

Ryu waited until naruto had finished then wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Naruto-kuuuun we have made all the arrangements for their arrival"

Naruto reached his hand back scratching behind ryu's wolf ear pulling him forward for a kiss on the chin "Thanks Ryu i'll tell them after I finish my first mission today."

Ryu nodded and kissed naruto on the back of his neck making him shiver in his seat. He stepped back allowing naruto to rise turning him so they were face to face. He lowered his face not taking his eyes off naruto giving him the chance to move.

Naruto held still and waited until he felt soft lips touch his he opened his mouth to accept ryu's kisses. Their kiss started off slow and smooth escalating to a tonsil cleaning kiss. Naruto brought his hands up to ryu's face controlling his movement.

The sound of knocking at the door made them break reluctantly apart a small trail of saliva hanging off naruto's lip. Ryu licked it off and stepped back changing into his human form.

Naruto waited until he was sure that there was nothing incriminating in the apartment. He checked the peep hole sighing out loud muttering about annoyances. He opened the door slipping his hoody over his head so as not to shock the pink banshee bitch on the other side of the door.

He opened it wide enough that he could lean in the opening. He crossed his arms and waited looking her up and down. He snickered at her whoreish attire it was so obvious she was after someone hopefully not him. She wore a tight pink Chinese top that looked like something a five year old would wear, her skirt was about as decent as a well let's just say it would make many a man who knew nothing of her personality drool. He gave her another once over stopping at her boots and laughed.

Sakura just waited her pinkish boots tapping on the wood of the floor, she growled when he laughed. She reigned in her temper and spoke as politely as she could "Naruto I have to talk to you, can I come in."

Naruto didn't answer but stepped aside and opened the door wide enough so that she could enter the living room. She walked in switching unconciously like the trained slut she was. He shook his head and closed the door walking in front of her back into the kitchen.

Naruto embraced ryu from behind as he washed the breakfast dishes. Ryu leaned into the shorter body behind him asking "Should I leave naruto"

Naruto shook his head against Ryu's back watching sakura come into the kitchen behind him. He reluctantly let ryu go but grabbed his white and black braid. He gestured her to sit at the table " Haruno-san I thought that the meeting didn't start for another 2 hours, why are you here."

Sakura didn't understand the question as she was too busy drooling over ryu. She had looked at him full on when he had turned and put away the dishes. She looked him up and down lingering on the most choice bits and pieces.

Naruto was amused as he watched sakura oggoling one of his mates. He grew tired of it after she still hadn't responded to his question. He walked over to her and snapped his fingers in her face.

Sakura jerked out of her fantasy and turned to her genin teammate wondering how in the hell he got such a hot guy in his apartment when he didn't look good (A/N okay guys remember she has only seen him in his before faze so she doesn't know what he really looks like) She put it down to it being a charity case.

"What did you say naruto?"

"Waht are you doing here" he leaned against the counter playing with ryu's hair.

She watched them interacting with each other then stood. "Naruto I need your help?"

Naruto dropped ryu's braid in shock; he literally slapped himself to see if he was dreaming.Ryu laughed and caressed his red cheek beneath the hood. "I'm sorry sakura-san what do you need help with"

Sakura huffed shifting her legs so that her black lace undies flashed. "I need you to help me prank ino-pig so that she looks bad in front of _sauske"_

Naruto shook his head and pulled sakura to her feet propelling her to the door. He shoved her out of the house and said "sorry sakura-san I need to finish dressing so I'll see you in a few hours".

He shut the door in her stuttering face not caring what his neighbors thought. He walked back into the kitchen straight to the refrigerator and grabbed a glass of milk. "You know it's just stupid how they all fawn over him because he is the last uchiha in the village and all."

Ryu leaned his shoulder against the fridge watching naruto as he finished off his milk. He glided over behind naruto putting his head on top of his " Naruto Kyo and Kai have made the preparations for your teammates stay at the mallai"(my word too)

Naruto grinned looking as if he had just received a prize for winning the hottest contest. He stepped out of Ryu's arm and said as he raced back upstairs " This is gonna be great"

Ryu laughed softly and left, only a small plum of blackish smoke seen.

--

**2 hours later**

Naruto locked his apartment slipping his key onto a chain attached to his waist. He wore a blue bandana that covered his hair; his jacket was a sleeveless navy vest doubling as a shirt and a pair of designer sunglasses. He smoothed his hands down his blue black loose fitting ninja pants his swords in dagger form at his waist.

He sped over to the roofs traveling at a slow pace as not to arouse (A/N nyahah arouse hehe) suspicion. It took him fifteen minutes to get to the arranged meeting place. He landed with a thud making his new teammates glance at him.

He regarded them with an uninterested gaze before scanning the area to see if the leader was there. He sensed that he was no where within the vicinity. He sighed knowing that this was going to be a long wait.

Sakura glared at her hooded teammate the inner sakura screaming** "Pound his head in Cha."** She didn't really care about naruto but he was in her way of being alone with her man Sasuke. She sidled over to sauske a smile on her face thinking "_He is so mine Cha."_

Sauske grimaced as sakura approached him he glared at her. He kept his face expressionless as she sat next to him and began chattering a mile a minute. He mentally banged his head on the ground wishing he could run away from her, but Uchiha's didn't run."

Naruto laughed out loud at the expression on sasuke's face it was as if he was constipated. He backed up as sakura gave him the "death to idiots" glare. He settled against the railing of the bridge to await the arrival of the ever late kakasahi.

"YOU'RE LATE" Naruto awoke to the loud yelling of his pink haired teammate. He shook his head to clear it and dislodged his bandanna. He stood and strolled over to the three who stood in a semi-circle with kakashi in the middle.

He yawned stretching his limbs above his head to loosen them. He half closed his eyes examining his team from behind his shades. He shook his head again his hair falling around his face and down his back. His eyes widen as he realize that he is still in his human form after he transformed.

He looked at them to make sure they were not paying attention to him. He smiled to see they were still ignoring him. He grabbed his bandanna transforming to his "before" face, his spiky short hair making the bandanna go higher than it would have before.

Kakashi was glad he was wearing a face mask as he stared at his last pupil. He had seen it by accident that fall of long sunset colored hair. He was even more stunned to see it shrink as naruto pulled his bandanna back over it. He was curious as he had felt no chakra when he saw the hair shrink beneath the bandanna.

Kakashi filed it away for later giving his genin an eye smile "okay it's time to start the genin test." He smiled under his face mask thinking _that shut them up._

Sakura stuttered for a moment "B-ut we already passed kakashi-sensei"

He shook his head "no you passed the exam to see if you have the potential to be genin"

Naruto finaly spoke "So what is the test then?"

They could see he was enjoying this as his eye turned into a smile. "You have to get these two bells from me and the ones who do get lunch; the loser gets tied to a stump."

Naruto looked at them rolling his eyes behind his shades as kakashi continued by giving a spiel about not abandoning comrades. He finished by saying and so it begins.

Sauske and Sakura hid leaving naruto staring kakashi head on not moving it seemed as if he was waiting for something.

Kakashi looked at his blonde student thinking that he was really weird. "Aren't you going to hide naruto?"

Naruto shook his head " Even if i hid there is no way to beat you since you are a jonin pand me only a genin"

Kakashi was surprised at this because from all reports naruto was a slacker and prankster. He was even more surprised by what happened next.

Naruto turned i a circle spotting both teammates before facing kakashi again "Sakura, sauske we should join forces we won't be able to beat him alone."

Kakashi watched in interest as no one replied he saw a small sad smirk form on naruto's face before he attacked.

Naruto rushed forward using **Kage bushin jutsu-** creating several clones. He attacked from all sides causing kakashi to keep up his guard. While he distracted kakashi he switched one of the bells for a henged rock on a string.

Kakashi used **Kawarimi no jutsu** to switch with one of the clones the again to switch with a leaf. He got behind naruto preforming his pattented move Thousand years of pain.

Naruto was glad he had switched with a clone or that would have hurt. He watched as said clone was launched into the air thanks to kakashi ramming two fingers up his ass. He winced at his own yell of pain making the clones all disappear.

Sauske grimaced in sympathy it was one of the moves you do not use on a young male.

Sakura laughed in her mind the inner sakura yelling **Cha thats what you deserve for dissing sauske**.

Naruto sat on the ground indian style and fell asleep leaving everyone confused. Sauske just shrugged launching his own attack knocking kakashi bak using kicks and a few punches that were easily dodged. He got frustrated and used **Katon: G****ō****kaky****ū**** no Jutsu!"**.

Kakashi trapped him in the earth up to his head saying **Earth style: Headhunter jutsu." ** Putting him to sleep as well using** Nehan Sh****ō****oja no Jutsu." (Temple of Nirvana Technique).** Next he trapped sakura using a simple genjutsu. It was pathetic he picked her up carrying her to the spot next to the sleeping blonde and brunette.

Kakashi shook his head looking at them "So this is the group of genin hopefuls, heh not much hope."

Naruto opened his eyes and reafirmed his surroundingd finding that his team was all asleep. He scratched his head looking at kakashi and then at the timer. There were only five minutes left for the test, he noticed that neither of his partners had a bell. "Damn looks like their useless"

He grabbed both of them under the arms and switched with a couple of things about ten yards away. He slapped them both hitting sakura a little harder (it was an accident) causing her to fall face first into the Uchiha's lap.

Sauske woke with the third slap to find sakura slumped in his lap. He dumped her out of his lap leaping to his feet. The snickering of naruto drawing his attention, naruto was slumped against the tree gasping in laughter.

Sakura woke up after being rudely dumped onto the ground a few feet away from naruto and her sauske. She shook her head still dazed then locked onto sauske talking a mile a minute about him not being a severed head.

Sauske and naruto both looked at her like she had a screw lose but naruto took the moment to get their attention. "Ahem... well hate to be the bearer of the bad news but we all fail the test in the next four minutes and five seconds so i advise we combine forces and beat him.

They didn't look convinced and said almost in stereo "I don't need your help loser!"

He sighed and glared at them "look in I don't really care what you want but I for one ain't going back to the academy so cooperate or fuck off."

They had furious expressions but gave in at the reminder of the time limit. Naruto waited for their acknowledgement before starting" Okay this is what we will do..."

--

**With kakashi**

He turned the page of his book getting to the part about the piss colored blond woman sitting on the nuke nin's "Kunai" while interigating him in a short (almost nonexsisting skirt). He looked up as naruto rushed out of the brush attacking him head on with about twenty doppelgangers.

He put away his book and dodged managing to get naruto with the same trick but when he grabbed the clone it exploded. He got out of the way barely in time as sauske launched another fireball at him. He felt hands at his waist looking down and expecting to see naruto he was surprised to see sakura grab the bells.

Before kakashi could snatch them back he felt someone teleport him and then he was tied to a stump. His only eye was wide with shock, and then he looked up and saw naruto above him eating one of the bento's.

Naruto laughed at kakashi and enjoyed the meal taking it slowly. He gestured for the others to eat to, he kicked kakashi (accident...Not) and then held out his chopsticks with a bit of rice.

He leaned over kakashi so that his face was upside down over kakashi's own. He held the chopsticks with their rice to kakashi's mouth "ne...Ne kaka-sensei you should eat some to."

Kakashi was flabbergasted being tied up by a bunch of kids, it was completely humiliating. He rolled his onxy eye up at naruto. "No thank you naruto, can you untie me now."

Naruto took a bite of his rice and then glanced down at kakashi and then he said nonchalantly " sure kaka-sensei let me just finish my bento"

Sauske snickered and continued to eat his bento. Sakura starred at sauske then glared at naruto, she thought he was an ass because he showed up sauske. **Inner sakura ranted "Sauske's still cooler than naruto Cha"**

Naruto jumped off the stump cutting the ropes with his kunai. Kakashi brushed off the ropes and then turned to his new genin team. He was amazed at the strategy used to make him drop his gaurd.

Kakashi nodded to them "Okay you pass the test be here tommorrow at ten and don't be late."

He left using shushin. Naruto turned to walk back to his house; he was jerked to a stop as sauske yanked his arm back.

Naruto glared at him raising a blonde eyebrow at his hand on his arm. "What do you want _sauske"_ He sneered making his eyes turn to icey daimonds.

Sauske shivered but held on making sure not to show his fear. "Where did you learn those jutsu"

Naruto shook off his hand and moved away from him " Sorry but that's none of your buisness _uchiha_"

He turned as if to go and was stopped again by sauske's annoyed voice" Teach me you don't deserve to be ahead of me when you're nothing but a failure."

Sakura stepped up to sauske's side and her puke green eye's lite up with an inner fan girl light. "Naruto you should teach sauske cause he's better than you and can learn them faster"

Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest and waited not speaking. Sauske after a minute got tired of naruto ignoring him and pushed sakura with so much force that she fell. He ran at naruto performing his favorite set of seals.

**"Katon: Tajuu Ryuuka no Jutsu - Katon: Mass Fire Dragon Technique"** Sauske shouted as he blew small fireballs out from between his fingers.

Naruto dodged the fireballs and went through hand seals at a rapid pace "**Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: False surroundings jutsu) "** naruto whispered on a level so low neither sauske nor sakura could hear.

Sauske and sakura turned both stopped moving and had blank expressions on their faces. Naruto started to walk away but then a sinister smile so much like his former demon. It was eerily reminiscing of a killer's smile as he finds his prey.

He walked up to up to his teammates and moved them into a new position. He made sauske sit back against the tree to the left of the trail and then pulled down his shorts. Naruto laughed as he saw sauske's black silk speedos, he shook his head then placed sakura between his legs her face next to sauske's dick.

He stood up and looked at his master piece; to anyone passing by it would probably seem as if sakura was giving sauske head. He laughed and walked away making sure the jutsu would last until someone found them.

He jumped up onto the closest red brick roof and strolled from one roof to another as he went to his apartment to get the food ready for his friends. He opened his apartment door and made sure no one could enter as he began to prepare their meals.

He grabbed a head of lettuce, three tomatoes, a bag of small shrimp, some olives, a couple of crabs fresh from the market and some seasoning.

He made a salad and then he grabbed some chicken and barbecue sauce he whistled as seasoned and stuffed the chickens. After about an hour everything was ready and waiting to be transported to the caves.

He heard a scream in the distance and smiled letting the jutsu on his eyes reveal their true cerulean slited forms. He walked to his room tossing a pair of matching harem outfits in grey-green and blue-purple. He smirked as he changed into an outfit of the same design but in gold and red.

He stepped up to the mahogany dresser and grabbed three sets of jewelry one to match the color of each set of their eyes. He grinned as he took a shower counting the minutes in his head. He dressed with a minute to spare.

The knock on the door was exactly on time. He walked to the door and sniffed to make sure that it was them. He opened the door wide a huge grin on his foxy face. "hey guys i just got the food ready come in"

Shino ealked in and was followed by hinata closing the door behind her. Naruto led them to the kitchen reverting to demon form as he went. " hey guys grab some of the food and follow me kay."

They nodded and grabbed a few of the dishes and followed their demonic friend through the portal. Naruto led them to the kitchen in the cavern. He pointed to the table silently telling them to out them down. He set his own dishes down and turned to them." Okay i should say a few things before you go through with this."

He waited for their ascent before continuing " first this will hurt more than anything you've felt before and second it lasts for hours maybe even a day."

They nodded shino saying they had the next three days off. naruto pulled out the two outfits matching his own giving one to hinata and the other to shino. " These are yours and you can wear after the transformation but you'll have to strip before the process so as not to ruin your clothes."

They nodded hinata blushing slightly. Naruto smiled " okay follow me to your rooms kay."

He took them to a room with a lavender drape and another with a green drape. He pointed to the lavender room " hinata thats your room hope you like it i picked up all the furniture and clothes from a good shop in my old home town, Same for you shno i'll see you in a few minutes there are towles if you want to wrap up in a while"

He left them to undress and went to find ryu, kyo, and kai. He found them in the trainignroom practicing kenjutsu. He watched as the went through a mock battle. Their toned flesh glowing in the candles light as they sweated profusely.

He clapped as they finished. "Hey guys the others are getting ready now ryu, kai are you ready for the procedure."

They both nodded walking past him and kyo into the bathroom. He smiled as kyo kissed him and then followed the other two. " Oh this is gonna hurt."

Naruto laughed and set up the meal getting ready for their appetites. He knew that Ryu and kai would be tired after transforming his freinds so he prepared more than three meals ssome you can eat hot the other two you could eat cold if chosen.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW" He heard a scream and knew it had begun.

-**To be continued...**

Hey guys thanks for staying with me all this time i'm going through problems with school and stuff so hopefully i can write more later kay well good luck


	13. word from serius preview

Hey guys serius here im sorry to say the next instalment will take some time as i just started school and have to do homework even though im nineteen ..sheesh any way heres a preview

"Naruto what do you think does this look suite me"

Blue eyes turned to stare at the speraker a smile lite up his tan face " Course hinata you look like a true demon and one of the most beautiful women i have seen."

Naruto looked around noticing that they were missing someone " Hey hinata where is shino?"

She smiled her lavender like eyes smiling as she pointed behind her blond friend" right behind you"

Naruto jumped as he felt a hand swoop around his waist pulling him back against a slightly lean chest. He looked over his shoulder to see shino in his new harem outfit the color enhancing his eyes till they shinned like jewels. " hey shino how do like being a demon?"

Shino raised a brow " well it hurt like hell is all i will say."

All the other occupants laughed and settled at the table. When they were seated and began eating they discussed ways to revert back to their human form and ways to hide the changes. There was a sudden peircing noise making all the people cover their sensitive ears.

Naruto glared at the intruder " how did you find this place"

The figure was in shadow said " i'll can find you no matter where you run"

To be continued

Hope you like it later


	14. Chapter 11

Disclaimer . I'm sorry to say but i do not own naruto

**Chapter 11**

Naruto listened to the screams of his freinds knowing by the sound that it would all be over soon. He smiled as he took a bite of the crab dish walking absentmindedly into the livingroom area. He spotted kyo sitting on one of the cushions reading a book on interogation. He chuckled floping into the older kitsun's lap. " you know we really should go and check on them."

Kyo looked up from his reading sliding his hands around naruto's slim waist " nah they'll be fine with kai and ryu watching over them."

Naruto nodded and chewed on his crab meat in thought. They sat there for another two hours before the screams stopped and ryu and kai came out of the bathing area clean and a little tired looking. They both flopped into a chair and sighed clearly tired but not wanting to miss the expressions on the other two's faces at the work they had done on the two new members to their pack.

Naruto got up out of kyo's lap and went into the kitchen grabbing two cups of jasmine tea and two of cinnimon. he handed the jasmine teas to the two older demons and set the other two on the low table in the center of the room as they waited for shino and hinata to show themselves. " so how are they doing."

Kai looked at naruto a small smile on his face as he said " pretty well considering they didn't have a demon in them from birth."

Naruto nodded about to respond when the flap seperating the bathing area from the living room was pushed aside to reveal two of the most stunnind demons naruto had ever seen. Hinata had long blue-purple hair down to her knees her harem outfit complementing her leath curvy figure. The jewels sparkled reflecting in her new light lavender eyes her now slitted pupil showing a deep blue-black color. Her pale skin practicaly glowing like the moon on a good night. She had a set of blue-black cat ears like a panther and a swishing blackish tail as well. She kneeled at kyo's feet and set her head on naruto's lap.

Shino stepped in next he was slightly taller and was about kai's height he had brown hair mixed with grey and silver giving him an unnatural looke as if caught between heaven and earth. His eyes were a slitted grey-green glowing in a slightly pale face where they usualy hid behind a pair of shades. His body was more muscular than naruto's but just as soft and femminine as hinata's in some way. His ears wolf ears and tail matching his hair swayed as he sat on the ground his head on naruto's lap. " so when can we eat?"

Naruto burst out laughin he pushed them off his lap and stood. "Okay everyone follow me to the kitchen."

He led the way to the kitchen taking a seat at the head of the table his outfit showind his firm backside as he bends over to grab a dropped napkin off the floor. The others see this and it takes all their will power not to jump him even hinata and shino are having problems with this thanks to their new more powerful sex drives.

They all took a seat and hinata looked over at naruto asking " so naruto how do you like the new me?"

Naruto just looked at her his eyes filling with lust as clear as a spring sky showing her what he thought. She laughed and they all dug into their food. They laughed and joked getting to know each other better and when finished naruto cleared the dishes and sat back down. " okay so what do you wa... what the fuck are you doing here ad how did you get in"

The others at the table turned to see a woman stood just inside the flap a smirk placed on her pale thin lips. Yellow eyes took in the group st the table. She sauntered over to kai who hissed at her moving out of her reach when she tried to grab his hair to pull him to her. "Aww does the kitty not want to play with me?"

Kai grimaced and glared at her growling "not you snake bitch why don't you go crawl back in your hole and die"

She shook her head green hair lashing her face softly. She tsked him " ah ah ah now you wouldn't want me to tell my master what i know would you..hm maybe i should since you won't fuck me anymore"

Naruto was starting to get mad but held it in " kairi why are you here i'm certain i closed the entrance he showed you last time."

Hinata and shino looked on in interest as the woman glided to naruto running her hands through his hair until she got a firm grip yanking his face close to hers. " oh you think your so smart little kitsune but i am far from stupid i can track you anywhere so don't tempt me"

They both stopped and stared at naruto and saw that he now had a calm look on his face. Kairi shoved his head away from her and hissed. Naruto's head tilted to the side as he stared at her his blue eyes piercing hers " whats the matter kairi"

An evil smile spread across his face scaring her even more. He stood and advanced on her pinning her to the wall. He leaned his face into hers" listen here snake bitch..good now they belong to me not you.. i am NOT afraid of your master and second did you really believe that i wouldn't take measures to make sure you couldn't get in again."

She stared at him her eyes going wide " Y..You wanted me to f..find you"

Naruto grinned it was down right demonic it sent chills through her already cold heart " ding ding give her a prize..yes i wanted you to find me so i could give you and your master a message... **We are the leaders of this territory and if any of his come within they will be ours to kill do you understand"**

Bynow she was shaking and nodded. Naruto stepped away from her and clapped his hands returning to his angelic smile in the blink of an eye. " good now you need to leave bye bye."

Before she could uter a word the wall at her back sucked her in and she disappeared from sight. Naruto turned back to the others and smiled seeing their faces that showed either shock,surprise,amusment,approval or gratitude. " Now how bout we eat and welcome them to our clan"

To Be Contnued

hey hows it going yeah i know its short but deal i need some inspiration here so if you have any ideas send them my way kay


	15. atuhor word 3

Word from me

Just so you know i will try to get another chapter up soon and i might have some twists and turns in the relationships as well as some new and old enemies so just hang on fith me and if you have any siggestions im open. oh the wave mission will bw coming up soon so should i have haku become a part of the harem? or how about zabuzza and haku coming to leaf as well as sasuke fighting over who gets naruto after they see his true form? Hm there are so many things to do and so little time so till then LATER

Serius


	16. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto though I would love to**

**Chapter 12**

Naruto escorted shino and hinata to their rooms saying that the training would begin in the morning. They nodded and disappeared into their respective rooms leaving him in a room full of horny demons so to speak. He sighed running a clawed hand through his hair turning to face the three occupants of the living room. He sat near kyo on a large red pillow. He looked at them all before he spoke. "Okay tomorrow we start their training in their affinities and how to shape change"

They nodded serious looks on their faces. Kai spoke up "naruto tomorrow I will go on first shift to watch the demon portals around the elemental countries to see if anyone has seen the base of the snake demons"

Naruto nodded his lips shaping into a pout "fine but I will start on hinata while either kyo or ryu will start on shino"

They agreed and the kyo spoke his voice filling the room "there has been a disturbance near wave country like the awakening of a new demon and we should probably check it out soon it might be a problem."

Ryu had a look of concentration on his face "your right and it feels like a dragon so it might be very troublesome if we don't get on that soon."

Naruto flipped over on the pillow till his head was near the ground and his feet in the air. "okay I'll send out some scouts to see what's happening over there and then try to convince hokage-jiji to let me go there for one reason or another."

They all nodded and then went to bed knowing that they had a long day ahead of them.

-------------------------------------------

**(Next day naruto's lair)**

Naruto woke to the feel of fur against his sensitive skin. He rubbed his body against it in his half conscious state. He opened cerulean eyes when he heard a purr coming from the fur. He looked down to see a purple-blue panther lying at the foot of his bed. He was startled for a moment then chuckled "Hinata you really shouldn't sneak into guy's rooms."

The panther lifted its head and stared at him with lavender like eyes before yawning. The animal now known as Hinata slowly stretched in a way only feline's and their cousins can. Naruto scratched her beneath her chin smiling and wrapping his tails around his nearly nude form.

Hinata inched closer to him before curling into his lap and laying her head onto her paws watching the doorway. Naruto heard it to and waited for the ones in the hall to enter. Not a second later a large black and brown mountain wolf padded into the room and lay on the silk coverlet. Naruto laughed out right when shino stared at him to before getting comfortable curled at his back.

"Hello to you to shino how are you both feeling in your new forms?" He asked a slight smirk apparent in his voice.

Shino growled a bit then said in a deep growling voice "fine but you wouldn't have like waking up in a different form from when you started out , why didn't you tell us about changing into an animal form while we slept?"

Naruto scratched shino's ear causing him to whine a bit. "Well if I had told you, you would have been freaked and I wasn't sure you two would have an animal form because you were both wholly human as far as I could tell."

Hinata spoke for the first time her voice filled with hidden sexuality "so you weren't sure how we would react and decided to just wait right naruto-kun"

Naruto nodded and then pushed her off him standing in the middle of his bed in only a pair of red-orange shorts with his fox tails wrapped around his waist. "Yes but now there is even more to teach you so let's go." He paused getting off the bed turning back to them a mischievous glint in his eyes "to turn back all you have to do is have sex with two different male or female demons"

He laughed seeing their faces even in animal form were comical. "Just kidding all you have to do is want to go to hanyou form or if you want human, hm later I'll teach you how to go to a form that's exactly before you turned Kay."

Hinata and shino nodded before jumping off the beds transforming back into their semi-human forms. Naruto smiled a wicked curve to his lips "let the tort-..training begin"

Shino and hinata could swear they felt a shiver go down their spines as naruto said this but followed him to one of the worst 14 days of their lives to this date.

**(Time skip 2 weeks later)**

Hinata laid on the couch her eyes on the scroll given to her by kai it told about the basic stances for a style called the cat's dance. The movements were so intricate and fluid it seemed as if the one performing it was a nature spirit. She was so engrossed in the scroll that she neglected to hear kyo come into the room.

He looked at her on the couch seeing one of the most beautiful demons he had ever seen in his existence and felt a heat building in him. He was too distracted by their training to remember that the red moon was to arise soon bringing with it an uncontrollable heat that is experienced every four months or so.

He walked up behind her using all his experience as a demon to shift his weight so that he was on top of her before she knew it. "Hiiinaaa-chaaaannn would you like to plaaay" he purred into her ear.

Hinata jumped pushing her trapped body fully against his. She squeaked and struggled even more when she felt his arousal against her lower back. Kyo growled as he felt her ass wriggling against his body he finally couldn't take it he grabbed both of her hands and flipped her over neatly sliding between her legs before she could react.

Hinata looked up into red eyes and gasped knowing something was wrong. Her brow furrowed as she stilled her body beneath kyo's. He purred and leaned down placing his face in the crook of her neck. She shivered as he breathed on her neck causing him to chuckle and settle more firmly in-between her legs his shaft nestled close to her heat through the close causing hinata to arch off the couch a little closer.

Kyo growled and ground himself into her smirking as she gasped and arched into him again. He was about to start stripping her when someone yanked him off her. He was thrown across the room and into the cave wall. He untangled himself from the covers on the wall growling at the intruder that had gotten between him and his prey.

He stood taking in the intruder for the first time and stopped growling when he saw it was ryu. He stepped forward as ryu helped hinata off the couch shooing her through the doorway telling her to go to naruto as he was going to explain a few demon customs and things that affect them.

Kyo was past all reason as he saw his prey getting away he turned on ryu. Ryu sighed as he knew what he had to do to calm his friend. He started stripping making his body sway in a sensual manner to entice the fox demon. He strutted up to kyo as he pulled off his shirt throwing it in a random direction.

Kyo was passive for a few seconds as ryu kissed him then he tried to take over. It became a battle for dominance as their tongues clashed and rubbed against one another. Kyo gripped ryu tight and pulled him closer making their bodies align so that they rubbed against each other.

Ryu let out a purr of pleasure as he pushed kyo onto the floor. He quickly pulled off kyo's shirt and then began to kiss and explore his chest. He glanced up at the already panting kyo, ryu smirked and turned to kyo's left nipple swirling his tongue over it causing kyo to moan. Ryu was enjoying it as well as he lightly sucked the nipple biting it lightly to make kyo scream slightly.

Ryu moved his face to the other neglected nipple rolling his sandpaper-soft tongue over it before giving it the same attention as the other. He moved his hands lower massaging kyo's spine to make him arch into his embrace. Smirking he bit into kyo's tender flesh enlisting a scream of pleasure from the hot kitsune.

Kyo's eye glazed over as he looked down at the bite mark on his chest. He moaned and focused his eyes on ryu" s-stop...huff...playing...w-with...m-m-me...i can't...hold...on if you...don't hurry."

Ryu looked at him before lowering his face to the other nipple giving it a rough lick before answering..." hmm go ahead and come here I'll even help you"

Ryu yanked down kyo's pants exposing his heated flesh to the air. His bronze body trembling under ryu's intense gaze. Ryu ignored his whimpers and lowered his head to the shaft rising from the red curls. He lowered kyo to the floor releasing him from his hold. He grabbed the kitsune's legs and wrapped them around his neck pulling kyo's lower body off the floor and closer to his face.

By now kyo was all but senseless with need he arched into the heat he felt from ryu's mouth wanting to get closer to fulfillment. Ryu smiled as he slowly licked the very tip of kyo's shaft causing him to cry out. He knew that it wouldn't take long for kyo to come and he wanted to enjoy the flavor.

Ryu rolled the tip of his tongue along the side of kyo's shaft making him whimper in his throat. Ryu ignored the sound letting it wash over him as he rolled the texture and flavor of kyo's body through his memory so as to remember later in the night. He swirled his tongue back and forth his saliva trailing down to touch his hand where he held the lower part of his "toy". He waited till he had made kyo squirm for a good three minutes before he enveloped his shaft fully taking kyo deep into his throat.

Kyo screamed as he felt ryu suck him into his warm, hot moist mouth. He automatically thrust into the cavern touching the back of ryu's throat before ryu pulled back and sucked the tip lightly nibbling on the end. Kyo grabbed ryu's hair and pulled it slightly bringing a mass of it to his face inhaling the scent before growling "**Hurry up I can't wait any longer"**

Ryu laughed pulling his hair from kyo's grip and moving to his knees above him. He leaned down putting his face inches away and breathed his reply onto kyo's soft lips "_**Oh but where is the fun in that kyo-kun I want to make you cum in my mouth."**_ He tilted his head to the side showing off his body to perfection as he leaned back away from kyo's grasping hands "_**or do you not want me to touch you any more hn"**_

Kyo growled low and dangerous yanking ryu up and into his arms trapping him there " **you stop and I will promise to put you in a room full of toys with that bitch having you chained and naked waiting to be had"**

Ryu laughed and pulled away from kyo's grasp smiling like a Cheshire cat. "_**As you wish"**_

He moved down and grabbed a bottle that was set near their place on the couch. The bottle was a purple color and sloshed with the liquid inside. He glanced at the label and saw that it was cherry juice that someone(hinata) had already been drinking. He turned back to kyo who was getting impatient and you could practically see his body shiver at the look.

Ryu opened the bottle and pulled kyo off the couch and onto the floor saying in a sensual whisper " _**wouldn't want to fall in the middle of our fun now would we"**_

Kyo shook his head his breathing speeding up at the implied meaning behind the words. He was already on the edge because of the taste ryu had earlier but now he was close to breaking. He gasped as he felt something touch his entrance, it was long wet and pushing into him by the second. His back arched off the ground when he felt a finger all the way inside his body rubbing against his most sensitive spot. He didn't even realize that he had started to purr it rumbled deeply in his body causing his body to grasp the intruding digit tighter.

Ryu was trying hard not to rush as he put another finger into kyo flicking it back and forth over the spot before scissoring his fingers stretching the entrance then added another finger flicking his fingers faster and faster till he heard kyo cry out in fulfillment. He slowly pulled his fingers free and chuckled as kyo whimpered at the absence of his digits. He rolled kyo over and placed his shaft at kyo's already wet entranced putting some of the sticky cherry juice onto his own member as to not hurt kyo when he slid into him.

Both gasped as ryu enterend kyo thrusting till he was in to the hilt. Sweat poured down ryu's back as he tried to stay still till kyo was accustomed to his length. He waited till kyo gave the signal to continue when he pushed his body back into ryu's.

Ryu started off slow thrusting in time to his shallow breaths which frustrated kyo to no end until finally he couldn't take it anymore. he growled low and thrust himself back onto ryu's shaft hard and fast waiting until ryu gripped his hips and thrust faster to relax and enjoy more.

**"Ryu go faster... harder...m-more..hah..mmmmnn sooo good..more "** kyo panted out as he was litteraly pounded into the floor the sounds of flesh smacking flesh filling the room. Ryu thrust faster knowing that he would soon reach his peak. He reached around and grabbed kyo's half erect shaft pumping it in time to his thrust so that they would both reach orgasm at the same time.

Ryu changed the direction of his thrusts hitting the prostrate again and again making kyo cry out and wreathing beneath him. They came together in a spray of white fluid and screams to the heavens.

Ryu rolled out of kyo and laid beside him their faces close "_**So are you satisfide now that the heat has been taken care of?"**_

Kyo nodded and spoke still struggling for breath "**yes i am satisfied for now but give me a while and we will see."**

Ryu nodded"_**well next time ask kai to help but you have to stay away from hina-chan and shi-kun till they are ready and naruto has explained our culture to them more."**_

They both got to their feet heading to their rooms after a quick dip in the caves and fell asleep exhausted.

**(meanwhile with naruto, shino, kai, and hinata)**

Naruto lounged onto a blood red pillow watching as the others got comfortable on his bed. When they were settled he looked from one to the other taking in their changes more fully. He smiled taking a breath " okay guys i wanna tell you a little about demon culture and some things that are gonna happen to you."

He took another breath to steady himself " okay first off i wanna ask you two have both lost your virginity right and know how to prevent pregnancy correct."

Hinata blushed and shook her head while shino just shook his head no. Naruto sighed and began to speak again " okay well let me tell you the side effects first then well hinata here is a plus for you you cannot get pregnant unless you want to and are immune to most types of the poisons out there as they are kai's specialty and his clan, For you shino you are immune to earth attacks because they repond to your yokai and also same thing you can get pregnant if you want to males and female demons can get pregnant if they wish also you can make it so you shoot blanks so no children."

Shino and hinata just stared at him, he sighed and continued " okay for this you need to know there is an effect that happens to all demons it is called heat and it last from one day to a week deepending on the demon so you will no it when you crave sex and will go crazy until you get it but you can surpress it for a while with meditation but know when it comes back it will last longer and you will need to be thouroughly satisfied okay"

They nodd and he goes on " okay for another there is the fact that you can go anywhere by making portals but the downside is the chakra you need to have to do this as you can see you only have a tail apiece the reason is that you have only enough chakra for one tail and to increase it you mearly need to increase your chakra which we will go on another time okay. any questions so far?"

Hinata raised her hand and spoke when he nodded " okay so what do we do to make sure we can hide our appearence?"

"all you have to do is imagine your old form and then simply wait for the change but be careful around others."

Shino asked the next " what do we do about healing will it increase like yours?"

Naruto nodded " most demons have incredible healing and it is inherit so yes oha dni forgot to say welcome to the clan"

Hinata sasked " clan what clan?"

Naruto laughed " well hinata look on your shoulder and see for yourself"

She looked and saw a tatoo like the one on kai and shino looked and saw one like ryu's they glanced back at naruto and he pulled off his top to show his tatoo's. She pointed to them and asked " why do you have so many?"

Naruto blushed a bit and answered " well..umm..how can i say this...hmm well i belong to kyo, ryu, and kai so i was marked by each when they bit me."

Hinata thought about it for a minute saying silent as shino moved to touch the marks which he normally wouldn't do he just felt compelled to. His hands were cold when they touched naruto's skin tracing lightly over the marks making naruto shiver in pleasure at the touch.

Kai and hinata watched as naruto let shino trace all his marking even the one that used to be the seal low on his belly. Naruto grabbed his hand panting soflty. He smiled as he moved it away from his body getting a look from shino who had wanted to continue exploring. " Ney shino i think you should train with kai as well till the others get back...oh but watch out kyo is in heat for the day so stay away from him unless you want to be fucked senseless kay."

They nodded their heads as naruto crawled off the bed giving them a nice view. He turned before he left " oh and tommorrow we leave back to the village so enjoy the rest of the training kay i going to make dinner alright see you all in a bit"

They sighed together knowing that they would be forced back into the roles they had before to keep their secrets safe. They both got up in search of their teachers and left thinking on what they had learned and eould learn for the rest of the day.

-----------------------------

**(Next day)**

Naruto escorted the Shino and Hinata to his apartment door smiling all the way. He grinned as they bid him farewell their transformation into their before bodies perfect to say the least. He waved goodbye to them as they left to their respective homes to prepare to go on missions again with their team.

Naruto turned back to his apartment noticing as he did so that someone was watching him closely and from the scent they had been there for a while. He decided to wait before he went into action wanting to know who it was and why they wanted to spy on him.

He closed the door and then floped onto the couch staring at the cracking ceilinng. " Hey kyo you think anyone noticed that the apartment was empty while we were gone?"

Kyo stepped out from behind the door to one of the rooms and approached the couch gliding over the hard wood floors. He jumped onto the couch and curled up watching naruto taking a moment before speaking. " i sense that there have been about three visitors mainly of the hyuuga house and from the hokage's anbu."

Naruto nodded and then relaxed more snuggling with kyo. " Well i guess they were worried when we haven't been out of the house in a week, well as far as they know anyway."

Kyo grunted in agreement and wrapped his arm around naruto playing with his golden curls. " We should finish preparing the others and help them with the whole demonic puberty. Just remember yours."

Naruto chuckled and smiled giving him the appearence of fallen angel all innocent and evil in th same smile. " oh yeah i remember you all needed baths for a month before the smell went away and we had to remodle the whole house (a/n note he means their other home not his appartment) and we are still banned from the Yuntera village for all the distruction i caused"

Kyo laughed right along with naruto turning it into a purr rumbling deep in his chest. Naruto snuggled closer to the sound and amiled again this one tired. "Well it all begins tomorrow at the least they should take kai and ryu with them as familliars like you are with me."

"Yeah well think on it tomorrow rest now and dream kit"

The last thing heard coming from the house was a small hn before silence from the loudest person's house.

--------------------------------

Okay hey guys hoped you liked and the next one should be up after a while i need more insperation but in the next chapter they go on the wave mision and should i have haku be a half dragon with zabuzza diying or have them survive to live in the demon village. maa choices choices ill let you help me decide so write and find out what happens till then LATER X3


	17. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto kay

Chapter 13

Naruto smiled stretching like a cat his tails curling around his lean tan waist as he sat up. He noticed that Kyo had gone back throught the portal to their home. He yawned arching his back before slipping out of his comfy cocoon of covers.

He shivered as his feet touched the cold wood making a mental note to bring rugs and put them on the floors when he had a chance. He padded into the kitchen scratching his bare torso with his claws gently. Smiling naruto grabbed the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast with jam along with the bowl of rice that was oh so neatly placed on the counter ready for him to eat.

He murmured a quick "Itadakimasu" before practically inhaling his food. He washed his dishes as he finished and headed back down the hall to the bathroom. Taking care of his liquid problems he turned on the shower adjusting the taps to the right tempeture of near boiling which all kitsunes' liked.

He stripped off his pajama bottoms and got into the water letting it cascade over him soaking his long sunset colored hair till it was a burnished gold a solid aurban gold color. He quickly scrubbed and got out wrapping a towel about his slim hips , not wanting to hear the complaints of the land lady saying about how he the "demon" didn't need hot water as he could get it in hell. He wrung out his hair wrapping it and his ears in a terry cloth towel. He glanced at the slightly fogged mirror and grabbed his toothbrush and spread it liberaly with mint flavored toothpaste.

He quickly brushed his animal like teeth before washing his face with a small yellow face towel that was pailing due to use. He looked once more at the mirror and laughed. He looked like one of the sultans of old with his golden skin and terry cloth on his head that resembled a turban. He shook his head and walked into his room.

He sighed as he opened his closet noting absently the lack of clothes and colors. He looked through it then smirked as his eyes landed on a green outfit. His grin grew to a devious smile. He grabbed it and hastily dressed looking at himself in the closet mirror once done.

He had to say he looked hot the top was made of four seperate articles. First was the vest it was a forest green with pockets running up the sides so he could hide his hands inside and a hood of a slightly darker color. The second was a leaf green muscle shirt it rippeled off his taunt abs showing them to perfection before he zipped up the vest. The last two pieces were identicle they were sleeves that attached to just below his shoulder with the help of a strap of the same forest green as his hood. They were tight on his muscles but they flowed out and around his hands so they were hidden from view. It reminded his of a dress in one of the history books he had seen kyo read ya know tight at the top but flowing down in a bell shape or flower shape he couldn't remember.

He strapped on his fingerless green gloves and the glanced down at his pants. They were a green so dark they were like the forest at night. The pants had pockets every where and even two slits inside of his main pockets so he could reach for his darts strapped to his tighs. They were a bit baggy but he made it work and as a last he added green combat boots to the outfit having had them special made from the same material as the ninja sandles but having added a few seals to make them as hard as steel toed boots when he wanted.

He strapped on a green colar that had the kanji for loki(norse god of mischeif) on it beside his dagger necklace. He strapped on his kunai holster and made a turn making sure no one could see the weapons he had hidden on his body. He transformed into his before self as he slid his hood into place his tails fading from existance as well as his ears and long hair.

He smiled at the mirror putting on his idiot mask before running out of the apartment. He raced down the streets of Konoha and was met with the glares of the civilians and store owners that he passed. He ignored them in favor of thinking of new jutsu and when he ws going to see kyo, kai, and ryu tonight. He let his mind wander to hinata and shino. He knew that either he marked them and they automatically got the symbols stating they were a part of his clan along with everyone else's seal too or he could let them be marked individually.

A frown marred his shadow covered face as he jogged to the bridge not even winded. He thought over every thing they had been taught in the last week from transformation to how to work simple seals and demon jutsus. He smiled thinking of marking them as his clan knowing they would be connected forever. His smile turned into a frown as he thought this over sighing when he came to the decision that he would only have them marked if they so chose.

He thought about their responses and smiled again knowing they would be happy to choose for themselves. He sensed someone following and when he concentrated he found the uchiha was right on his tail and thinking on it he had been there since naruto had left his apartment. He shook his head wondering what the emo stalker wanted with him not really caring either way. He stopped when he spotted a grey wolf about the size of one of the inuzuka puppies. He crooned to it in a growling voice only animals could underctand so all sasuke heard was growling while in reality naruto was questioning the cub.

Naruto ran his hand throuh the fur and grabbed it by the scruff of its neck " _**okay pup wat is so important that you came to a human village"**_

The pup wagged its tail_ " Alpha Lunair wanted me to feliver the message that since you have three extra demons they need to help you out by taking missions too since your the only income source, and quote " the lazy bums might be high level but they are still need to be put to work so they won't be totally worthless" end quote and naruto-sama she said for you to come visit and try to bring some more of that delicious bok-choy stew everyone loved it"_

Naruto laughed aloud and nodded seemingly to himself as he set the cub back on its paws petting it and getting a whine. He smiled and put on a mock stern expression " fine but you have to go home immediately."

The puppy noded and then barked in joy as naruto picked him up into his arms stroking his fur and scratching his ears. After a long minute naruto stopped and was putting the pup doen when he licked his face in response making naruto laugh in a light manner before shooing him off leaving a few seconds after making sure the cub had made it out of konoha and back through to the forest and safety. Naruto pocketed the scrolls the pup had passed him while in his arms and set off again.

He ran across the white wooden bridge that lead to their meeting place and laid beneathe the shade of a large tree. He put his hands behind his head and tilted his head forward so that his whole face was engulfed by the hood. He rested waiting for his teammates to either show up or not. It took ten minutes for the uchiha to come out of hiding and stride across the bridge till he was leaning against the railing.

He dozed for about an hour when he heard the banshee bitch coming across the bridge at a run. "SSSSSSAAAASSSSUUUKKKEEEE i went to your house so we could walk together but you were gone, where did you go so early."

Sasuke ignored her in favor of glaring at the figure beneathe the tree. When sakura spotted him she rushed forward her voice screeching and gratting on naruto's sensitive ears. He grabbed his head and grlared at her though all she could see were his blue eyes glowing in anger. " NARUTO what the hell are you doing sleeping get your ass up like the rest of us you lazy bum."

She moved to hit him when he grabbed her wrist and twisted it a bit to make her wince. He growled and said in a quiet voice only sakura could hear. " .." He flung her away "got it"

She nodded rubbing her arm before standing as she watched her ususaly cheerful teammate be angsty. They waited for about an hour before kakashi showed up. He eye smiled as sakura screeched "Your Late"

"Ma ma we need to go to we have to catch tora the cat for our first mission today."

Naruto growled knowing that the cat wasn't normal. He had tried to talk to the little shit and it didn't speak animal so he was guessin that it was created cause it sure wasn't a demon. He sighed in frustration but strapped on the collar mic and raced into the surrouning forest to look for the beast.

It took half an hour to find it and then another half hour to capture and contain the little monster. Nartuto hissed as he licked one of the scratches the "cat" had caused on him when he picked it up. He was pissed that he was ordered to grab it.

The thing named Tora was currently being crushed by a fat woman who apparently was married to the fire damiyo. Naruto smiled enjoying its torment as the woman paid the hokage for the mission. Just as she finished paying the little monster escapped and ran out the room. The woman ran after it calling "tora baby where are you going."

The hokage had an amused look on his face as he looked at squad seven before speaking noticing that naruto was licking his wounds. " okay we have five d-rank missions in line for you and the newest one to catch tora again which is it."

Kakashi was about to speak when a growl issued from naruto. Narut walked over to the hokage's desk and slammed his hand onto the desk. "No. no more of these lame ass missions we want something higher at least a c mission."

Iruka interrupted him going into a spiel of how the d-rank missions build character and such but naruto ignored him keeping his eyes on the hokage. He leaned forward and pitched his voice just loud enough for the hokage to hear. " if you don't give me a c mission hokage-sama i promise i will make the pranks i pulled in anbu seem like a water gun squirt compared to the ones i'll pull now."

Everyone watched as the hokage pales and cleared his throat saying " yes well i have the perfect mission for you since you think your ready."

He waited till naruto had moved back to stand beside his team and then spoke again "i'ts a simple escort mission."

Everyone except the hokage who knew the real naruto expected him to jump up and down saying is it a princess or maybe a king or something like that but were surprised when he mearly stood there waiting. The hokage coughed and then said "bring in Tazuna."

In walked a big man with a rope tied around his forehead. he wore lose shirt over his muscled form tan skin could be seen clearly through the gap at the neck along with tan pants held up by a rope belt and on his shoulder was a sake jug hanging by thick rope attached to his hand. He took a swig of the bottle and looked over at his new protectors. He snorted" their a bunch of kids and i really supposed to be protected by a bubble gum freak and emo and a punk"

It took two seconds to process what he said and another two seconds to realize that the jug he was putting to his lips was only half there. Tazuna looked down at his jug and saw that only the top half was there he looked around and noticed the hooded punk had the bottom half of the jug. He was startled when a voice came out of the hood " I will not be underestimated by a drunk kay old man."

The other stared and were surprised that they hadn't seen naruto move except the hokage, the hidden anbu and kakashi. In the corners of the room you could here low laughter from the anbu gaurding the hokage. Sarutobi cleared his throat once again " Well meet at the main gate in two hours thats when your mission begins dismissed."

They left to their homes to pack and prepare for the journey.

-------------------------

(**naruto's apartment)**

Naruto walked into the apartment and locked the door. He walked down the hall to his room muttering words under his breathe as he went something along the lines of "drunk", b"bastard", "kill" 'major prank". When he opened the door it went straight into the Malia (remember there home cavern). He walked towards the sound of people talking.

When he walked into the living room he burst into laughter. Kyo and Ryu were on the ground playing twister with kai reading the board. They were so twistecd together they looked like they were fucking instead of playing a game. The sweat pouring off their bodies was not helping the image at all nor was the fact that they were both panting.

They all looked up as Naruto entered the room laughing. He sat down next to kai and hugged him around the middle. Looking at the other two amusement written clearly on his face "well at least you aren't bored while I'm away."

They grumbled but went back to their game as naruto got off the couch and left the room. He walked into his room behind the blue curtain grabbing a few supplies like his brush, toothbrush and toothpaste, and of course his favorite mirror. He exited the room and went to the one behind the red curtain next to it. He grabbed a back pack form near the door filling it with a weapons pouch as well as a few food scrolls and a few of his experimental formula scrolls. He stood in front of his wardrobe and looked at the clothes thinking to himself he was tired of wearing his hoods it was starting to get stuffy to him.

He decided that he wouldn't hide his face anymore even if technically he still would by using the before face. He grabbed several outfits and a blank sealing scroll tossing it all onto the couch close to the wall he grabbed a pair of sandals one of combat boots two pairs of ninja shoes and then for the hell of it his favorite pajamas that looked like harem clothes close to the ones he wore in his mindscape. He smirked thinking of the reaction he would get if he let out his true form with or without the tails he would get some nice reactions in either form really just more in his real one. He also grabbed a scroll with bedding for sleeping outside, it had futons, a mosquito net, and some wire that went around that had silence seals built in thanks to kyo.

He quickly finished placing everything away sealing the clothes and shoes then placing it into his small backpack. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. It was red with a special seal that let it hold up to ten gallons of water at one time specially made by naruto. He placed it under the waterfall to collect pure water and then ran back to the living room. He saw that they were done with their game so sat back on the couch and motioned for them to come closer and sit with him. Once they were settled he took a breathe " okay guys I'm going to be going to Wave so I'll check on the disturbance we felt a while ago and if I find the young demon ill send them through the portal to you so be on stand bye and before you ask no you cannot come with me you have missions from the village mina-chan sent them earlier seems a snake demon has started to cause too much trouble along with a boar demon and a thunder demon so you have to go take care of those three but be careful they are high level and very devious when its there necks on the line.":

He reached into his jacket and pulled out three scrolls handing them to his lovers. " Here and i have to leave now for the mission but should be back in a few weeks so don't forget we can still talk via the links and Kai can you keep an eye on hinata and shino while I'm gone they need a bit more help with their demonic jutsus kay."

They nodded and watched as naruto grabbed his scrolls and water bottle stuffing it all into the pack before waving at them as he left back through the portal.

----------------------------

**(Konoha main gate 2 minutes till departure)**

Naruto leaned against the gate starring at the sky as they waited for kakashi to get there. He sighed as he looked over at his teammates; sasuke was glaring at the world ignoring the pink fangirl attached to his arm. Tazuna was starring at the three drinking his sa-ke when he decided to ask the only sane seeming escort member "So when will your instructor get here"

Naruto turned to face Tazuna and shrugged "he'll be here in about half a minute hes never late for a mission" he muttered the last.

Tazuna nodded and went back to starring at the other two when a puff of white smoke dispersed and kakashi appeared along with a ear splitting screech of your late from Sakura. He scratched his head and said" ma a black cat crossed my path so I had to take another route and was assaulted by a demented snake"

Sakura screamed "Liar" as Kakashi just shook his head and motioned for everyone to begin walking. They walked for a while Sakura eventually getting tired of talking to herself much to all the males relief. They were walking for about thirty minutes when Naruto noticed a slight killing intent coming from a puddle on the ground in front of them. He looked up at the sky and then shook his head glancing at Kakashi to see if he had noticed it.

Kakashi had noticed but decided to wait to learn who their target was. Two figures jumped out of the puddle as kakashi the last member pasted. He was wrapped in chains attached to vicious looking steel claws and quickly killed his body falling to the ground in a splay of blood. The two stood still for a second before the taller of the two said "and then there were four little things to kill till there was no more."

They jumped at the group their chain stretched between them as they ran at the group of four Sasuke threw a shuriken into their chains to attach it to a nearby tree jumping onto it to knock their balance off while kicking them in the face. They growled but separated themselves from the chains and one went after Sasuke and the other after Tazuna. Naruto moved in front of the one attacking Tazuna and kicked him in the chin spinning gracefully as he landed in front of Sakura in a crouch.

The one attacking Sasuke saw his brother go down and called out " Genji-nisama" rushing at Naruto in defense of his older brother. His claws catching Naruto on the hand before he to was kicked upside the head and into a tree knocking him unconscious. Kakashi appeared with a poof of smoke tying them up and then walked over to Naruto who was clutching the hand that had been cut by the poisoned claws.

He grabbed Naruto's hand and saw that the wound had turned purple and purple and red fluid was leaking out at a fast pace. He looked at Naruto's face and saw him in deep concentration. He watched in amazement as the poison and tainted blood was pushed out of the wound and then saw it seal itself. He quickly wrapped it in bandages as Naruto opened his eyes.

Naruto starred down at his sensei his once crystal blue eyes a deep purple blue for an instant before returning to their usual color. "Thank you for the help sensei I'm fine now."

Kakashi nodded and turned to Tazuna he growled at the man "Explain now"

Tazuna explained about the midget-man Gato and how he took over wave by cutting off the shipping making wave depend solely on him thus controlling all trade, wanting to kill Tazuna cause he's a bridge builder and he was going to build a bridge to connect to the main land to promote trade with people and take away Gato's profit and how they didn't have cash to pay for a higher mission seeing as Gato had basically dried up all their money when he took over. They listened to it and then Kakashi gave them the choice to return to the village or continue on.

Sakura wanted to return but Naruto and Sasuke wanted to go on both had there reasons Sauske's very obvious him wanting to test his skills against other fighters, and Naruto just saying he wanted to help and how ninja's shouldn't abandon their clients because they lost many that way. Kakashi nodded and accepted their answers. He told them to walk while he dispossed of the two ninja. It took about ten minutes to catch up to them and Naruto the only one realizing that Kakashi had probably killed them and sent their heads to the appropriate people to collect the reward.

They made there way to the way through a fog that rolled off the boundary of the ocean that separated them from wave country. When they got there Tazuna lifted a shell necklace and blew the sound coming low like the cry of a seagull. They waited for a few minutes and a boat rowed closer and closer to them. A man sat at the oars and made his way through the water not using the motor at all.

They loaded up and Tazuna thanked the man who was named Rienen for coming to get them. The man waved it off saying that Tazuna was going to save them so it's the least he can do. Naruto starred up at the half finished bridge in awe having never been near the ocean or seen a large bridge that crossed them.

He had never seen something so huge and it almost made him cry out in glee just looking at it but he resisted knowing that more ninja might be close. They departed from the vessle and began their journey to Tazuna's village. The hadn't been going long before he got bored and threw a kunai at one of the bushes that had moved.

Naruto went to the bushes and found a snow white hare. It was shivering from its near death experience. He looked at it closer and noticed that it was a snow hare. Kakashi was thinking the same thing as Sakura yelled at Naruto for scaring it. What the others didn't know was that a snow hare's fur changed to brown in the warmer times to blend in so it had to have been someone's pet to use with a **kamawari jutsu**. Naruto sniffed the air hoping to catch a scent but screamed right along with Kakashi when he heard the sound of a blade being thrown at them. "Duck now"

He tackled Sakura and Sasuke while Kakashi tackled Tazuna they all watched as a huge zanbato embedded itself into a tree where Tazuna had been standing in front of. A figure was standing on the hilt of the blade. He was just a few feet shy of 6'9 with bandages wrapping the lower half of his face and neck. He had a mist headband with a slash through it on his head tilted to the side. He wore no shirt but baggy ninja pants in green similar to Naruto's but his had a cameo pattern. His arms were bandaged as well but he crossed them over his chest and glared down at the group.

Kakashi looked up and knew the shit had hit the fan. He turned and fully faced his opponent. He felt Sasuke try to step forward egger to show up Naruto. "No he's above your level. That is Zabuzza the demon of mist"

Naruto tiltd his head having heard his name before but waited patiently to see what would happen. Zabuzza laughed "Well if it isn't Sharingan Kakashi if you hand over Tazuna I might let you live."

A light bulb went off in Naruto's head he spoke up looking at the figure on the sword "hey aren't you the guy who killed all the ninja trainees in mist when you weren't even in the academy?"

Zabuzza pulled his focus off of Kakashi and turned to the kid with the hood on. He looked him up and down raising a non-existing eyebrow. "So you know of me kid then you should know to give up."

He was startled when he heard laughter from the hood as was everyone else. Naruto held up his hand as if to say wait " I'm...I'm sorry it's just I never met a man who was almost like me."

Zabuzza was curious now " What do you mean almost kid I've killed more in my lifetime than you see in yours"

Naruto chuckled again pissing off Zabuzza and said "If you say so"

Zabuzza gathered chakra whispering **"suiton:hidden mist" **and mist enveloped them. Out of the mist they could hear Zabuzza pointing out targets. Naruto watched Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna shake from the killing intent that Zabuzza was putting in the mist. Kakashi took that moment to comment " Don' worry I won't let my comrades die"

Zabuzza attacked getting in the middle of their rough circle aiming at Tazuna's head. Kakashi intercepted it and the fight began. Kakashi uncovered his left eye revealing a blazing sharingan. The mist disappeared to show Zabuzza and Kakashi fighting in a game of who's a bushi by making copies of themselves and then killing the others until Zabuzza kicked Kakashi onto the Nearbye Lake that no one had noticed. Kakashi tried to get up but the water felt so heavy. He looked to see he was trapped in a sphere of water with Zabuzza standing on the water near him his hand touching the sphere to make it keep its shape.

Kakashi watched as Zabuzzza made the hand seals to create another copy of himself using the vast quantities of water. The clone made its way towards Naruto and the others. He knew it was only one tenth of the originals power but still. Kakashi took a risk and shouted through the water causing some of the water to enter his lungs. "Run away he can't send the clone far if he holds me here go."

Naruto looked at him and scoffed. Sasuke and Sakura took up defence around Tazuna and watched as the clone got closer. The clone disappeared for a moment and seconds later Naruto went flying into a tree near to him with a thud. He coughed up blood his eyes going to his hie-tai that lay under Zabuzza's feet. He growled as Zabuzza ground his hie-tai into the dirt. "You brats are just pretending to be ninja go back to your mothers before you die."

Sasuke took up position in front of Sakura and Tazuna waiting for the attack. They all turned as they heard Naruto standing shakily to his feet. It hood shadowed his face as he stood using the tree that had broken his fall. Once he was steady he charged at Zabuzza. Zabuzza just laughed as he kicked the brat away.

Sakura screamed as they watched Naruto skid along the ground for about ten feet before he stopped. They heard laughter from the hooded genin as he stood shakily to his feet. In his hands was his hie-tai. Zabuzza growled at the brat for defying him lifting his zanbato to use on the boy.

Naruto's hood fell revealing his sun kissed spiky blond hair. He glanced at Sasuke and then opened one of the scrolls from his backpack. He smeared blood across the words and out popped a large shuriken. He made his favorite hand seals and shouted** "Kage bushin no jutsu"**. Hundreds of Naruto's filled the clearing and they charged at Zabuzza until all that was seen was the back of naruto.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "I thought that those who abandoned their friends were trash sensei, and sides if he kills you we'll be easy pickings"

Naruto tossed the shuriken at Sasuke and asked "Are you ready to go wild." Sasuke nodded and waited for Zabuzza to destroy the clones before unfolding the giant shuriken. His face was covered by part of the shuriken and called out "**Demon Shuriken:Wind mill of shadows"** Throwing the shuriken at Zabuzza.

The clone easily jumped over the weapon but it kept on until it was going at the real Zabuzza. Zabuzza smirked and called out "Smart to go after my real body but not smart enough."

He too prepared to jump over the shuriken but it split into two. He ducked the first and jumped over the second. He began to yell at them for being incompetent when he heard a pop behind them. Kakashi and Zabuzza both turned to see that the first shuriken had turned into Naruto. The Naruto on shore poofed out of exsistence as Naruto ran on the water not even using chakra and kicked and ounched at Zabuzza in a quick stirkes forcing him to let go of the sphere to fight back. He grabbed his zanbato and swung at the genin.

Kakashi stopped the zanbato that was aimed at Naruto and glared at Zabuzza neither noticing that as soon as naruto stopped moving he was sinking into the water.

Naruto swan back to the shore as Zabuzza and Kakashi began to move in sync. The both created water dragons canceling the others out. Zabuzza began to falter thinking "it was like he..."

Kakashi" he can read my mind"

Zabuzza was startled "is this possible can...

Kakashi" can he see the future, yes I can and I see your death Zabuzza."

While they had been talking they had been going through the hand signs for "**Suiton :Dragon missle" **A massive dragon crashed into the stunned Zabuzza.

He was carried all the way to shore and slammed into a tree. He slid down and just as Kakashi was about to do the finishing blow two senbon needles embedded themselves into Zabuzza's neck. His eyes dulled and he fell not even a twitch he just lay still.

A figure appeared in a swirl of leaves, the first thing noticed was the Hunter-nin mask that was worn. The figure was about 5'6 with a slim body encased in loose flowing pants that are still tight enough to not get caught on shrubs passed. The next thing you notice was the voice that spoke to them respectful yet condescending "Thank you for stopping him long enough to kill him. "

He, it was definitely male, picked up Zabuzza's body and then proceeded to disappear as quickly as he had appeared. Kakashi stood for a few more seconds before he dropped down to the ground unconscious. Naruto touched his pulse to make sure he was alive and found it thumping quietly. He looked at Tazuna " Can you take us to your house we need to rest."

Sakura looked frightened and spoke up "Is Kakashi-sensei alright Naruto"

He nodded his hair glinting in the sunlight "He's just out from chakra exhaustion so we need to go now."

He grabbed Kakashi and pulled him onto his back. He turned to look at Sasuke who was just standing there face blank. "Hey Sasuke since your the only one not hurt and stuff you take key point with Tazuna"

That seemed to snap him out of it his face in a glower "And why would I listen to a dobe like you."

Naruto tapped his finger to his chin his face in a frown, he smiled suddenly and it turned into a smirk "Cause I the great future hokage says so unless YOU want to carry Kakashi then I will."

Sasuke shook his head and they mad their way to the house Tazuna and Sasuke in the lead followed by Sakura and Naruto carrying Kakashi.

__---------------------------------------------------

Haha this is what you get but don't trip the next chapter has something yummy in it so be happy he's starting to open up a bit and soon a lot so smile and wait for it please and STOP flaming me I know i have spelling mistakes and stuff what are you people my English teacher? sheesh just enjoy it and no i don't have spell check on the computer i use i'm lucky it still has internet so XP


	18. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto kay

Chapter 14

(**Base hidden in the forest)**

The Hunter-nin pulled the needles slowly from Zabuzza's neck. He was on the last when his hand was grabbed and held firmly "Haku do you enjoy causing me pain."

A laugh from behind the mask and then a voiced sweet ans femin like came out "No master Zabuzza it's just you really had a close call so this is punishment."

Zabuzza grumbled and pulled the last needle out of his neck not even bothering to sit up. He looked around the room and saw that Haku had brought them back to the hideout. He turned to the younger male and said "Take off that damn mask Haku"

Haku gigled before taking off the mask, it revealed a very beautiful youth. Haku smiled his face turning even more girl like. He reached up and removed the cover for his bun letting his hair down and into a pony tail so it hung down his back. "As you wish master Zabuzza."

Zabuzza grunted unable to nod yet his body was still not functioning properly. He looked at his apprentice in aggravation "couldn't you have hit some other area and have the same results?"

Haku shook his head "not one that would make you appear dead but I guess I could have aimed for your balls sensei would that have been better"

Zabuzza would have been worried if Haku hadn't said that in a teasing way. He looked the youth over and noticed the bloody bandages he still had in his hands. "How long will this paralysis last?"

Haku tilted his head to the side "About a week till your nerves repair and a week till your fully recovered master but if I can find the right herbs it will be faster."

Zabuzza sighed looking at him "So did you find a way to defeat the sharingan Haku, it took you a while to come in so you better have a good plan."

Haku nodded and started to explain his plan.

-----------------

**(Tazuna's house)**

Tazuna introduce the woman who opened the door as Tsunami his daughter. He explained to her and she led them to a room where Naruto could put Kakashi. He nodded his thanks as he laid the copy nin onto the cot near the window.

Naruto twitched as he felt someone watching him as he stripped Kakashi of his shoes and clothes so he could change him into dry ones. He turned to look and found Sasuke starring at him. He shook his head and turned back to his job of undressing Kakashi. It took a while having to nagotiate the belts and tools but he finished quickly.

When he stood to leave Sasuke blocked his path. Naruto had an annoyed look on his face as he looked at the Uciha. "What do you want Sasuke I'm hungry and tired so can you hurry it up."

Sasuke scowled and crossed his arms over his chest "I want you to teach me Kage bushin no jutsu"

Naruto looked at him like he was smokin somethin funny but said in no uncertain terms "No" and pushed Sasuke out of the way. He made if halfway down the stairs before Sasuke caught up to him yelling " I demand you teach me that jutsu, I need it and you sure don't use it well, I'll have the hang of it in no time I am an Uciha after all"

Naruto looked at him his eyes narrowing until they looked just like slits in his face. With the new expression he truly did look like a fox. His eyes snapped open and he said " Sure I'll teach it to you but if you die because you don't have enough chakra who an I to deny and Uciha what they want"

He rolled his eyes and walked into the living room leaving a stunned Sasuke on the stairs. The scent of food cooking hit his nose and he followed it into the kitchen to see Tsunami over a bubbling pot as well as a few others on the stove. He walked farther into the kitchen making sure his feet made sound so as not to frighten her into burning herself. "Tsunami-san would you like some help making lunch?"

Tsunami looked at the blond teen a skeptical look on her face. Naruto laughed low and reassured her by saying "I know how to cook and promise I won't hurt myself or your kitchen."

She nodded and pointed top a batch of vegetables that had yet to be peeled and put into the curry. She watched him expertly peel slice and chop the vegetables nodding before saying "At least you know how to do that, your pink haired teammate couldn't even peel a carrot when I asked her too."

Naruto chuckled but continued to help as she gave him directions. In the living room Sakura was asking Tazuna questions about the village. Sasuke was upstairs watching over Kakashi and making sure to change the towel on his head since he caught a slight fever. Tsunami talked with Naruto about different recipes that she had come across while traveling with her first husband Saonji.

Naruto listened with rapt interest and memorized the recipes to try later when he got home. They had finished dinner and were taking it to setting it up when a little boy about the age of 8 came into the room. He wore green overalls with a fishing hat on his head. He took one look at Naruto and turned right around. Tsunami looked at Naruto and gave a sad smile " That's my sun Inari don't mind him."

Naruto nodded and set the table for her. They called everyone to come eat and Naruto was surprised that Kakashi came down as well. The copy-nin was leaning heavily on Sasuke but he walked with a limp in his gait. Naruto thought on it a moment and concluded that he must have sprained something in the fight.

Tsunami smiled and introduced herself to the pervert...Ahem... she introduced her self to the jounin (A/n thats better). As i was saying she introduced herself and then passed around the food and bowls to everyone. Inari stayed silent poking at his food as Naruto ate his second bowl of rice. The other occupants of the table starred at Naruto in amazement as he ate and ate and ate. They were all thinking one thing (where does he put it all).

Inari startled everyone as he stood to leave slamming his hand onto the table as he stood. Naruto glanced at him then stood as well, he turned to Kakashi "Mind if I go out for a while I'm not used to being indoors for this long"

Kakashi nodded not questioning Naruto considering his track record of escaping Iruka's class. Sasuke wanted to follow him but was restrained by a pink- _thing_. She clung to him talking a mile a minute about so many things that he zoned out thinking of ways to force Naruto to teach him some tricks.

Naruto walked into the forest surrounding the house. Deeper and deeper he traveled into the darkness until he found a glade of flowers surrounding a small pond. He sat near the pond and looked within it's depths watching his human reflection. It was a reflection of the past , he passed his hands over the water making it ripple. Changing to his true form without his demon features, he looked at the now clear water and saw what he had become.

His hair the color a blend of yellow, gold, red's, and orange reflecting the sunset's colors. His once crystal clear blue eyes now a darker deeper cerulean color. His face had become more feminine but more masculine as well. His hair grew until it reached the middle of his back and stopped. His body expanded making him taller and more muscular.

He removed his vest and shirt folding them neatly to the side then placed his hands into the cold water. He cupped it into his palms and sipped drinking in the pure water. He repeated this until he was satisfied then sat back upon his heels and watched as the sky's colors began to fade. The rays bounced off his hair making it appear as if he were and angel come to earth his hair , his halo. He sat there and smiled knowing that he would need all his energy to face the annoying emo back at the house.

He pulled his legs from underneath him and spread them out putting his hands behind him on the grass. The sky above was a wonder to see as its colors muted into a deep blue the color resembling his eyes in its true form. He laid back and let the cool air wash over his body.

As he rested he opened communication with Kyo (Kyo can you hear me we made it to wave and no sign of the demon yet). A deeper voice resounded from his mind (well that just means it hasn't awakened yet so keep an eye open, but aside how's your mission going). Naruto told him about the demon brothers and Zabuzza and the hunter-nin ( kyo whats the matter) (It seems to me that the hunter-nin kid might be working for Zabuzza remember how he didn't dispose of the body immediately well that's how they usually do it they torch the body or destroy it on site) Naruto nodded to himself and said goodnight.

He got off the ground grabbing his clothes. He took one last look at the clearing and memorized it's location to come back later. He donned his shirt leaving the vest folded and in his arms. He walked back to the house and resumed his first form before he entered. He never noticed the half-moon glowing in the sky.

-------------------

**( With Kyo, Kai, and Ryu)**

Kai sat back against the pillow he rested against deep in thought. He glanced over at the other two to notice they were curled around each other reading. He sighed and let his eyes wander around the living room. " Hey Kyo when are you two leaving to finish the mission sent?"

Kyo looked over at him and shrugged "It said we go tomorrow before the targets come out of hiding hibernation from their last feeding."

Kai looked thoughtfully at him then turned to look at the calendar that Naruto had placed on the wall to keep track of the days they spent there training Hinata, and Shino. He gasped and looked at it again "Oh shit"

Kyo and Ryou got up to come look at the calendar. They both groaned as they saw the date on the calendar. Kyo looked at Ryu "Do you have a teleportation we can use to get there faster to help."

Ryu shook his head " No and besides none of us can go we have the mission and Kai is supposed to watch over Shino, and Hinata so he has to go on their mission tomorrow too and both of our chores will take a week at least to finish."

Kai groaned but flopped back onto the pillow as Kyo said "He should be fine if he can find someone to help him."

Kyo rolled his eyes "Are you an idiot he's going into his first heat which lasts for about three days coming on stronger at night and to top it off the only partner options are the humans he's traveling with, or the Dragon demon thats there who could be an enemy. And if thats not bad enough his powers will grow a bit so they won't work perfectly especially the one on his transformation."

They all looked at him before Ryu voiced all their sentiments at once " Oh Fuck"

----------

**(Back to Tazuna's house XD)**

Naruto shook his head feeling slightly dizzy and hot. He opened the sliding door and walked into the small living room to see Tazuna drinking himself stupid while Sakura chattered next to him a death grip on the struggling Uciha. Naruto snickered causing Sasuke to look up at him and glare. Naruto just smiled and walked over to the stairs taking them two at a time till he reached the top. He found Kakashi sleeping in the in the same spot he had placed him when they arrived.

He quickly grabbed his bags sorting through the scrolls till he found the one labled food. Grinning he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen startling Tsunami by popping up behind her without a sound. He smiled as she screamed a short squeek. He steadied her and sat her down on the chair he had occupied earlier while peeling vegetables. "I'm sorry Tsunami I didn't mean to scare you just ask if I could make the food for dinner tonight."

She looked up at the young man and nodded noticing absently that his hair was longer. She watched as he took out a scroll and rolled it across the low table. She was surpised when he bit his thumb and then smeared the blood across the seal. Out of the poof of smoke came steaks, carrots onions cabbage and a whole other list as well as rice oils and other meats as well as dough. She was curious on what he planned to make as she watched him clean and peel all of the vegetables.

Her curiosity grew as she watched him smother the meat in a mix of herbs she had never seen. He then tossed it onto the grate over the fire and left it there not even paying attention as he went back to preparing everything else. He grabbed a pot and filled it with water and then the vegetables and the other meat. It looked like insects without legs once he removed the shells. It clicked in her mind that they were shrimp. The other meat looked like ground steak he tossed it into a pan and poured oil over it the added some weird tree looking vegetables to it and let it fry.

Naruto knew she was starring and didn't mind he was just happy that she had let him cook. He felt a hot flash go through his body making him slump for a moment but then he just continued to prepare the food. He took some onions, radisdes, corn, pepper and chicken he had cut up before he sealed it onto a shish cabob and set it next to the steaks that were broiling over an open fire. He set a pot of rice onto the back burner and then began to mix his own special sauce to marrinate the food over the grate. He pounded the dough and then place what she identified as garlice sauce by the smell into the dough before placing it in the oven.

All around the house the smell of the cooking food permenated. Those within had never smelled anything like it and made Tazuna wonder if his daughter had some new recipes since he'd been gone. The rest were having trouble containing the urge to invade and sneak some food. Thirty minutes later Naruto strode out of the kitchen with a large bowl of rice in one hand and a large plate filled with beef and brocoli on another. Behind him sollowed Tsunami who carried the plate with the steaks and shish kabobs. He made a last round for the shrimp/vegetable combination in a largebowl and the special sauce to spread over the steaks as well as the bread.

Tsunami looked over the food amazed that it all looked so good from the rice to the food on the stick. She looked at Naruto and laughed to herself thinking he would make a good bride. She smiled and called out " Dinner's ready everyone."

The first in was Tazuna and Sakura, they had been the closest to the kitchen bieng in the living room. The next was Kakashi being helped by Sasuke since he still couldn't get around by himself. Inari came in last with a scowl on his face. They all set in their previous spots and began tasting the foreign looking food. Naruto and Tsunami watched their reactions carefully then smiled at each other when everyone began to eat more. Naruto watched for a moment more before joining in and eating twice as much as before knowing he'd need the energy if he wanted to sustain his before face.

They finished the meal in record time enjoying the different flavors of the food. Each dish had it's own flavor like they were bringing out the ingredients natural spices. When they were finished Naruto began to help Tsunami clean the plates. Kakashi eye smiled above his mask "That was an excellent meal Tsunami-san"

Tsunami smirked and then politely said " I'm sorry Kakashi-san but I had nothing to do with this meal it was all Naruto-kun's doing"

This statment shocked all but one being Naruto himself. They stared at him while he moved around picking up plates. He left the room followed by Tsunami to help wash the dishes. Sakura looked at her other teammate then to her teacher. "Did anyone know Naruto could cook so good."

They shook their heads sasuke staring at the door then shrugged " Everone has a talend cooking must be the dobes"

Sakura looked skeptical but smiled saying "yeah that must be it"

Kakashi wasn't so sure he knew deep down that there was more to Naruto than what he showed on the surface. He had noticed the lenght of Nauruto's hair but just ignored it. He sat back and then decided to break the bad news to his team asa soon as Naruto came back into the room. "Okay I have good news and bad news which do you want to hear first?"

Naruto glanced at his teammates then answered for them " the bad first"

"Zabuzza is alive and that hunter-nin you told me about is most likely a comrad." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

Sakura frowned "Then what is the good news Kakashi-sensei?"

You could practically feel his grin threw the mask "It means that I have a week to train you to prepare for them thats how long it should take for him to heal"

They nodded and moved to leave before Naruto turned back to Kakashi. "Hey sensei mind if I stay in the forest while we're here I feel more comfortable there."

Kakashi nodded knowing Naruto's history and how he had lived in the forest. Sasuke glared and left followed by a gigling Sakura who was talking about how cool he was. Naruto asked Tazuna if he could use their shower before he left. Tazuna nodded and asked "Where are you going kid your team is already in their sleeping quarters, shouldn't you be up there too."

Naruto shook his head smiling at the old mand as he took two steps up onto the stairs before saying "Back at home I mainly lived in the forest around Konoha before entering the academy so I perfer sleeping out in the open no offense."

Tazuna sighed but let him continue up the stairs. He went into the room to see that Kakashi still had his spot by the window but that Sakura had claimed the bed nearest the middle of the room and Sasuke was on a futon near Kakashi and close enough to Sakur aot make him uncomfortable. Naruto laughed in his head and grabbed his bag that sat near the door rummaging until he found his clothes seal. He took it and walked out of the room and into the small bathroom.

Turning the taps to get the water to its hottest tempature he stepped under the spray. His body was hotter than before the heat pooling in his abdomen. Naruto washed his body noting that it was sensitised for some reason. He felt his erection and knew it would be painful to leave it that way. He slowly began to rub along the ridges of his erection moaning as the heat spread up along his length. His hands moved as if by their own will stroking and squeezing the tip. His left hand wandered down to his sacs and gave them a playful squeez and then tugged them making him grian.

His right hand had wrapped itself around his shaft so that he could almost touch his fingertips if he squeezed hard enough to hurt. His right hand began to pump his erection causing him to bite his lips to refrain from screaming out loud. He pumped until he felt his body seize and then shatter. Dropping to his knees for a moment before standing to let the water wash away the evidence of his spent desire.

He turned off the water stepping out of the shower water dripping off his bare body. His hair hung in his face longer and a slight red color. He didn't notice but walked to his scroll smearing a bit of blood on it and picking the items he needed before they came from the scroll with a poof. He grabbed the towel and dried his body from the head down, wiping every line and crevice of his body to make sure he wouldn't ruin the silk of his pajamas.

Once he was finished he gently brushed his hair till it fell to just below his shoulders in a redish-gold fall. He donned his red harem like pajamas. The top form fitting molding to his chest. Next came the pants they were of a deeper red to complement his natural tan skin. He threw the vest on as an after thought. Making sure that he had placed all his supplies that he used into the scroll he glided out of the bathroom.

Naruto's first stop was to the room. He opened the door and found no one inside so he just stuffed the scroll back into his bag and put it on his shoulder the black straps clashing with the vibrant red of his vest. He walked down the stairs and into the living room to announce his departure. He stepped into the living room and a gasp was heard from Tsunami. Naruto glanced at her and saw that she was starring at him in shock. He looked puzzled but turned back to Kakashi and the team who had noticed his arrival and looked up. Kakashi was starring at him his eyes taking in the site of the form fitting outfit. Sakura was drooling her eyes traveling from his chest to his groin to his chest. The only one who didn't look affected was Sasuke who had his usual scowl on his face but even he to was affected by the sight of Naruto.

Naruto just stood there and let them take it in before he adressed Kakashi "Yo I'm leaving if ya need me just call through the communicator I'll meet ya then."

Kakashi nodded and opened the book that was sitting on his lap. "Fine we start training tomorrow at eight so don't be late"

Naruto nodded his golden hair falling into his eyes before he flashed a grin and lifted his hand to give a wave showing off his tan stomache to the room. He left the house not really caring about the effect he had on people in the house. He walked into the forest to the glade he had lain in earlier.

-------------

END

--------

(Na just kidding it would be messed up if I left it like that so lets get back to the next fun part coming in a sec)

-----------------

Naruto walked around the glade until he found the most stable land and pulled out his scrolls. He tossed the food, clothes, and weapons scroll back into the backpack. The only one he kept was the scroll for bedding. He quickly unsealed it and set up between the largest trees. Laying his head on the ground he put his hands beneathe his head and gazed up at the moonlite sky. As soon as his eyes fell onto the moon his body began to shift.

His hair growing to its true lenght changing to the colors of sunset. His face becoming more feminine and masculine at the same time. His eyes became a blue so deep it was as if it reflected the night sky back at it. His body growing till it reached the appropriate height.

Naruto didn't care he gazed at the scenary and felt his body heating up again he moaned a desperate need clawing at him.

-------------------

Haku left the base in search of the moonflower that only grew within a shaded area on a moonlight night. He walked threw the forest his kimono wound tightly around his body. He had been feeling strange lately his ice powers, speed, everything seemed to grow more powerful. He was a bit frightened but kept silent from his master knowing that he'd reveal it when necessary.

He walked glancing in patches of grass when he heard a moan. He pulled a senbbon from his sleeve and walked torwards the source. He was surprised when he saw one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen writhing on the ground beneath a sheer net. He wondered what the problem was when the figure ripped off the vest they wore followed by the skin tight red shirt being tossed aside.

(LEmon Begin)--------------

Haku stepped closer certain it was a male now that he had a glimps of the flat chest the moonlight fell onto. He felt compelled to get closer, why he didn't know. He was at the net before he knew it starring down at the figure inside. The figure seemed to be tossing and turning moaning making haku very aware of how beautiful he was. Haku shook off the feeling and entered the net that had yet to be fully closed. He felt the head of the young man next to him.

Haku was amazed at how hot he was, it was as if his body was boiling itself. He removed his hand only to have it grabbed by a very hot hand. He looked down into black eyes and gasped as the other male pulled him into a heated kiss. Haku battled for controll trying to slip away but another hand held his head in place. He growled and fought for release when a wet tounge slipped into his mouth followed by a low moan that fibrated into him. He gasped opening his mouth to the intruding muscle. Stunned he was defensless as the other took control.

Haku let this play for a few moments before he regained himself and dueled with the other for dominance of the kiss. They broke apart for air and the other gasped out " Who...huff... are ...huff...you?"

Haku answered short for breath " Haku, and you ....huff...why are....huff... you so...huff... hot"

"I'm N-mmmnnn...huff..Naruto .'n i'm hot..huff cause...I need someone...anyone to ...fuck me."

Haku leaned back the hand in his hair massaging his scalp. He leaned into the touch looking at Naruto." Would you like to try me?"

Naruto smiled a flash of teeth his hair spilling around his shoulders as he leaned up on one arm until his face was inches from Haku's. "Yes but first tell me do you know what I am and what it will do to you if I have sex with you now?"

Haku looked confused but shook his head " No what does it entail?"

Naruto laughed and his body seemed to glow in the moon light as a set of fox ears slowly grew from the top of his head and tails extended from his spin counting nine in all. Haku was entranced as the tails grew the same color as his hair which turned pale ghostly in the moon's light as if it was silver instead of gold. He noticed the now prominant whisker marks on his face as well as the fangs peeking out between his lush lips.

Haku licked his lips as the tails waved and one wrapped around his waist sliding up into his kimono to caress his chest. Naruto smiled fangs flashing "I'm a demon and i won't let you up till sunrise would you like to experience a mating heat with me?"

Haku knew he should say no but his body was stiffining at the words. He gulped and nodded to naruto "Yes, please"

Naruto shifted his hands through Haku's hair and pulled it so that the other looked straight into his slitted eyes. "Do you really, we will have to mate for a week before I'm finished can you handle being fucked every night for a week with no rest once you get close to me?"

Haku was unsure but something in him told him that he could take it and would thuroghly enjoy it all. He lifted himself up a bit till their lips touched letting his body tell his answer.

Naruto opened his mouth and let Haku's tounge invade his mouth making sure not to hurt the other boy with his fangs. He sucked on the muscle making Haku moan deep in his throat. They rubbed their tounges along each others moaning at each stroke.

Naruto used his hold on Haku's hair to pull him into his embrace causing Haku to land in his silk clad lap. Haku used his hands to steady himself against Naruto's chest kneading the muscles under his palms. Naruto taking the initiative unwrapped his tails from Haku's body and slipped open Haku's kimono top letting it fall to his waist bupported only by the raised arms on Naruto's shoulder.

Haku removed his hands and let the kimono slide all the way to his waist wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. This new position caused their chests to rub the friction on their over sensitive skin making them moan in their heated kiss. Naruto relesed the kiss breathing deeply then began to nible his way along Haku's pure snow white neck. With each nip his tounge was right behind it to soothe the pain making Haku arch into the touch.

Naruto swirled his tounge around Haku's nipple making the ice user cry out. He moved his hands down a trail to the waist of the kimono his mouth following in their wake. Haku could feel his tounge trail over his now heated flesh making him arch off the ground into the heat. Naruto growled when his tounge found Haku's navel he swirled his red tounge into it's depths mimicking what he wanted to do to Haku.

Naruto slipped his hands beneath the cloth and untied the haori sash opening the kimono all the way. He gasped at the beauty of the pale skinned boy glancing into his choclate brown eyes. He laid Haku onto the futon laying beside him staring at his "meal." Haku's breathing was heated as he felt the blue eyes on him. He wanted more, grabbing Naruto's hand he wrapped it wround his own shaft gasping at the contact.

Naruto squeezed the shaft in his hands glancing at Haku's sweat soaked face. He grinned lowering his head. Haku gasped as he felt his shaft being enveloped in heat arching into it. He grabbed Naruto's long hair and pushed him further into his crotch. Naruto growled but obliged sinking further onto the hot muscle between his lips. He purred at the taste of Haku's pre cum.

The vibrations from naruto's mouth were causing Haku to react more arching and thrusting into the warm cavern. Naruto opened his mouth as wide as he could and let Haku have his way for a while before pinning his hips to the bedding. Haku struggled until he felt Naruto suck harder on the head of his erection making himcry out again. Naruto kept his gaze on his pale lover as he sucked harder and then softer alternating rythms to drive him crazy.

Haku's body tensed as his balls contracted his back arching as he spilled himself into Naruto's waiting mouth. Haku moaned as he came down from his orgasmic high. Naruto smiled licking his lips of all the sweet cream Naruto crawled up Haku's body and gently placed three fingers at his lips. Haku opened his mouth and sucked in the digits causing the still hard Naruto to groan and move against his leg. He slowly replaced his fingers with his tounge slidding the wet digits to Haku's etrance.

He took Haku's pained exclamation as he shoved one moist finger into his ass. He moved it letting Haku get used to it then added another scissoring in his hole stretching him. He added the last finger curling them to hit that special spot. Haku arched mouth open in a silent scream as the bundle of nerves was hit again and again. Naruto continued his ministrations until Haku was nice and open.

He moved between the other teens legs spreading them to accomidate his bulk. He stared down into brown eyes as he positioned himself at the entrance. His body protesting his slow movements into the tight heat. Haku grabbed one of his hands to get his attention. "Stop being gental I won't break hurry"

Naruto took him at his word and seated himself to the hilt in one thrust. They both cried out as he filled him. Naruto held still to let Haku adjust to his intrusion. When Haku began to move against him he took it as permission to move. He began thrusting in a slow rythmic movement then faster as Haku pulled him closer with a cry of "Faster, Harder" Naruto happily complied thrusting with new strenght.

Faster and faster they came to gether, the bounding of sweat slicked skin filling the tent. Naruto felt his orgasm coming closer so he grabbed onto Haku's poor neglected penis and pumped it in time to his thrusts. IT only took a few minutes before Haku spilled his essence againg and Naruto followed soon after. Naruto removed himself from Haku and laid beside the boy to regain his breath. He turned to the gasping Haku a foxy grin on his face :Wanna go again"

Haku nodded and all that night they mated till the sun rose. Haku looked over at his lover and sighed. He sliped out of the net and pulled on his clothes. He waved and promised he'd come back once the sun set. Naruto nodded and dressed as well. He got ready to train with KAkashi and the others transforming back into his before state not noticing that his hair had a new orange color added to the red hue and gold.

(End LEmon)------------

Naruto walked back to the house and let himself in hearing Tsunami at work in the kitchen making breakfast. He walks into the kitchen and taps her on the shoulder. Tsunami jumps and looks at the boy behind her a slight troubled expression on her face. "It there anything I can help with?"

She shakes her head "No just go to the table i'm almost done with the eggs so get the others please."

Naruto nodded and turned right back around. He ran up th stairs to the first room opening it to find Inari curled up in a nest of blankets. He walked lightly over to the bed and tapped him on the shoulder. Inari rolled over mumbling in his sleep about death. Naruto snorted and grabbed the blanket yanking it. He watched in amusment as Inari flew in the air and landed on the bed with a scream.

Naruto was laughing so hard that when Kakashi and his team came in they stopped in their tracks at the sound even Inari had stopped trying to cuss him out when he heard Naruto's bell like laugh. He stopped laughing after a minute and then glanced around a smile still on his whiskered face. "Well least I don't have to wake you all up, Tsunami wants you all down for breakfast so dress fast."

Inari turned to the rest of the ninja's to see they were just as stunned by the sound as he was. He asked in a small voice "Is that normal, to look so different after a night?"

Kakashi was the first to recover his mask an eye smile showing above the mask "Ma ma its just the way life works."

He turned and left leaving Sakura and Sauske in their sleeping clothes sakura in a pink camisol and Sasuke in a pair of blue silk boxers and a white shirt. Sakura squeeked and ran back to the room she had been in while Sasuke just walked out and back to the boy's room to get dressed leaving a stunned Inari alone in his room.

They trudged down stairs to see Naruto, Tsunami, Tazuna, and Kakashi sitting at the table eating with a conversation flowing between bites. Naruto was smiling at something Tazuna had said pushing the older man back a couple of inches. Tazuna laughed a loud barking sound while Tsunami had tears running down her face laughing so hard. They heard what he said last as they reached the bottom of the stairs "...And so he just jumped..."

Naruto turned to look at the late arrivals a smile on his face not his overly large one but a true smile. "Hey Kakashi you guys need to hurry up if you don't want to be late for your own training session."

Sasuke scoffed and took his spot while Sakura turned red and yelled "Well if you had woken us up earlier it wouldn't be a problem Naruto"

Naruto turned his once sky blue eyes to he missing the fact that they too changed back to their original color while he responded. " Well _excuse_ me for being a ninja and not waking a princess like you, I _thought _you could get up on your own seeing as you _don't_ do **anything **to get tired."

Sakura was a little taken aback at the response but sat down to eat. Kakashi just abserved them before calling them out of the house once they were finished with their meals. He led the to the taller trees surrounding the house. No one could figure out how he could walk with a crutch, read his book and not fall down while in the woods it was a mystery. He glanced up from his orange book as they all settled down in a semi circle around him.

He closed his book keeping a finger in to save his page."Alright today we are going to climb trees. "He waited for their obvious groans before saying "without your hands"

Sakura raised her hand a skeptical look on her face. "Sensei how can you climb the trees without your hands?"

KAkashi eye smiled and walked to the nearest tree. He placed one foot on the tree and then another until he was walking straight up the tree. They watched him until he settled on a branch and tossed down three kunai. "use your chakra to grip the tree's surface and keep yourself stable now start." He opened his book and ignored them as he gigled at a particular passage.

They sighed at their teachers perverse nature and began. This was the first week in Wave began.

-----------

WEll hoped you liked it i might add more lemon scenes in the next chapter and bashing of teammates and stuff can't decide yet but enjoy till then LATER


	19. special Extra Extra

Disclaimer : I do not own naruto kay

Extra Extra

Naruto sat at the table across from Sasuke and Sakura enjoying his meal when Sasuke spoke up.

"Naruto I've been wondering something" His eyebrows drawn into a frown

Naruto looked up from his meal not knowing what to expect "What?"

Sasuke gave him an irritated look "When we were fighting Zabuzza you transformed into a shuriken..."

Naruto looked curious at the pause so asked "And?"

Now everyone was interested in what he would say Sakura hanging off his every word while Kakashi just looked over his book at the situation. Tsunami and Inari were curious becaus they hadn't been at the battle but had heard about it from Tazuna. They all waited for the Uchiha to speak and grew more curious as he grew pink in the face.

He finally looked up at Naruto his obisdain eyes locked on him "What was I gripping when I held the handle?"

Naruto set down his chopsticks and leaned away from the table. He rested his hands on his stomache a thoughtful look on his face "You really wanna know?"

Sasuke nodded and leaned forward waiting for the answer. Naruto glanced around the room his eyes never settling on any thing as a smirk appeared on his face "You realy wanna know"

Sasuke was getting frustrated as he growled at Naruto "**YES"**

Naruto's smirk grew to a grin as he stood, he walked to the door already finished with his meal. "Well I don't want you to know"

He left to their consternation leaving a very frustrated Uchiha and curious group.

----

(LAter that day at the training gr**ounds**)

Naruto walked up a tree beside Sakura while Sasuke ran up his and waited on a branch a glower on his face. He had been trying to get the blond to talk all day and then as he saw Naruto jump off the tree he snapped. Grabbing Naruto by his vest he pinned him to the tree.

Naruto mearly glanced at him before prying his hands off of him. Taking a few steps back to get distance he gave the uchiha a blank face and waited "Tell me now what was I gripping!"

Naruto laughed and then walked closer to Sasuke getting in his personal space. He held his hands inches away from Sasuke's face before moving back "Want to find out"

Sasuke nodded and waited for him to explain. Naruo smirking said "Well its like this...hmm no thats not right.. ah I have an idea why don't you do the transformation and see for yourself"

Sasuke looked wary at the smile on his face but did as he asked and transformed. Once the shuriken form of Sasuke hit the ground Naruto motioned for Sakura to pick it up. He walked away at a fast clip and heard a loud yell of **"NAAAARRUUUUTTOOOOO"**

He laughed his ass off as he said to himself "Hope you like having _Your_ balls grabbed by a fan girl cause it sure wasn't good for me"

He shuddered and went deeper into the forest for his nightly ritual with Haku.


	20. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I no own naruto

Chapter 15

**(last day of the 2 weeks)**

Haku walked back to the to the glen where he and Naruto had been sharing the rendevous for the past two weeks. He knew he had to tell his lover about Zabuzza if they were to continue to keep in touch after his mission for Gato was done. He was early and waited for NAruto to arrive thinking back to last night.

_(Flash back) (lemon start)_

_Naruto smiled down at the flustered Haku his eyes lighting up. Haku was a bit nervous at the way Naruto was staring at him but relaxxed when he broke out in a smile. "Ne Haku how would you like to be top this time?"_

_Haku sputtered then nodded as Naruto flipped them over positions switched in the blink of an eye. He looked down at the blond demon and leaned forward capturing his lucious lips. Moaning into the kiss they let their hands wonder over the others body. After a few minutes they let up for air staring into the other's eyes. _

_Naruto took his hands and slid them into Haku's favorite haori removing the sash and then revealing a nude Haku to the moon's light. Haku groaned as Naruto played with his erect nipples before thrusting up at the dark haired ice user. Haku ground into Naruto so that the fricion cause both boys to moan in pleasure._

_Taking his time Haku pulled Naruto's clothes off and explored his body. Nibbling on his fox ears making Naruto purr lightly as he moved downward. He swirled his tounge around his nipples and left a trail of fire where his mouth touched. He swirled his tounge around Naruto's navel then dipped it in to taste him better. He glancedd into blue eyes and moved lowere until he reached the shaft that had caused him so much extasy. He held the kitsune's gaze as he swallowed the erection to the hilt._

_Naruto arched off the palet in a silent cry at the warm mouth on him. He could feel Haku's breath on his skin as he locked himself in place for a minute, deep throating him. Slowly releasing his hold Haku let a trail of saliva dripping down the apendage. He released it completely as he held up three finger concentrating unti a thin veil of water enveloped them before placing one at Naruto's entrance._

_Taking a moment to adjust he pushed one then another and another into the hole stretching it to fit him. He was surprised at the tightness of the younger boy's body. He flexed his fingers until he hit that bundle of nerves that had naruto moaning so loud Haku could feel it vibrating the air around him. He had to slow down his breathing so he wouldn't go off before he had even enteredthe demon boy. _

_He gradualy called vapor to moisturise his cock as he grabbed Naruto's hips pulling him closer and closer. He looked at Naruto's face before he slowly sheathed himslef to the hilt making the demon cry out. He waited a moment holding himself back before thrusting once in as deep as he could go making both of them tremble. Haku's brown eyes began to turn a deep blue green as he began a strong steady rythm in and out of Naruto._

_They rocked against the pallet moving in a primal dance upon the earth. Faster and faster their paces picked up as their bodies cried out for release. Haku grabbed Naruto beneath thethighs pulling them up onto his shoulder so he could get a deeper angle as he rose to his knees. The pounding flesh against flesh, moans ringing in the air as they struggled for the ever high peak of completion. _

_Haku felt Naruto's body clench around his lenght and picked up speed knowing that Naruto would soon come and he wanted to do the same. He reached in front of him and pumped Naruto's erection in time to his thrusts until with a scream naruto came his tails stiffening in release. A moment later Haku cried out as well as he came feeling a burning sensation at the back of his body and top of his head._

_(End lemon) _

_Haku pulled out of Naruto and rolled into a ball clutching himself as he was over come with pain. Naruto watched as a scaly ice blue tail grew from his spine, sky blue leathery wings from his back and ivory horns from his head. Haku passed out from the pain only remebering that Naruto said he would talk to him when he next awoke._

_(Flash back end)_

Haku sat upon the ground near the lake looking at his new reflection. He had blue green eyes and a fall of silvery blue hair. His face hadn't changed much but when he looked deeper into his eyes he saw that they had slits as well. He flexed his shoulders causing the wings to move he had been examining them all morning as well as his tail. It seemed as if they had a mind of their own and could move either by his will or their own.

He turned when he heard a sound through the bushes, in time to see a boy who looked much like naruto but with spiky hair and a leaf headband. He recognised the boy from the fight that Zabuzza had had with Hatake Kakashi. In amazement he watched as the boy's hair grew and his face changed to those of his Naruto. He quickly crouched and prepared to fight senbon already in his hand.

Naruto sighed when he saw Haku crouch near the lake a senbon in his hand ,eyes far to narrow. "Haku what got you so defensive all of a sudden?"

Haku didn't move from his position as Naruto approached. "Your on the squad that tried to kill Zabuzza-san"

Naruto's eyes widened " your the hunter-nin shit this is weird but at least we can talk this out I have nothing against Zabuzza-san"

Haku slowly relaxed from his defensive position and let Naruto get closer to him. Haku wrapped his tail around himself when Naruto sat next to him. "So why are you and Zabuzza-san working for the fat shit?"

Haku sighed "We need the money according to Zabuzza-sama but I don't trust him"

Naruto nodded "You shouldn't he will betray you in the end according to my sensei he ususally hires missing nin and when their jobs are over he kills them taking the bounty on their heads."

Haku looked into his eyes to see if he told the truth. "Will you come with me to see my master he won't beleive me on my own but you can convince him."

Naruto nodded "Kay just let me take down the net-tent and pack up the mating heat is over now."

Haku nodded and waited as Naruto took down the next and then sealed it and it's contents into a scroll. Hetook a drink from the lake and saw his appearence "Hmm...Naruto how do I change back?"

Naruto finished and crouched next to Haku "All you have to do is visualize your former form to transform and it doesn't use chakra either so its undetectable."

Haku closed his eyes and thought about his former self. He felt a tingle against his skin and when he opened them once more he looked into the lake. He saw he was back to normaland beside him was the ninja that he had seen once in the escape with Zabuzza.

"Come on Haku I have to be back before first light for more training with my team."

"Fine follow me" They walked into the forest deeper than before

--------

(The end)

Okay to clarify some stuff Hinata, shino and Haku are half demons so they get strenght, animal form and some instictual justsu so just wait for the battles to begin till the LATER


	21. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: No own Naruto kay ^.^

Chapter 16

Naruto walked beside Haku into a dense part of the forest. They walked until they came to a group of closely grown trees. Naruto hesitated but after a moment he followed Haku into the trees. Inside of the trees was a wooden fortrest, it blended so well with the forest around it that it was invisible. Haku led Naruto to a ladder made of branches and leaves.

Once to the top of the ladder they walked till they reached a natural looking opening and proceeded into the darkness. Naruto cast his eyes to and frow taking in all the layout so he wouldn't forget where he was and how to get back out. He almost crashed into Haku's back as he came to an abrupt halt in front of a large door. Haku knocked a series of codes to assure the person inside that it was indeed him. He waited for the gruff 'Enter' before he opened the door and gestured for NAruto to follow quietly.

They entered the room to hear a growling deep voice ask "Haku who have you brought here?"

Haku stepped forward and nelt facing a shadowed part of the room. Naruto observed as he made out a large figure reclining in the shadows. "Master Zabuzza I have brought a friend who has information that is of importance to you"

The now identified figure of Zabuzza stepped from the shadows a glare on his half concealed face. He looked NAruto up and down recoginsing the brat that was with Kakashi. He sneered at the youth but said nothin waiting. Naruto finaly decided to speak. "Greeting Zabuzza-san my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have a proposition for you"

---------

(**With Kakashi and team 7)**

Tsunami was starting to get worried for the young blonde boy. He hadn't come back to the house and it wasn't even an hour since she last saw him. She looked at his teammates and scowled they were a useless lot but she was thankful for them protecting her father during the time he was building his bridge. She looked to her father and sun seeing them talking and smiled.

Kakashi was aware of Tsunami's scrutiny and read his book observing the people in the room laughing to himself at Sasuke's discomfort of having a pink haired fan-girl on his arm. He had to admit the girl was smart but would die quickly if she didn't get over her obsestion with the Uchiha soon. He sighed hating the fact that the council had pressured him into training the Uchiha seeing as he was the only trust worthy sharringan user left.

He had been observing their progress and what surprised him was Naruto. He had learned the tree exercise in barely a day then went off to train on his own leaving a stunned group behind. Kakashi had followed him and what he saw was surprising to say the least.

_----_

_(Flash back)_

_Kakashi followed Naruto deeper into the woods careful to fully mask his chakra. He had been curious to see what type of training Naruto had been doing. When he observed Naruto walk into a clearing close to the water's edge he was thankful that he wore a face mask or his jaw was likely to hit the floor._

_He had blinked for a second, a second and where Naruto once stood was someone almost completely different. This youth was more sleek and fit his muscles gleaming through the near transparent mesh shirt. His hair was the color of a sunset flowing down his body in a thick braid. The most surprising thing was when the youth turned to face his direction and he hoped that he hadn't given himself away._

_He needen't have worried the youth's deep blue eyes scanned the area until they fell on a seemingly innocent squirl. He smiled and called out his voice like crushed velvet to Kakashi's ears. "Did you find the herbs alright?"_

_Kakashi thought he was crazy talking to an ordinary squirl when a soft female voice called back from the squirl's mouth." Hai kit I found it fine thank you for the help"_

_Kit the now confirmed person in Kakashi's mind smiled a breif glimps of fangs. "No problem Kanako-san but tell my ka-san and everyone at the village I miss them and might be sending some people there way soon"_

_The squirl now identified as a Kanako chattered for a second before bowing in what had to be an akward way for a squirl "No problem she misses you kit and pluse your brother keeps getting beat up every time he tries to come and kidnapp you, you really should go home they haven't seen you in weeks"_

_Kit grimanced but smiled after a second "Tell them I'll come visit as soon as my mission is over kay" _

_The squirl nodded then scampered away leaving Kit seemingly alone. Kakashi absorbed the information to sort through later as he continued to watch the boy. Kit had closed his eyes back facing the ocean. Kakashi almost gave himself away as he watched Kit back flip onto the water's surface and then into the air higher than before._

_Kakashi held himself in check as he watched Kit bite his thumbs and go through handseals as fast as an Anbu would. He starred as a Kit sat on a cloud that appeared in a puff of smoke. He sweat dropped as he saw Kit take out a cup of ramen and eat it. He gave up watching when he heard the boy snoring on the cloud. He made his way back to his two other students dispelling his bushin. He would have to ponder it a while he decided as he took his spot in a tree reading his icha icha paridise volume 3._

_(flash back end)\_

He had yet to find Naruto and he was begining to suspect that the boy 'kit' had sent him to his village. He hoped he was wrong or else he was in deep shit with the hokage. He peered over the book's edge once more to see Tazuna talking to his grandson Inari the kid had some serious issues to deal with but it wasn't his problem. He would question Naruto tommorrow at training. With that settled in his mind he went back to reading his book ignoring the glares he got from the others as he giggled at a particular part.

------

**(Forest hideout)**

"So your telling me that he plans to kill me after I finish with this job."

"Yup," Zabuzza leaned in and growled at the teen "Were is your proof?"

Naruto smiled and leaned back inching his hands slowly to a vest pocket as not to cause them to attack him. He pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb before running it across teh symbols. In a poof a red book popped out of the scroll. Naruto handed the scroll to Zabuzza and waited. "This is a list of all the bountys that Gato has turned in over the last six years and if you were to cross check them with the underworld network you would know that all of these men were previously hired by Gaato for a job before they turned up dead and then money into his accounts."

Zabuzza looked through the book and spotted several names he knew from his days in mist. He looked at the kid who had given it to him and said "Well damn guess we don't get a rematch yet."

Naruto laughed and accepted the tea that Haku handed him. "I have more wonderful news for you, Haku would you do the honors."

Haku nodded and let his true form slid into place as Zabuzza watched him. Zabuzza just looked on as he saw the scales, horns and tail come from his student. He turned back to the other to find a young kitsune staring at him. The kit was the color of sunset with cruelean slitted eyes. The most astonishing thing were the nine tails that wagged as he watched Zabuzza's reaction.

Zabuzza looked from one to the other and his eyes hardened into a glare "So it seems you've been keeping secrets from me Haku."

Haku bowed dropping to the floor gracefully. Naruto snorted and stood stretching his body like a cat befor sitting on his hind legs to face Zabuzza. "Well not really keeping secrets, more like didn't know and now is showing."

Zabuzza was shocked when the fox spoke ut then his eyes widdened as he remembered the tales told about the kyuubi. "How the yodaime killed you."

Naruto shook his head." contrary to beleif he sealed kyuubi into a human child and to answer I am that child but as you can see not so human anymore."

Zabuzza got a calculating look as he looked the fox over again."How bout you join me and Haku."

Naruto shook his head again a grin appearing on his mussle" I got one better how bout you join my village, no not konoha but the demon village Hiroshima. My mother would not mind helping you get settled as one of the nin there and you get better pay and no more hunter nin on your trail."

Zabuzza thought it over and then " to good to be trut whats the catch."

Naruto's foxy grin grew looking like a snarl "Well there are a few things first before I can send you there but the benifits out way the risks"

Zabuzza shook his head"Ah huh now what are the conditions?"

Naruto smiled on the inside as he began" Okay first off you must never tell any one what I really am, two you cannot attempt to rape me..ever this is more for your safety than mine, three you have to die in this world so we'll stage an accident for you two, four you must listen to my ka-san she will be able to help you the most and last but not least you must sware loyalty to the village"

Zabuzza thought it over and nodded" Fine kid now change back your giving me the creeps talking to demonic animals that ain't summons."

Naruto nodded his vulpine head and beagan to change to his true form. He stood and stretched his tails curling to wrap around his waist like a belt. He wore his customary harem outfit but in an orange color. Both Haku and Zabuzza looked at him as he twisted this way and that way to get the kinks out of his body.

Haku looked to his master and gently shook his head so that Zabuzza would see. He got a nod in response and then waited as Naruto stopped stretching and looked to them smiling so sweetly they knew he did it on purpose. "Okay here's the plan a week from now you will go to Gato's hide out while he goes to confront us at the bridge. I want you two to take out those he left behind and seal all the valuables there into these scrolls, the rest we can work out later I need to sleep."

------

(**One week later)**

Naruto walked to the front of the house and waited. He knew that Kakashi would be able to sense it was him. He didn't wait long before the sharingan user stood at the door dressed and wearing his mask already. He looked at Naruto and then around before letting him into the house. Naruto made his way up the stairs and into the boy's room before laying int he pallet that Kakashi had vacated and falling asleep.

Kakashi looked at his blond student and shook his head before sitting against the wall and resting until the sun came up.

Later ass they trooped downstairs Sasuke was wondering where Naruto had come from having awakened and seen tehe other teen sleeping in Kakashi's spot. He continued to throw glares at Naruto as they made their way down the stairs.

Naruto ignored sasuke and Kakashi as he smiled thinking of all the things he knew would happen to Haku and Zabuzza after they met his family. His smile turned evil as he thought this causing his two teammates to stare at him making sure they had seen it. They made their way into the living room to see Inari nodding off at the table. Naruto laughed and walked behind the boy kneeling so he could manuver the younger child into his lap.

For a second the sound in the room stoped as everyone stared at the two. Naruto just shrugged and pushed Inari's head into his chest so the boy could be more comfortable. Tsunami wanted to do a fan girl squeel when she came out of the kitchen to see her sun sleeping on Naruto. She resisted and moved with dignity while inside she was chanting 'gotta get my camera, gotta get my camera'. She set the food onto the table before walking back upstairs for a moment. When she returned a smile on her face she sat down with the others near her fathers side.

Naruto looked up from stroking Inari's hair and saw that one person was missing. He looked to Tsunami and in a quiet voice asked "Tsunami-san do you know where Sakura is?"

Tsunami nodded pointing to the stairs a look of disgust on her face. "Yes she said she needed to apply something to her skin."

Naruto nodded and gently tapped Inari on his head to awaken him. Inari opened his brown eyes and looked around for a moment thinking he was still in his bed because of the warmth. He saw his mom sitting across from him and looked around before he felt a hand wrap around his waist. He looked down to see a tanned arm there and looked up. Naruto's face was inches away from his causing him to gasp.

Naruto smiled down at him before lifting him out of his lap and into the place beside him. He steadied him to keep him from swaying there was a click and a flash. Both boys turned to face Tsunami who was whistling as she ate.

Naruto just shook his head as he steadied the blushing boy. He leaned down near his ear so that only he could hear "Don't worry Sakura didn't make the meal"

There was another click and a chocking gasp from Inari as he tried to visualise eating something made by the pink haired girl. He shuddered as he remembered the one day she had made food for them. It had looked okay and smelled okay but one bit had made everyone but the ninja's run for the bathroom. It had tasted like rotted meat covered in mud. Tsunami didn't allow the girl in the kitchen after that and all were thankful when Naruto had given them the food he was eating(he made it) and some pills for food poisoning.

Inari looked around and then at the boy bye his side he remembered his dad as well. He suddenly growled causing everyone to look at him. He stood to his full height of 4'4 and glared at the ninja present "Why are you trying so hard your all going to die anyway."

His mother gasped "Inari"

Inari shook his head "No there is no such thing as a hero so why do you try so hard when you'll fail in the end you who've had a happy life don't know anything about suffering."

There was a slam next to him making everyone turn to Naruto. His head was down but you could see his body shaking. Inari moved as if to comfot the cryin teen when he heard laughter. He looked at the other figure again and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was'nt sleeping still.

Where once was Naruto's golden spiky hair was long sunset colored strands floating in an unnatural breeze. He looked to the others and was just as stunned. He heard a musical voice come from the cloud of hair "Kid you don't know what suffering is like, have you ever been beaten to within an inch of your life over and over again, have you ever been forced to eat garbage just to survive, no you have a family that helps you, all I got was hatred from my whole village"

Two eyes appeared out of the gold hair not a crystal blue but the blue of a deep ocean spot "Did you ever have people celebrate when one of them almost killed you, how about being tortured on your birthday since the day you could walk,no, okay what about being hunted down each year and being used as target practice. If not then you have no right to complain."

Naruto stood up and he looke normal again. It was as if it had been a dream he turned crystal blue eyes on Inari "Just because something bad happened does not give you any right to bitch and moan because someone out there has it worse." He walked to the door his last parting words "I pray every night for those that have it worse than I because I know eventually they won't survive. I'll come back later"

They sat in a stunned silence until a crying Inari looked at Kakashi for answers "Is it true what he said was it that bad for him."

Kakashi sighed and put down his book "No it wasn't" Inari gave a sigh of releif but was stopped by Kakashi's next words "He had it far worse that was just a watered down version of what happened until he turned about 5 I think then he left the village till he was ready for the academy."

The adults in the room looked disgusted while the children were all wondering how the hell he could smile and keep going on. Inari turned to the door that Naruto had left out of and followed at a run. He ran until he reached a clearing and he saw a figure in the trees. He shouted up at the figure "Naruto-nii please come down."

The figure in the trees turned torwards the sound of the voice and tilted backwards. Inari saw this and was about to scream when he saw the figure back flip onto the ground below within the shadow of th trees. The figure stood to a height taller making Inari look up into curulean eyes. The person walked out of the shadow of the tree and into the light.

At first Inari thought it was a girl hat with the long hair and slim body but he got a closer look and saw th three whisker marks on each cheek. His mouth hung open for a second before he stuttered "N-n-naruto-nii is that you?"

Naruto nodded and took a step closer to Inari before kneeling next to him to put them on the same level. Inari squeek when he got a better look and blushed. He looked at Naruto and reached his hands to touch the fall of hair. When his hands touched the top of Naruto's head a pair of fox ears popped out startling Inari. He fell onto his ass causing the silent Naruto to laugh. His eyes sparkled as he looked down at the younger boy "What's the matter never seen a boy with fox ears before?"

Inari shook his head and sat up next to Naruto raising a hesitant hand to the gorgeous blonde's head silently asking for permission to touch. Instead of answering he tilted his head into the path of the boy's hand. Inari gently touched th furry ears tugging them to make sure they were real. "oh, wow they're real so cool where did you get them? do you have a tail? are you human? can you transform?"

Naruto laughed at the rapid fire questions he settled into the grass. His eyes sparkled with mirth as he answered. "Okay first off their real, they are mine and yes I am human...well sort of, turns out I haven't ever been human."

Inari heard the bitter ring in the young kitsune's voice and leaned into him for comfort. He decided to change the subject. "so... you never answered my question...can you transform seriously that would rock so much it beats being a ninja"

Naruto relaxed again and laid into the grass his hands behind his head as he flopped back to stare at the sky. "Well maybe... what would you do if I could"

Naruto turned to watch Inari's reaction and saw theat he was practically bouncing in his spot with eagerness. "Canyoushowme, canyoushowme, what do you turn into is it a cat or a wolf cause of those ears."

Naruto laughed and rolled overonto his stomacheHe grinned as he stretched his body like a cat."You really wanna see?"

Inari nodded his head so fast Naruto thought he had whiplash "Fine but don't scream I hate the taste of kids"

Inari nodded and watched in awe as fur began to cover Naruto first one tail and the another and another and another until there were nine in total. His face elongated into that of a fox the whisker marks on his face becoming three-d before his eyes. It seemed like a hour but it lasted for only a minute, where Naruto had been was a ruset furred fox with slitted blue eyes.

inari was still for a moment then before Naruto could react he was tackled to the floor. He whined as a rough hand rubbed through his fur. Inari was busy running his hands over Naruto's furred side to notice that Nariuo was whining softly as his rough hands abused the soft flesh.

Naruto gently shook his body to dislodge the hands of the young boy. He jumped back a bit and sat on his hind legs to look at the boy. "You know Inari you shouldn't rub an animal so hard it hurts. Oh and don't do that to anyone else whether they're real animals or not they might bite just on principle."

Inari nodded a longing expression on his face. Naruto sighed and stood walking in front of Inari before sitting three feet away. "Fine you can pet me some more but no rubbing unless you do it gently okay."

Inari yelled in joy and dived at him again causing Naruto to flinch at the sound. He heard chuckling behind him in the woods and recognised him instanly and growled. "Come out Haku so the little one dosen't get scared of you and no ice"

Haku laughed and stepped from behind a tree his kimono from before flowing around him slightly. He walked forward his hair slowing with the breeze. Inari was stunned as he watched another pretty person walk out of the woods . He looked to the fox he was currently laying on. "Naruto-nii do you know this lady, she's cuter than my mom."

Naruto snickered as Haku's serene expression changed to a sadistic smile as he advanced on the pair. His hair shaded his face giving him a mysterious look. "Oh really little boy well thank you very much but I don't think your mom would appericiate the comparison."

Inari was puzzeled "Why she likes pretty girls too."

Naruto had a coughing bark that sounded like a laugh. Haku was right in front of the two and kneeled next to them letting his face inch closer and closer to the boy. Naruto watched in amusement as Inari became beat red when Haku's face was inches away from his , he waited for the climax snickering at what he knew would happen. Haku spoke his voice soft and enchanting. "Well you see there is a problem because well I'm a ..a...a..boy"

He used the suspense to great effect and caused Inari to freeze and Naruto to detach himself from his companion to roll on the grass laughing. Haku waited patiently for the boy to come out of shock.

Inari looked at the older boy and then to Naruto in question. Naruto understood and turned to Haku. You can change to your other form he doesn't mind look how he's taken to me and besides you need the practice anyway."

Haku nodded and let his body change into that of a slender blue and silver chinese dragon his leathery wings foldd at his sides the horns on his head grew as well as his hair to go down his back reflecting like ice or diamonds shimmering in the light. He curled up so he didn't fill the clearing to much.

Inari was bouncing in excitement as he petted Haku's scales looking back and forth from the dragon to the fox. "Mom is not going to beleive this at all."

Naruto shook his head "SOrry Inari unless we tell her you can't until my team leaves I don't want them knowing about my demon side they might kill me."

Inari nodded his head and hugged Naruto. "Okay Naruto-nii I don't want you to die so i'll keep it a secret."

Naruto smiled a foxy grin as he heard Tsunami call them back to the house. He began to take his human shape not bothering to go to his before face. He motioned for Haku to do the same."Okay lets head back to the house, you too Haku so we can explain you and Zabuzza's part in the upcoming festival"

Haku nodded and changed back as well following Inari and Naruto out of the little clearing and hope for the best.

---------

I know short right well i'm working on if I want them to die or not and how who should they fight and all that good stuff so till next time LATER.


	22. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 17

Naruto led Haku into the house after Inari, in the living room Kakashi suddenly went on the alert focusing on the chakra signatures coming from the living room. He used his stealth so hop from the room window and land nears the front door. Enhancing his hearing with the use of chakra to spy on the two unidentified signatures with Inari.

He casually walked through the door and took the room in one blink of the eye spotting Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna, along with a blonde and a brunette he had never seen. Smiling he walked over to them and eye smiled "Miss Tsunami mind if you introduce me to you friends."

The blonde if you could call her blonde with the streaks of red and orange threw her hair laughed a low melodic sound. He was surprised when she spoke "Kaka-sensei you can't even recognize me can you."

The blonde turned revealing a face like an angel sweet and unisex being both handsome and beautiful. He took a moment to let the words register before he examined the blonde again. He noticed that even with the white pirate shirt that wrapped around the body there were no breasts. He reevaluated his opinion and continued his internal itinerary the boy wore a pair of dark green leggings along with forest green suede boots.

He continued up and came to the eyes his own widening as he saw a pair of sapphire blue eyes staring back at him mischief in their depths. He eye smiled covering up his astonishment." Well hello Naruto I was wondering when you would get back, who's your friend."

The brunette had yet to move from Naruto's side leaning onto him so that their arms intertwined. It would be safe to assume from their posture that the other was female but he decided to hold his opinion until it was proved or disproved. He just waited for Naruto to introduce the other.

Naruto smiled lighting his face up and pulled the brunette into his lap wrapping his arms around the slim waist. "This is my friend Haku and we came to set up a deal for Zabuzza and Tazuna with your approval of course."

Kakashi nodded and sat down noticing that the brunette Haku had yet to look up from the floor long hair covering the face. He waved his hand in a gesture to continue Tsunami provided snacks (between taking pictures of Naruto and Haku A/N Fan girl hello people). Naruto nodded and began to tell about how Gato was known to double cross the missing nin who worked for him and how he had convinced Zabuzza to turn to their side leaving out some details and such but giving a report that would include all necessary information pertaining to their mission.

Sakura and Sasuke walked into the house just as Naruto was helping Haku to stand their negotiations complete. The two new comers stopped where they stood as the Naruto's and Haku's faces were revealed in the wind blowing from the open door. Haku's face was paler than Naruto's own but both gave off a feeling of vitality and strength. Haku's eyes were a blue color like ice with hints of brown (eyes color tends to change from time to time to match their image).

The first thoughts on Sakura's mind were: damn their hot hope their guys, and Cha need to kill them if their girls no one can have my Sasuke eheheheh.

The first thoughts on Sasuke's mind were :They wood make good breeders for when I rebuild my clan and were is Naruto wait hold up that one looks like the illusion of Naruto he showed in class that one time.

Naruto pulled Haku the rest of the way and into his embrace a cocky sure fire smile on his face. His voice breathed down Haku's skin causing Goosebumps to appear as he spoke to his teammates "Hello Sakura, Sasuke did you just finish your training?"

Sakura was the first to react her face turning a shade of red hotter than her neon pink hair "Naruto why the hell do you look like that, trying to make yourself hotter than Sasuke ha I still won't go out with you"

Naruto frowned at her his face still pleasant "Sakura sorry to say but I have absolutely NO interest in you so no"

Sasuke came after than a look of hunger and lust in his coal black eyes "Dobe are you still using the genjustsu from class, will you put on another performance like last time?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head striding to Sasuke who still stood in front of the door. "Sorry to disappoint you but this is no genjutsu this is what I really look like and I have to go so ask Kakashi if you have questions."

He pushed Sasuke out of the door pulling Haku after him. Once they were gone from sight into the woods Sasuke and Sakura turned to Kakashi for explanations. He informed them of the deal with Zabuzza that would go down later that day and what part they would play if enemies came for them. They sat through all of this and then asked at the same time.

"How the hell is the Dobe like that?" Sasuke

What the hell happened to Naruto!" Sakura

Kakashi shrugged and stood up as well "No clue but I want to show you two a new technique come on lets see how far you two have gotten."

Sakura frowned not wanting to do more training "Why doesn't Naruto have to train with us"

Kakashi kept walking into the forest his answer catching their interest well at least Sakura's it revealed envy in the heart of a certain Uchiha. "He's being trained by Zabuzza for the rest of the day."

Sasuke growled wanting to know what the dobe had done to get him to teach him. They followed Kakashi into their temporary training ground to learn **Katon: Fire Sparrows.**

_________________

**(With Naruto, Haku, and Zabuzza)**

"Okay brat I need to see this village of yours for myself." Zabuzza stood in the forest his arms crossed over his wide chest.

Naruto nodded and began performing a series of hand seals neither Haku nor Zabuzza had seen before at last he came to a stop and slammed his palms into the earth with a shout of **Demonic jutsu: Portal passage**. In front of them a tunnel came from the earth to stand six feet off the ground.

Naruto stood up dusting off his hands as he walked into the hole waving a hand at them to come on. He whistled as stars twinkled while he walked past until at last a curtain of crimson was in front of them. He swept his hand in front of him to pull the curtain aside stepping through.

He called out in a loud voice "Hey everyone I want you to meet so people."

Zabuzza and Haku braced for attack when three people came racing around corners and pouncing on Naruto. When all they heard was giggling and laughing they relaxed a bit but stayed on guard. Naruto pushed the three away after letting them have their kisses. "Alright, alright I need you to introduce yourselves to our guests their passing through so I can take them to the village to visit the rest of our family."

The three got off him and stood in a line to introduce themselves. The first was one a little taller than Naruto with long crimson hair and gold eyes he bore whisker marks and fox ears above his head "My names Kyoshiro but everyone calls me Kyo"

The next was a man with white and black hair a mixture of the two even his eyes brows were the same as if balance was the key. On top of his head he bore a pair of cat ears his eyes eyes a mix of green and orange he was the tallest of them and seemed more mature "My name is Ryuta but they call me Ryu nice to meet you"

The last was the same height as Kyo and was all shades of grey and black. He bore a pair of wolf ears above his head. He was bouncing with suppressed energy but managed to say "Names Kai just Kai got it" before he pounced on Naruto again.

Zabuzza and Haku watched in amusement as Naruto was passed around kissed and then let go. He straightened his clothes with a huff and introduced them "Okay everyone this is Zabuzza Mochi and his apprentice the half Dragon demon Haku"

They stopped and stared at Haku advancing on him before Zabuzza or Haku could protect him. He was passed from each as they took a whiff of his scent and a taste of his skin. When he reached Kyo he was put back where he was and they deliberated. Kyo spoke his voice floating through the tension." He taste's like Ryujin clan maybe an ice maiden mix."

Haku was still too stunned at the whirl wind passing to fully appreciate that they knew his heritage even if he didn't. Naruto laughed breaking the silence he pushed through Kyo, Ryu and Kai leading his two guests to a curtain made of silver. Pulling it aside he stepped through followed by Zabuzza and Haku.

They were in the house of Naruto's adopted family and as soon as he was on the other side of the curtain there was a loud squeal and a thunk. When Haku made it from behind the curtain he started laughing to see Naruto on the ground with a girl on top of him. "Naruto, Naruto you should have come and visited sooner you won't guess what Kenshin is getting married soon and his wife is **HOT** I really didn't see it coming but you have to meet her and mom is out with dad helping pick a wedding present."

Naruto nodded peeling his sister off of him and motioning behind him to Zabuzza and Haku. They followed the young kitsune farther into the house trailed by the crazy sister. They found a group of four people inside of the traditional japans living room. There were two women one with hair of a gold and silver hair divided evenly down the middle, the second woman was had short purple hair that looked like feathers for some reason, both were fit and dressed in old fashioned kimonos that matched their hair. The men were different more similar like copies of their build like boxers and the one sitting next to the multihaired woman had a face that identified him as an elder, the other who sat next to the feathered woman was young and seemingly close to screaming if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

Naruto walked into the room without a pause and said in a nice cheerful tone "Honey I'm hooooooooooommmmmmeeeee"

All four occupants turned to him three in recognition a split second before he was tackled by the multi haired woman. He was laughing as ZAbuzza and HAku stared at their guide being glomped between two huge breasts. Zabuzza felt something trickle down his face and reached up to feel something sticky trailing from his nose. Looking at the substance he realized he was getting a nose bleed from watching this rated t porn and can you blame him what straight or bi guy wouldn't. Haku was just staring at the room in general not taking his eyes off the rest of the people in the room.

Naruto was finally released form the woman's grasp and stood beside them again. He swept his arm around the room to catch every body's attention. "Mom, dad, Kenshin meet Zabuzza demon of the mist ex-kiri nin and his apprentice, Haku Ryujin demon dragon clan with ice maiden descent, guys meet my family."

It took an hour for everything to be settled before they were back on their way Zabuzza and Haku had an apartment and guarantee employment when they came back as well as being introduced to Kagome Kenshin's fiancée. They took another portal back and ended up where they b began. Naruto looked to Zabuzza "So we commence tomorrow yes"

Zabuzza nodded before he and Haku disappeared into the mists.

_____________________________

The end so was it okay not to dramatic was it and I know spelling so sue me but next time is battle on the bridge okay till then later and Happy new year


	23. Chapter 18

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Chapter 18

Naruto walked into Tazuna's house and into the kitchen looking for Tsunami to find her being held hostage by two thugs as Inari was being held on the ground under one of their feet. Naruto growled gaining the attention of everyone in the room. The thugs just stared at the beauty while Inari and Tsunami were weeping in relief at the appearance of Naruto.

Naruto used a kamawari to switch Tsunami with the thug holding Inari down. It caught everyone by surprise when this happened giving Naruto enough time to knock both of them out. He turned to Inari helping him up, ruffling the crying boys head "You did good Inari you tried your best to protect your mother"

Inari latched onto Naruto rubbing his face into his jacket. Naruto let this go on for a minute before he pulled Inari by his shoulders so he could kneel in front of the boy. "Inari I need you to get the other villagers to come to the bridge it's high time they got their city back don't you agree."

Inari nodded and wiped his face on his sleeve giving Naruto a grin and a thumbs up. Naruto nodded and stood grinning at them he ran out of the house and to the bridge. He raced from branch to branch jumping as far as he could in the natural canopy until he got to the bridge. He took in the scene, men scattered on the ground (workers), Tazuna being defended by the Banshee bitch (XP don't like her), Cock-ashi fighting Zabuzza, and Emo-fag fighting Haku inside of a bunch of ice mirrors.

He laughed an observed their fights noting that the emo was tiring quickly after being peppered with senbon making him look like a porcupine. Using his demon enhanced senses he spotted two boats on the water filled with human males as well as about three hundred more on land marching to the bridge with a fat man in white near the back.

He smiled his fangs glinting in the light; he nimbly jumped from the tree he was resting in to the edge of the bridge. Walking to the edge near Haku and Sasuke he jumped into the sir and threw a kunai to deflect the incoming senbon that was aimed at the duckass's head. He landed in a crouch in front of him a kunai in each hand. He stood to his full height when Haku saw it was him and ceased to attack.

He smiled letting his body adjust to being out of it's before form. His hair was in a high ponytail and he wore a smooth silver vest over golden pants with a hint of red as if they were painted on his form. He pushed his hair out of his face and motioned for Haku to step out of his mirrors.

Haku hesitated for a second looking at the scowling pissed off Uchiha that was currently starring at the gorgeous kitsune. He smirked from behind his mask and stepped out of the mirror and right up to the kitsune hugging him. He laughed quietly as the Uchiha stamped his foot like a child when he did that.

Naruto shook his head at Haku's antics but pulled himself from the boys embrace. He turned to face both boys. "Okay we need to inform them that Gato is on his way here with two boats of men as well as about three hundred on land heading this way they should be here in five minutes. Haku do you think you can use your mirrors to tell them?"

Haku nodded and then flicked his wrist creating a mirror clone and sent it to stand at the side of the two adults locked in combat. It cleared its' throat to catch their attention and when it did it spoke in Haku's voice relaying info. "Gato's on his way with three hundred on land and two boats should arrive in five minutes"

They nodded and began to prepare for another battle. Zabuzza looked at the copy-nin "You got one good kid on your team mind if I take him?"

Kakashi looked confused before he eye smiled "Now why would I give you my student when I'm the best teacher for him."Zabuzza doubted that they were talking about the same kid when from as much as he could see Kakashi ignored Naruto unless he was doing something no genin should know how to do but he nodded none the less. The fight picked up in no time leading both jounin to use a giant water dragon to cover the bridge in water and mist.

Naruto laughed and watched them fight it out while he kept an eye on Gato's progress onto the bridge. He signaled to Haku to knock out Sasuke so he could begin his plan. Haku took great pleasure in plunging a senbon into the arrogant boy's throat to give him the appearance of death.

Naruto nodded and began to let his power stream around him making him look feral. His chakra rose and that was the signal to Kakashi and Zabuzza that the fat shit was on the bridge. Haku took his cue and waited for the fat man to call out to them in his nasally voice. "Why isn't this bridge destroyed yet Zabuzza."

Zabuzza jumped away from Kakashi and motioned for Haku to do the same. Gato watched this all and smiled motioning for the men at his back to step forward. Naruto smiled and took a step forward letting his more demonic beauty and features show through. He grinned his canines showing in a feral smile as a red chakra wind blew from within. He motioned to Haku and Zabuzza with a wave of his hand.

Gato was clueless ass Zabuzza and his apprentice jumped out of the way of the kid but stood helpless as he raised his arm and pointed to him. A demonic voice floated eerily in the silence. "Today you die"

Gato screamed in rage and turned to his thugs "what the fuck are you waiting for kill that little bastard"

The thugs nodded and attacked, Zabuzza and Haku were the first seeing as they were the closest. Zabuzza was having a field day as he sliced people with his zanbatou laughing all the way.

Haku ever watchful threw senbon needles at those after him or just froze and the busted his targets.

Kakashi uncovered his sharingan and went through a few hand seals. "Suiton: Water dragon" He hit about ten with it killing some instantly others flew off the bridge.

Sasuke not to be out done by naruto went through hand seals and sreamed "Kanton: Flower phoenix jutsu".

Naruto pulled out his blades letting them return to their normal forms. He waved at those in front of him to come on and copied Zabuzza slicing them to pieces. By the time they were through only Gato was left and the two boats. Haku and Naruto taking the initiative stood at the side of the bridge facing the boats. Naruto turned to Haku "Frozen or sturred?"

Haku put a finger to his mask taping gently, he grinned behind it "how bout both."

Naruto nodded and each went though different hand signs. Haku finished first "Hyoton: Ice grave" The lake in front froze over swiftly encasing the boats and its crew. Naruto smile "Akuma ninpo: red storm."

A huge tornado in red swirled into existence and destroyed the boats and its contents utterly. They turned to see Gato tied up and gagged Naruto looking innocent faced his team "So what should we do today?"

Kakashi was about to answer when there was a loud nose causing the ninja and their prisoner to look towards the other end of the bridge. There in front of what looked like hundreds of people stood Inari with a cross bow and helmet looking proudly at Naruto. He smiled "Need any help Naruto-nii?"

Naruto, Haku, and Zabuzza looked at the crowd and burst out laughing before Zabuzza tossed Gato at the feet of the boy and villagers. Naruto shook his head ans then grinned savagely "Nah but I have a present for you; you and the villagers can do what ou want to with the fool."

Inari signaled some people out of the crowd before smiling as they dragged the screaming fat man off followed by the rest of the villagers and ninja. They watched as he was tied to a stake and each limb was separated until he was dead leaving the body to be torched. All the villagers cheered and partied while Sakura threw up in the bushes, kakashi watched as Sasuke frowned none noticing Naruto slip off with the two missing nin.

Okay im cruel for doing the cliffy but more later im runnin out of ideas an new classes suck ass so till the later


	24. Chapter 19

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Chapter 19

Narto led Haku and Zabuzza into the forest to the spot where Naruto and Haku first met. He swiftly went through the hand seals to perform the transformation jutsu to the other realm and to where Mina was waiting. Once the portal opened they could see Mina sitting on the steps of sandy brown colored building.

She smiled as she turned and saw the gate appear near to her. Jumping nimbly off the steps she made her way to the portal and posed (naturally). "Well hurry up we have to get you two instated into the Akuma ninja corps."

Zabuzza nodded stepping through the portal and standing at Mina's side to await Haku who had turned back to Naruto. He hugged the other boy and smiled giving him a sweet kiss before entering the gate. Naruto smiled at them and waved as he watched them go into the building. He closed the gate and made his way back to Tazuna's house to escape the festivities.

********

(**Next Day Bridge)**

Naruto and team 7 stood at the end of the finished bridge facing Tazuna ans his family. Inari ran forward and embraced Naruto crying slightly as his small hands tangled themselves into the mass of shining hair. Naruto chuckled lightly and removed Inari's hands from his hair stepping back as he stood. Inari's eyes a brownish red from the crying smiled at him "I'll never forget you Naruto-nii."

Naruto laughed "I should hope not because I will never forget you but if you do."

He grabbed onto his necklace and summoned "Fire Flower "in its dagger form. Taking Fire he grabbed his hair and chopped it off using 'Fire' in its dagger form. Holding the cut braid out to Inari, "This will remind you of me."

Everyone was stunned and Inari stuttered "Y-your hair but Naruto-nii you cut your hair."

Naruto sighed ignoring the grumbles from those around him. He shaped the braid into an arm band and they watched as it solidified into a circle of braided gold. Naruto grabbed Inari's arm and slit the hair onto it where it shaped itself to fit the younger boy glowing softly before a symbol appeared. Naruto smiled as he saw his demonic symbol form onto his adopted brother.

Inari looked at his arm and the golden band then at Naruto and smiled "Thank you nii-sama and good luck to you."

Naruto turned and walked over the bridge not looking back but praying that his young brother would never need to call him. The rest of team seven waved and reluctantly followed after the kitsune warrior. He smirked as he heard Inari proclaim the bridge "The Great Naruto Bridge" He was glad for his super hearing and laughed quietly to himself.

Kakashi was observing his student and wondering what he was laughing for and where the hell had the two missing nin gone. He had tried to confront Naruto on it before they left Tazuna's house but all he got was a simple they moved on. HE even tried to ask about the change in appearance but was interrupted by Inari taking the blond to explore the forest a bit more. He was becoming frustrated with not getting the answers he desired from his genin but unknown to him another on his team was thinking the exact same thing.

Sasuke was pissed first he had been shown up by naruto's girly friend Haku and to top it off he heard them fucking in the forest one night. He was jealous and wanted the former blond to himself but was still curious as to why he looked hot now of all times and why he hadn't known earlier so he could fuck him. He was and uchiha for fucks sake he got everything he wanted and he wanted his new teammate now.

It took less than a day to get back to Konoha with just the shinobi and no civilians trailing along. Naruto was the first to reach the gates and sign in leaving his team to go and visit a few friends since earlier while on the way back Kakashi said that they had the rest of the morning off and to report at noon to the hokage tower for the debriefing and to get their pay.

Naruto took him at his word and left as soon as they entered the gates turning towards his apartment. He took off at a fast clip making it seem as if a wave of wind blew bye. He wanted to get back as soon as he could to ask how their mission went hoping hinata and shino were already back.

Walking into his apartment he set up traps to notify him if anyone entered or knocked at the door or windows. Opening his bedroom door he created a shadow clone to leave in his place and stepped into the portal connecting his apartment to the cave system. Walking into the living room he spotted Ryu on one of the cushions reading a book. Smiling he walked over to him and hopped into his lap startling him before hugging him. "So how did the missions go?"

Ryu shifted Naruto into a better position so he was straddling his waist and set the book aside. "The mission went accordingly but the problem is that we found a connection with the snake demons that goes deeper than we knew. The evidence points to the higher demons but also to the sannin orochimaru as well."

Naruto looked thoughtful as he climbed off of Ryu "This could be bad we need to inform the old man of a possible war coming if what I read about the snake freak is any indicator he hates Konoha and Sarutobi-jiji with a passion bordering on obsession."

Ryu frowned "Yes but how can you do this without raising suspicion on yourself?"

Naruto smiled a fox like grin "Simple I won't you will. Just bring some of the documents we gathered with information on the freaks bas and village as proof then you can ask to stay in this village an move in with me."

Ryu was skeptical "What about the others we can't leave those two here alone it would cause a big fight you know this."

Naruto walked a little a way from him turning his back. "Who said anything about you being alone take them as well as a sort of genin squad from Akuma village a new ninja village for the chunin exams."

Ryu gave him a thoughtful look as he considered the advantages and disadvantages to doing that. "Fine I'll ask the other two an maybe Minato can help us with our weapons so we don't give away to much."

Naruto chuckled and practically bounced out of the room to take a bath before Kyo and Kai arrived later. All the while whistling at the fun he was going to have finally showing the pathetic village what he could really do. His smile turned slightly sinister, oh yes he would show them what he was truly capable of.

All over the leaf village people began to shiver in dread as a cold chill spread down their backs. The children at the academy began bouncing in excitement not knowing why. Iruka looked on with weary eyes before he stood an activated his BIG Head jutsu "All of you sit DOWN or you will write a fifteen page paper on the proper way to tie a not."

Iruka didn't know why but he felt as if he should go scold a certain genin. Shrugging he got back to his lecture remembering to do it later.

Okay that's enough for know ans all so from there its gonna be a time skip to the chunin exams okay kakashi gave them time off and all that no naruto never went to the hokage tower after that he stayed at home until just before the exams when kakashi presents them the the forms so till then have fun and a good life


	25. Chapter 20

Disclaimer I do not own naruto kay.

Chapter 20

Naruto sat near the edge of his bed contemplating the different strategies he could use in the chunin exams. He didn't want to show too much and still hasn't decided what to use for a focus point to stop the snake demons from finding his lair again. Tapping his chin he didn't make a single movement towards the two figures coming into his room. "Hey Hinata, Shino how was the mission?"

Hinata giggled and sashayed to the bed plopping down gracefully while Shino leaned against the wall removing his shades to see Naruto better. He spoke his voice growling deep. "We had to listen to a merchant brag about his daughter who was so beautiful that she could marry the Daimyo but when we saw her it was a great disappointment, she was a flawed specimen aggressive and greedy."

Hinata interrupted him. "You mean she was a spoiled bitch that wouldn't stop trying to get you to fuck her until she found out about your kikai bugs." She smiled as she said it

Shino shook his head ruefully."Hai Hinata she was but I see you didn't mention how the merchant kept trying to molest you and Kurenai sensei or the fact that Kiba and Akamaru nearly ruined their merchandise to make him stop."

She blushed but didn't deny it trying to change the subject she turned back to Naruto her eyes expectant "So Naru what about your mission I heard it went A rank."

Naruto shrugged "Turns out the old guy lied and had shinobi after him to cause of a fat shit by the name of Gato. We had to fight Zabuzza and his apprentice Haku until I convinced them to join us and we slaughtered Gato's men and stuff saving as country ya know the usual."

Shino looked at him incredulously "that can't have been it your leaving things out Naruto."

Naruto smiled flashing fang as he let his demon traits out his tails swishing in mirth. "Oh did I forget to tell you that the pink thing an emo were useless and got in my way or how he wanted to fuck me after he saw my real human form or the fact that I went through with my first heat with a really hot dragon demon before sending him and his partner to Mina and the rest to join their village?"

They both looked at him before laughing; Hinata let out her ears and tail relaxing more. "Hey Naru how come you haven't showed us the village yet we wanna meet your family too."

Shino nodded to show he wanted to go as well. Naruto had a confused expression on his face. "What I thought I already introduce you to everyone. Hmm oh well we can go over now I have to talk to lunair about something as well."

He got up and walked out of his room the other to half demons trailing behind him. He brought them to a portal they hadn't seen near to the kitchen. "Okay guys just to warn you know my mom an sister find people with furry appendages and cute faces huggable and stuff so if you get squealed at and hugged don't fight you usually pass out faster if you do."

They nodded and followed him through the portal. On the other side was the Minata's house. There near the door was Lunair, Kenshin, his new wife, Haku and Zabuzza. They turned as one and saw Naruto and his two companions. Before he could even say hello he was tackled by his mother who proceeded to hug and squeeze him along with his new relative. It was really hard to breathe and he got no help from his brother or friends as they stood to the side and laughed.

"Lunair you didn't tell me he was this cuddly and kenshin you lied to me he's way cuter than you described." Kenshin's wife, she looked like an arctic wolf demon. Her hair was a blue like ice with white highlights and a pair of stunning ice blue eyes. "Nice to meet you Naruto-kun I'm your new sister Shina kay."

Naruto would have nodded but he was currently pinned by two women and struggling to breathe. Hinata being nice coughed to get the women's attention "Ano…excuse me but your killing him he's already purple now."

Lunair and Shina looked down to notice that he was indeed a shade of light purple. Releasing him they helped him sit up and take deep breathes apologizing. Naruto shook his head laughing "I ...thought I'd at least get a warning or they'd get cuddled first."

He pointed to the two that the other's hadn't noticed one was a girl with long hair and a pair of panther like ears and tail the boy had a pair of wolf ears his head tilted to the side as if he was laughing but no emotion showed on his face. It took less than a second before they were both on the ground being rubbed and petted by the women of the house.

Naruto was laughing his ass off at their expressions as they tried to get out of the women's clutches which was impossible because of the tight hold they had on them. He coughed to catch their attention. "Now as much as I'd love to watch them suffer more where is Mina I want them to meet the whole family."

Lunair sighed and let go of Hinata giving her head one last stroke. "Mina's with her team on a mission they should be back in a couple of hours so if you want to stay you can introduce us properly then show them the town."

Naruto nodded "Okay Hinata, Shino this is my mother Lunair, her husband Shintaro Minato, their son Kenshin his wife Shina, Haku and Zabuzza Momochi. Guys this is Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga."

They all nodded at each other and walked to the house discussing different topics and getting to know each other

**Time skip one month (Two days before chunin exam) **

(They still don't know what happened to Naruto he went back to wearing his glamour and no one on his team could prove it was there frustrating them XD)

Naruto walked down the main rode his hood blocking off the glares he was receiving from the villagers. He had been finalizing the plans to get a transfer to the village hidden in makai (Akuma village) he was pretty sure he could get him to agree but if he didn't he could quite as a ninja and be a civilian then none of the faggy farts on the council could touch him.

With that in mind he walked to where his team was meeting noticing that there was a square rock following him. He sighed turning to face the rock. "Konohomaru rocks are **not **square ya know."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and out of the smoke came three coughing kids wearing hoodies like his. He laughed smiling inside of his hood as they made their introductions. First was the girl of the bunch she had orangish hair sticking from her hood "The hottest kunoichi in the academy Moegi". Next was the boy to the right he pushed up his glasses wiping his nose and said "The smartest kid in the academy Udon". Finally the leader of the group spoke up a scarf around his shoulders "And I am the greatest shinobi and future hokage Konohomaru and together we are…"

All together they shouted " The Konohomaru corps". Naruto had to stop himself from laughing knowing it would only make them mad. He spoke in a calm voice letting his true voice be heard by the youngsters "And how may I help you stylishly dressed young shinobi and konoichi?"

Konohomaru spoke up puffing out his chest. "We want you to train us boss."

Naruto tilted his head to the side thinking on how best to answer that. He smiled into the darkness of his hood. "Fine but you have to follow my instructions to the letter no arguing cause once you agree you belong to me got it."

The konohomaru corps discussed it for a while before they all turned back to him and said "Yes boss"

Naruto nodded smiling " Then I want you to do ten pranks without getting caught four of those must be on anbu level and this will help you with stealth and trap making skills you have three weeks If you are caught once begin again."

They nodded and ran to go plan there pranks. Naruto was laughing as he continued to stroll through the village to his favorite place. As the Ichiruka's came into view he felt a chill go down his spine. He glanced over his shoulder looking for whoever was staring at him. Finding no one he turned back to his teammates only to find that they both had their eyes fixed on him.

Ignoring their eyes he sat at the base of his favorite stool and closed his eyes. It didn't take more than ten seconds before the banshee thing began to scream at him. "Why did you ignore Sasuke-kun you loser you should have greeted us right Sasuke"

Sasuke turned from glaring at Naruto to stare at her before turning away with a 'Hn' and going back to looking at the kitsune wondering how he could get the damn hood off again.

Naruto ignored them an dosed opening the connection to Kyo and the others _" Hey guys are you in the village yet?"_

"_No were coming into the gates right now so we should see you in about four hours near the gates kay."_

"_Okay but don't forget to lay low we don't want any fangirls right Ryu?"_

"_**Hey why'd you have to bring me into this theyweren't even after me but Kai so there."**_

"_**Damn it Ryu I told you not to tell them that"**_

"_**Hmm did you I thought you said not to say anything and I ain't I'm thinkin it." **_ You could here the grin in his voice from teasing Kai _"Okay enough you two hurry up so we can play with Hina, an Shi-kun"_

"_**Hai"**__ They all signed off leaving Naruto alone in his head._

NAruto tuned back into the outside world when he heard Ayame come up to him asking for his order. "I'll have the large pork ramen, Mison Ramen, Shrimp Ramen, two orders of Seafood Ramen and an order of Ultra large Beef+Chicken Ramen thanks"

She nodded going back to give her father the order. Naruto looked up at the sky an wondered what the rest of the day would be like.

Yeah I'm ending it there till next time LATER DAYS


	26. Chapter 21

Disclaimer Don't own Naruto

Chapter 21

After leaving Ichiraku's, Naruto walked down the main road of Konoha,  
ignoring the looks he received while searching for Kiba. He lifted his head to  
scent the wind, picking up Kiba's unique smell near the forest along with  
Shino's and Hinata's. Swiftly jumping to the nearest roof he took off in  
the direction of the smell.

Arriving a few moments later he almost laughed out loud as Hinata had Kiba  
pinned to the ground with a kunai. The young dog-nin looked as if he was about  
to die as Shino leaned against a tree holding Akamaru from joining the fight.  
Faintly he heard what Kiba was telling Hinata "I just wanted to know why you  
smelled like a cat no need to try to kill me Hinata."

Hinata leaned back, not taking the kunai from his tanned neck. "Oh, if that  
was all you had to say then you shouldn't have added smelly to the first  
part of that question."

Kiba looked paler as the kunai pressed close enough to draw blood. "F-Fine,  
I apologize; just get offa me."

Hinata smirked but got off of him, allowing him to sit up and gingerly rub  
his now blooded neck. "Sheesh I didn't think you were violent about  
anything Hinata, why now and over a cat?"

Shino released Akamaru and strolled over to where his other teammates now  
stood glancing into the trees to tell Naruto he had been spotted. Shino faced  
Kiba standing next to Hinata wrapping an arm around her waist before leaning  
in to smell her neck.

Hinata sighed while Kiba flinched at the intimacy. Shino never took his  
shaded eyes off of Kiba while he spoke in a monotone voice. "How would you  
like it if someone insulted Akamaru by calling him a mutt?"

Kiba sputtered for a moment before bowing his head in defeat. Naruto taking  
the opportunity jumped from the trees and landed just behind him. He deftly  
grabbed the boy and pulled him back into his chest before resting his blond  
head on his buddy's shoulder, hood blocking his smirk. "Hey guys, do you  
think he's had enough an wants to join us again?"

Hinata smirked but nodded, snuggling closer to Shino who just gripped her  
waist tighter. Naruto laughed lowly, his breath sending shivers down Kiba's  
body at the close proximity. He turned his head more so that his mouth was  
right above the pulse point on Kiba's neck. "How 'bout it Kiba…would  
you like to know our secrets once again?"

Kiba whimpered, nodding so that his neck pressed closer to Naruto's lips.  
Naruto taking the opportunity presented licked the tan skin in front of his  
mouth, savoring the slightly salty taste. "Hmm, why not? But there are some  
conditions and rules you have to follow. Will you?"

Kiba pressed his body closer to Naruto's, letting himself relax more into  
the body behind him before he spoke, voice gruff but clear. "Yes s' long  
as I can take Akamaru with me I want my pack mates back."

Shino nodded, pulling Hinata closer before they both disappeared. Kiba was  
slightly stunned but waited for Naruto's response. "Well, it looks like  
they want you in too, welcome back Kiba"

Naruto released Kiba and turned, walking away leaving a stunned dog-nin and  
his companion. Naruto stopped looking back at them "Well, aren't you two  
coming we need to get to my apartment"

They nodded, Kiba picking up Akamaru and running after their friend.

(Scene change: Naruto's apartment.)

Naruto opened the door, letting Kiba walk in first before looking directly at  
a tree nearby, flipping the occupant off before proceeding inside and locking  
it. Inside Kiba was staring at the doorway where he could smell fox, wolf, and  
a cat of some kind.

Naruto walked to the door and through, leaving Kiba alone in the apartment  
for a moment before he too ran through the door not wanting to be left alone.

Kiba crashed to the floor as he tripped over something in his path, landing  
in a soft surface that smelled like vanilla. Looking at his foot as Akamaru  
climbed out of his hood he saw a pillow tangled between his legs. Growling a  
little he barely heard the laughter directed at him. Turning his head quickly  
he saw three strangers with Naruto, Shino and Hinata.

The one closest to Naruto was a little taller than him, about 5'10 or so  
with red hair and gold-ish eyes. He was leaning on Naruto, holding his stomach  
as he looked at Kiba on the ground laughing.

The one closest to Hinata seemed to have a little more control as the only  
way Kiba could tell he was laughing was the fact that his silver orange eyes  
were glowing while his black and white hair seemed to be moving in a  
non-existent wind. He was the tallest of the three at about 5'11.

The last one was standing at Shino's side he was a little bulkier than the  
other two and stood at 5'10. His hair shades of gray from the darkest of  
slates to the lightest of silvers. His eyes were like storm clouds twinkling  
with mirth down at the fallen dog-nin.

Kiba blushed, his slightly tan skin going red as he stared at them. He  
snapped out of it when Akamaru licked him barking. Kiba turned to his  
companions, surprise showing on his face. "What do you mean they all smell  
like animals?"

Akamaru barked again his white face scrunching up a bit as he explained the  
smells to Kiba telling him to use his nose. Kiba watched them as he sniffed  
the air, taking in the familiar scents of his friends and those of the other  
three. He crawled away from the deadly pillow, a frown on his face. "What  
are you people, and why do you smell like wolf, fox, and cat?"

Hinata stepped forward, walking up to Kiba while letting go of her  
transformation. Her tail swished to and fro before she cornered Kiba and  
Akamaru. She wrapped her clawed hands around his throat, leaning in so they  
were face to face. "Kiba, I'm not a cat…I'm a Panther."

Yeah I know short but got a new beta so I'm gonna try this out sorry if  
it's a little slow thanks for the help an suggestions everyone~ Serius

Betaed by~ Living Paradox


	27. Chapter 22

Disclaimer I do not own naruto but I do own my own

Chapter 22

You could smell the sweat rolling off of the bodies in the room as Sarutobi looked to his jounin instructors. He steepled his fingers together and looked to each one in turn before speaking. "So who among you wish to nominate your teams to advance into the chunnin exams this year?"  
The jounin on the left stepped forward a cigarette in between his chapped lips "I Asuma Sarutobi elect team 10 consisting of Ino yakamana (sp?), choji akimichi, and shikamaru nara."  
The next to step forward was a slender woman wrapped strategically in bandages and a half robe. "I kurenai Yuhei elect team 8 consisting of hinata hyuuga, shino aburame and kiba inuzuka."  
This went on until only two jounin were left, Guy Maito and kakashi hatake. Guy stepped forward first posing making his teeth shine brightly. "YOSH I MAITO GUY ELECT TEAM 11 CONSISTING OF TENTEN HIGURASHI, LEE MAITO AND NEJI HYUUGA . MY STUDENTS WILL SHOW THEIR YOUTH AND WIN."  
Kakashi was the last he didn't even bother to look up from his book. I hatake kakashi elect team 7 consisting of Sauske uchiha, sakura haruno and naruto uzumaki to enter the chunnin exam."  
Iruka slammed his hands on the table growling at the jounin. "How can you allow this hokage-sama they're not ready for this yet their barely out of the academy."  
Kakashi lowered his book and confronted Iruka. "I'm sorry to say this chunin but they are no longer your students and are now soldiers so you have no authority over what we jounin instructors decide for them."  
Iruka was about to reply when the hokage spoke "Silence both of you *sigh* Iruka I know your worried about them but it is not your decision whether their ready or not is up to their instructors to decide now everyone dismissed."  
(Meanwhile with Naru an his gang)  
Kiba shivered as he watched Hinata to make sure she didn't try to attack him again. He looked around at the other members of the pack that was under his friend's control. Absently he wondered if he could be accepted back into their pack like when they were at the academy he had missed them an akamaru had as well. He finally spoke up "Okay so your saying that basically naruto, ryou, kyo, and kai are demons and hinata and shino are half demons right."  
Naruto smiled and nodded before crawling to sit right in front of the dog-nin. He absently petted Akamaru who had sat beside his partner not really caring about what theey were as long as they were still friends. Naruto slowly let his demon side take over to show kiba what he truly looked like.  
All kiba could do was stare as he watched two furry ears protrude from his friends head and then tails were wagging behind him. Kiba took a couple of deep breathes to calm down as well as t o better take in naruto's scent. He smelled like fox and naruto he accepted that this was the real naruto.  
Naruto waiting for kiba's reaction was not disa pointed when his friend merely sat there waiting for him to speak. He nodded "Well now since you didn't freak out on us I have the offer of would you like to join our pack again kiba, Akamaru?"  
Akamaru barked an affirmative and licked naruto's face telling him that he was still part of their pack too. Naruto laughed an set akamaru away from him looking once more into the face of one of his first friends. "Okay there are some conditions to joining kay. " Ha waited for them to both nod "Okay first you have to either have a merger with me kai ryou or kyo fo that you gain our powers like hina na shino and second this will ensure that you can enter the house when you need or want without the traps being set off. Third I need to tell you a few things that will get you up to speed and no interrupting until I'm finished."  
With that naruto told them his tory and even about his famil in makai as well as zabuzza and haku. It took about three hours to tell them all that and then they just had to wait for kiba and akamaru to finish with kai and rest from the transformation.  
(Meanwhile in an unknown place)  
"Did you do assssss I ordered huuuumansss.?" A slightly scatchy voice asked form within the darkness of the room. Slithering could be herd as if it were background music to the creature.  
"Hai lady akagi we have prepared to destroy the place as well as have spys set up around the preimiter searching for the entrance to the cave." A small figure stepped forward from the darkness her hair a midnight blue shining in the small amout of light as she raised her head to look at the figure kneeling before her. He golden slitted eyes shinned as she grinned fangs showing within her small mouth.  
"Good we wouldn't want our prey to esssscape now that we know the area he'ssss in at lasssstttt. Hmm what about that mortal orochimaru has he fulfilled our wisssshes yet?" She stroked her hair absently letting her poison run out of her nails and hit the floor causing it to decay with a hiss.  
The bowed figure shivered before speaking careful to mask his scent for fear of her wrath. "No mistress he seems to be making his own plans and has ceased following the orders given to him shall I cut off his contract to the snake summons?"  
She smirked letting her slitted tongue flitter into the air tasting the scents of those still hidden in the shadows of the room. "No letssss sssssseee what he will do and ussssse it to our advantage asss long ** he doesn't touch the ones we want. No leave I need time alone."  
The figure stood bowing before fading once more into the shadows leaving the young figure to grin into the darkness laughing as the last of the light faded away."  
Okay so its just coming to me so hope ya like sorry bout the delay needed to do finals n stuff ~ serius

All times are GMT -8, US Pacific Time Zone.


	28. Chapter 23

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto  
Chapter 23

(Day before the Chuunin exams, Naruto's team meeting at the bridge)  
Naruto sat cross-legged as he reviewed where he and the others were to meet up once he left the meeting with his team and idiot sensei. He didn't have to wait long, as Kakashi poofed into existence right in front of them. He eye smiled as Sakura screamed at him for being late. He handed over the forms going on about how they could not go if they wanted. Naruto just ignored him and waited to be dismissed.  
Leaving five minutes later, he walked down the streets until he noticed Konohamaru being held up by a guy in a cat suit. Taking swift action he replace Konohamaru with the fire daimyo's wife's cat Torra and boy was that funny. The cat-man was scratched in the face so much you could tell where the claws made a permanent home by following the trails of blood. It took ten minutes to get Torra off his face even with the help of the blonde chick that was beside him. Naruto laughed as he told Konohamaru to get back to the academy. Still laughing Naruto approached the two before jumping into a branch above their head spying a red head with a giant gourd on his back. "Hello Shukaku's container, nice ta mee'cha. Will you come with me?"

Not giving the redhead the time to react, he grabbed him and poofed to the meeting spot. Gaara, not knowing how to react, just waited to see what the blonde would do. Naruto released him, backing away to get out of his personal space. He stared at the redheaded tanuki container before speaking. "Gaara of the sands how would you like it if we fixed your seal for you?"

Gaara looked taken aback by this, not expecting such words from a stranger and potential enemy. He glanced at the others, never letting anything show on his face. He noticed what smelled like two wolves, another fox like the blonde, and two cats of different species. He turned back to the blonde who was the apparent spokesperson for the group. "Why would you do this for me?" Naruto tilted his head to the side as he leaned on Ryu who was closest to him.

"Hmmm, how to answer that is easy. I used to be just like you: hated for the demon I once contained, but now we're both free as you and Shukaku can be."

Gaara shook his head, staring at the hooded blonde boy before seeming to go into a light trance that lasted a minute or two. When it was over, Gaara's teal eyes gazed into Naruto's blues before answering.

"What do you want in exchange for this kitsune-sama?" Naruto laughed as he slid his hood off. "Well first off I want to know why your father smells of snakes instead of sand and second, will Shukaku agree to give a demon's oath to let us cure his insanity once and for all?"

They waited in silence as Gaara's eyes changed to black with a gold star in them. Waiting, but still ready for an attack, they watched as 'Gaara' stretched before slowly strolling over to where Naruto stood with Ryu. Gaara dropped to one knee in front of him, bending down to bare the back of his neck in submission before looking up into Naruto's eyes. "I Shukaku, demon of the wind and sands do hereby swear to follow Kyuubi or Kyuubi's ex-container, to be respectful and cooperate while they remove the insanity from my mind and me from my own container."

A ring of light surrounded Kyuubi, Shukaku and Naruto before going out and sealing the oath. The blonde stepped forward, a smile on his face as he knelt in front of Shukaku before slowly leaning over so they were face to face.

Staring into Shukaku's crazed eyes, he leaned forward before kissing him lightly on the lips. "Oath accepted and we shall free you both tonight; follow my scent to an apartment in the west district and walk through the brown curtain, speaking your name clearly if none are there to let you in." Saying this, Naruto leaned back and stood up walking away as they all dispersed to their homes. Behind them Gaara waited a moment before he too left to consider the offer.

-Dude, just send it to me in my beta box from now on. Good job, but work on your capitalization and simple stuffs before I get it. Sry for the delay lots of school work.


	29. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : I do not own naruto or the characters

Chapter 24

Naruto and company waited in the front room to see if Gaara would show up the ritual room already prepared with silencing wards. Naruto relaxed against Kyo's legs leaning do he could see the entrance.

Hinata was playing shogi with Ryu as they waited keeping a close eye on the last three in the room for any type of pranks and such. Shino silent as always was reading a scroll on elemental jutsu while Kiba and Kai were speaking quietly over a scroll giggling at regular intervals.

Naruto sighed and stood stretching like a cat before he turned to leave, just as he reached the entrance someone entered from the main entrance, looking over to make sure it wasn't an intruder he smiled as he spotted the red headed Ichibi holder. "Hey Gaara glad you could join us I was just about to go make some food just follow Kyo to the room you'll be staying at."

Gaara nodded and followed his guide out of the room. Naruto just smiled and left the room leaving the other demons to talk. Kai looked over at Ryu and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "How exactly does he expect us to help Gaara release Shukaku?"

Ryu shrugged "He'll probably do it the same way he released Kyuubi"

The others just nodded and waited for the other three to reappear. It took a while as Gaara was given the tour of the whole home and naruto was preparing chicken pasta with garlic bread. After leaving the food to cool down Naruto went to a separate entrance of the cave to set up the ritual to free Shukaku and help both regain their sanity. He knew it would be a long day. Grabbing everything necessary he made his way back towards the others carrying the extra tray in one of his tails.

"Hey is everything ready Kai?"

Kai looked towards the others and nodded "Here take these trays while I try to help Gaara."

He nodded handing the trays to his friends while he walked back to the ritual room to help Gaara through the pain. He saw Kyuubi talking to Gaara and Shukaku on what they would need to do to get the ritual to work. He turned when he saw Naruto enter the room nodding to signal that they were ready to proceed. Naruto smiled a grim slash of the lips as he sealed the room so the screams wouldn't be heard.

The ritual took hours and the pained screams sounding in the room hurt both demons ears but by the time the two demons were done separating. The two looked on the red head and sandy haired tanuki demons. Naruto smiled as he released the seals and grabbed Gaara to take him to his room after bathing him. Kyo grabbed Shukaku before doing the same. They laid the two demons side by side and went to see the others. The others waiting in the room were anxious to see what had happened.

Shino was staring off into space as he thought of all the strategies he could use while in the exams. Hinata was working on a pack that would hold all her medical supplies while Akamaru and Kiba were racing around the room messing with the two remaining members. Naruto smiled at his friends before turning to look at the newest members of his clan.

Walking to the front of the room he held out his hands to bring attention to himself. Once everyone had settled down, he grinned fangs showing. "Alright guys this is gonna be it we know about the invasion and we now have one of the key players but we still need to get rid of the snakes around. Rai and Kai you two should do a perimeter check of the forest and Shino Kiba and Hinata check the battle grounds every serpent you find you should place in a seal to keep them from helping the snake demons. Kyo and I will scout for sound nin everyone got their assignments."

They nodded smiling at the planned chaos to come. "Alright then let's have a blast and kick show them what demons can really do.

Alright after this chapter my story will be on hiatus for a while until I can get some more inspiration same as my other stories sorry for the inconvenience


	30. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

Chapter 25

The day of the tournament dawned, bright, and clear as the people flocked to the betting stalls to bet on their favorite teams. One man fire red hair looked at the betting tables before betting a thousand yen on Naruto to make it to the next round. The teller looked at him smirking as he thought to himself that he would be up a thousand. The red head just laughed turning to a group of people behind him. "Hey guys don't forget to bet on Naru."

A brown haired woman shook her head and walked up smacking him on the arm. "Of course who wouldn't bet on a sure win and besides naru told us about his family so don't forget them too."

With that she walked to the teller and put eight hundred yen on Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka to make it to the second round. After a few more people placed bets the group walked off talking lowly. The woman who made her bet first turned to the red head "So Shintaro when will we get to meet Naru and his family we need to give the others their head bands so they can compete."

Shinataro laughed pointing in front of them where a small shop that sported the sign of Ichiruka ramen on it. "Where else but at a ramen bar megumi?"

She laughed her voice causing others to turn in their direction. Their group made their way under the low hang and immediately spotted naruto's group. They were all sitting around three table pushed together near the back. There were eight males of various heritages judging by their scents and one female with a large dog sitting beside their table. Making their way over Kenshin being the joker ran up to the table and launched himself so he landed in Naruto's lap startling the others who were in deep conversation.

Naruto just looked at his adopted brother as he was hugged signaling the others that it was safe. "How are you doing Kenshin I'm guessing since you're here then so are the others."

That signaled Shinataro and the rest of the demons to make their appearance. Smiling Naturo stood hugging each of them before going to introductions. "Guys this is my other family Shinatro his wife Lunair their son Kenshin and their daughter Mina. The others are megumi and the other Oni shinobi."

They introduced themselves and all sat down to finish enjoying their ramen. Naruto grinned as he watched his two families gather around him and enjoy the food of the gods. Behind the counter Teuchi grinned as well it was always better to have more customers than none at all. To see all these people brought by his number one customer his rent would be paid in full from just one day. Beside him Ayamei laughed as she joked with the woman Naruto introduced as Mina finding that they had a lot in common.

It took them one sitting with all of Naruto's pack to finish all the ramen Teuchi had in stock and the seller had to close down but he was just in time to go to the outdoor market that Konoha was hosting for the tournament. Wandering around town gave the oni a chance to spot the various holes in Konoha's defenses. Kenshin scoffed as he spotted so many ways to sneak in it wasn't even funny. He turned to his dad and say his disgusted look as well. "Damn ain't this supposed to be a military village was wid all da security breeches?"

Naruto frowned but sighed stopping at the intersection between the civilian sector and the arena area. Looking at his surrogate family and his friends knowing that they felt the same as him. "These people are lax and they let the civilians rule; the leader has very little say in the management of the village he is a figure head mostly and stuck doing paperwork just signing anything put on his desk."

Shino shook his head before pointing at the arena. "We have to go if we are late then we can be disqualified without any one questioning it."

Hinata and Kiba nodded before bowing to the people and turning to run for the arena. Naruto staid for a moment before he to left after hugging his family. "see you guys at the tournament."

Mina looked after her youngest brother and sighed for some reason she knew trouble was ahead.

~serius


	31. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto I wish I did but I don't so cry for me.

Chapter 26

The crowd moved slowly as they entered the stadium and found toward their seats. The Oni nins found their seats closer to the actual battle ground. They waited in anticipation for their surrogate son's and his friends. Kenshin was grinning practically bouncing in his seat as he sat next to his sister. Mina rolled her eyes but was just as excited to watch her brother fight. Lunair smiled at her husband as he motioned for the powerful oni that naruto had mated with.

Kyo, Ryu, and Kai laughed as they tried to picture the mortals reactions to Naruto and his pack mates. Kai growled as he pointed towards the kage box. "I smell serpents and they ain't friendly.'

Kai nodded spotting where the smell was coming from it was a man dressed in the kage robes of the wind village. He sneered at the humans surrounding him they didn't even understand that they had a snake waiting to strike at them. He glanced at ryu twitching his ears to show that they needed to be prepared for anything. Shintaro noted their signaling and tapped his wife making sure that she had the message before passing it on to the other oni nin with them.

All the noise ceased as the Hokage stood and signaled the people to silence. Smiling the Hokage gestured for the only ninja standing in the arena to open the doors. Ladys and gentlemen we are about to watch the first round of th echunin exams which consists of a few tests so it would be in the interest of everyone to watch the viewing screens as our genin begin their trials."

Sarutobi sat down and watched as the screen lit up to show the entrance to the area 44 or the forest of death. The spectators would only be able to watch through a few of the cameras placed around the stadium and forest. This was to keep an eye on the participants and make sure no extras were sneaking in. The first group to show up, on screen were a team of rain nin decked out in their camouflage and rebreathers . They looked to be tracking someone and were bouncing from tree to tree in pursuit of their prey. The audience watched as they came across the kazekage's children. To say the least their deaths were brutal and done with prejudice. Temari sliced the nin with her fan creating a shield for kankoruo to move and manipulate his puppets into poisoning them. Finally Garra let his sand form a cocoon around each of the nin one tendril leaked into their packs and retrieved a scroll before in a second the cocoons were rapidly contracted spewing blood into the trees and forests around them.

Watching the audience waited for the next battle to come on screen. It was only five minutes before the next two teams crossed paths. It was team Kurenai and a group of mist shinobi. Hinata frowned as she stared at her opponents. They were an all male team consisting of what looked like twins dressed as if they were trying to knock off mummy men. They were wrapped in medical tape from the nose down the only things interrupting this were their pants and shoes. Each twin wore a large shuriken on their backs. The only difference seen between the two were the color and pattern on the wraps; one was blue and the other green.

The last opponent looked to be a few years older than the other two making him around seventeen instead of fifteen. He wore a thin cameo outfit with knee high boots and a spiked chain wrapped around his waist as a weapon. Shino sighed as he let his bugs loose under his pants; silently willing them out beneath his pants legs and into the surrounding area to keep watch and act as weapons if need be. Kiba and Akamaru simply growled at the intruders and got into a defensive fighting stance. "who are you?"

The older of the mist nin raised a violet eyebrow and smirked, "Well, well if it isn't a few young tree huggers. Why don't you be good little kiddies and hand over your scroll before we decide to hurt you."

The member of the audience were surprised when instead of simply giving up Hinata one of the most shy girls to leave the academy snorted and laughed in their faces.

"Yeah right as if we would hand over our prize to you people. Che you would have to pry it from our corpses you mummified kinky rejects."

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru laughed as they settled behind their female team mate knowing that she would want the first crack at the enemy to test herself against people she could hurt. Sliding into a stance similar to that of the junken Hinat smiled cruelly at the other nin. Tilting her head to the side she made a come on gesture that had Kyo and the others in the audience that knew her laugh. "What bitches do you need an ingrained invitation, lets get this show on the road."

Hiashi and the rest of the hyuugas were shocked at the heiress's use of such crude gestures and language. The elders of the clan silently vowing to brand her once the tournament was over.

Hinata laughed as she imagined the look on the faces of her so called family. It had been a while since their opinions actually mattered and today she just wanted to show her pack that she wasn't just a kitten but was a full on predator. Observing the three in front of her she summoned a small amount of her demon chakra and let it shift her nails into claws.

This moment was so subtle that no one in the audience or the enemy nin could tell the difference. Grinning she slid her left foot forward and let her fangs come out to scare the others. She wasn't surprised when they laughed but just let her smile widen before disappearing from their line of sight.

The audience searched to and fro for the hyugga but none save Kenshin and the rest of the Oni nin saw as the girl slipped between the three cutting them and poisoning their chakra without them even knowing it.

It was like an instant passed before all three collapsed screaming in agony while Hinata appeared back beside her teammates licking the blood from her arms. She smiled into the camera her eyes glinting and her fangs showing to the audience in a predators smile. Purring in a deep smoky voice "Let the games Begin."

With this she led her teammates deeper into the forest after retrieving the scroll they needed.

**In the Audience**

The konoha citizens were appalled at the barbaric display that the young hyugga had put on but those from other nations were clapping at her ruthless show. The oni nin were laughing knowing that by the time the next round began they would have a whole hell of a lot of money thanks to Naruto and his friends. Anko was laughing her ass off as she watched the supposedly timid huga destroy ninka after ninja while her partners hung back and watched.

Kurenai couldn't stop staring as her sweet little sister talked trash and cursed a few of the nin out before castrating a few who spoke of raping her and then stringing up the rest after she finished their beat downs. Orochimaru was fascinated as he watched one of the hyugga fight in a new style using jutsu he had never heard of.

**Back in the Forest**

Naruto laughed as he heard the screams of several teams and the laughter of his panther demon pack mate. He continued walking with his teammates ignoring the whining that the pink haired bitch was doing. He kept his ears peeled for the sound of enemy in the vicinity. He heard a crash to the left and silently melted into the surrounding forest leaving his so called team with a clone.

Swiftly he made his way to the source of the sound only to spot a team being attacked by the forests resident giant tigers. Climbing into a tree he lay on his stomach watching as the oto nin were attacked and basically shredded. Laughing to himself he jumped down when they were all dead. Making his way through the gore he collected their pouches and the scroll before leaving the area. Stopping for a moment he sealed the new supplies into a scroll before making his way towards another team that was a few meters to the left of his position.

It was a team of iwa nin and he was in the mood to play. Making a oni hand sign he changed his henge to resemble the fourth hokage. Jumping down with a kunai in his hand he smiled at them. It was hilarious their mouths had dropped open and they shivered in fear. Naruto got tired of this after five minutes. "Well are you going to attack or just hand over your scroll?"

This seemed to jolt them back into reality and caused them to attack the look alike. Using rock and lightning jutsu they tried to contain Naruto and kill him using combinations. Naruto laughed and used one of his favorite ANBU tricks. Silently he called a wind to him and then released it turning it into a cutting current that tore into the iwa nin. When the tornado stopped they were all on the ground moaning in pain but alive.

Smiling to himself he stripped them of their scroll and left them there to survive on their own. Hopping from tree to tree he found his way back to team seven before switching places with the clone and dismissing it. Turning to his teammates he pointed upward. "YO I think we should get off the ground before night hits or we might get it by the animals that live here."

Sakura screeched at him causing his ears to lay flat "Why should we listen to you dead last we have to follow Sasuke."

Sasuke looked from one to the other before jumping into the trees and continuing on in a random direction. Naruto sighed before he got ahead of the idiot and subtly lead them in the right direction. He ignored both of them as he hunted for a new challenge knowing that one of the oni groups would have snuck genin into the tournament. Giving a glance at the two idiots he let lose one of his powers to sharpen his senses.

Taking a deep breath he let the scents of the forests he sifted through them in quickly he found his targets. Three scents that bore an animal like quality hidden under a powerful seal to keep others from sensing them. Sasuke and Sakura warily looked at their teammates as he laughed maniacally at nothing. Moving a few steps away from him Sakura could only take the laughing for a minute before she blew.

"Naruto-baka what are you laughing at now there's nothing here" She screeched pathetically.

Naruto covered his ears as soon as she opened her mouth muffling enough of her sonic screech that it wouldn't damage his ears. Once he was sure that she had finished screeching he glared at her his eyes flashing red for a moment beneath his genjutsu. "Do you want us to be discovered? No you probably don't even think."

He prowled closer to the "Does the fact that we are in a miniwar zone even cross that giant mind of yours? What does only the Uchiha comments get through to your thick head."

Haruno tried to splutter out in denial but couldn't really refute what he had said. All the while the Uchiha was leaning against eth tree brooding in silence. A rustle to the left of the clearing they were stopped in was heard. Naruto jumped into a defensive position while the others reacted after he did. Sakura pulling a kunai while sasuke glared at the bushes a handful of stars ready for launch.

Out of the bushes stepped a lone nin. He was dressed in cameo made to blend in with mountains instead of forests. He bore a sword on his back decorated like a rock dragon in tones of grey and silver. His hair was wrapped tight in a bandanna a lone silver streak hanging into his face. Mercury eyes looked out of a tan face a smirk firmly entranced on his lips.

"Yo you must be Kenshin's kid Naru-chan nice to meet you I'm Hideki Shima your new opponent, and hopefully your future partner as well."

Naruto laughed leaning his body into a crouch. "Well we'll see about that show me what you got and maybe I'll let you live."

Okay till next time and bring on the battles hopefully I'll give better fight scenes.


	32. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto I wish I did but I don't so cry for me.

Chapter 27

As if a bell was rung the two demons flung themselves apart each searching for a weakness. Naruto struck first he used a clone to sneak around to the side of the other demon. Smirking he let lose a sonic wind cutter, making sure to aim for vital spots. Shima was able to twist out of the way at the last minute leaving his clothes shredded and a few cuts along his skin. Growling in his throat he snapped out a mini grenade tag, shooting it at Naruto and his clone with shuriken.

Naruto laughed as he dodged and sent it back at Shima with a gentle push of wind. He was playing with the other demon knowing that if he truly hurt him then he would get yelled at by Lunair and Shintaro. Pouting in memory of the last time he had hurt an opponent too badly while in a competition. He was grounded for a week before he was allowed to visit the shop again and not even his mates could argue with the two.

Shima frowned as he watched the other demon drifting off in la-la-land. Growling he sent a more destructive attack that would catch the other's attention. "Hurricane slash." Throwing out his arm he released a large cutting explosion of air towards the fox hybrid.

Naruto laughed to himself when the attack came. It was funny that the other demon didn't even realize that wind was his specialty. Taking a deep breath he blew wind infused chakra back at the attack canceling it. Smirking as the other demon's jaw dropped he tossed a few anbu level shock tags into the surrounding area. A plan was already forming in his mind and all he had to do was get the other demon mad.

"Hey dipstick, who told you to use wind against a wind elemental? Didn't your ka-san ever teach you not to play with dangerous people." Naruto's taunting caused the other demon to glare in reply.

"What cat got your tongue or you too stupid to realize I already won?" This was the last straw it seemed as the teenaged demon growled before rushing at Naruto, a set of spiked claws ready to rip and tear into his flesh.

Naruto laughed at him dancing out of the way of his attacks. He was leading him into the shock field and a malicious grin spread across his face as he got in his final dig. "Well to bad for you pup but I like my partners older, stronger, rougher, and hotter than a pimple-faced little wannabe."

Roaring in rage Shima launched himself at Naruto wanting nothing more than to make the other demon submit to him. He was screaming in agony as he reached two feet from his prey. Upon the ground, his foot was trapped to a shock tag that was electrocuting him with 10,000 volts every few seconds.

Naruto laughed as he kept the tag activated for a minute more before releasing the jutsu. Shima collapsed forward and lay on the ground body smoking. Smiling and whistling a happy tune, Naruto searched his body for a scroll and took his weapons pouch.

Turning to leave Naruto spotted the camera and winked at the audience, waving as he left the downed genin to be retrieved by the proctors or his teammates.

**In the Audience**

The people watching the screen stared in shock as they watched the dead last of the academy destroy his opponent mentally and physically. The Akuma nin were laughing and passing around money as a few grumbled at the loss of their betting cash.

Shintaro laughed at his son as he handed his sister fifty-thousand yen for betting on the other nin instead of Naruto. He grinned at his wife who was steadily gathering money from the people around them who had bet against their adopted son. He knew that his sneaky wife had practically cleaned the offenders of their cash with her high stakes gambling and innocent face.

Laughing he turned back to the screen and watched as the next battle cued up within the forest. This time it was a group of Oto nin vs a team from Ame. It was amusing to see that the Ame team was overpowered by the Oto nin because they underestimated their opponents, taunting the sound nin until finally one of the boys that bore two tubes upon his hands, blasted them with sound waves.

Looking around Shintaro noticed that most of the people around him didn't notice the weapon that the boy had used assuming that it was a wind attack. Looking to his son Kenshin, he motioned for him to go on the next patrol. Kenshin nodded and extracted himself from the clutches of his twin Mina.

Kenshin walked from the stadium taking a lazy route through the village sniffing discreetly. He caught the scent of snake. He growled, tracking the scent to the local shinobi school. He walked up to the front and found the scent at different areas around the school. He walked into the school noting the scent of his little brother. Following the scent he made it to a door with the number five. Inside he heard a smooth voice explain why it was not a good idea to use a prank jutsu to try to get out of taking a class.

Peaking into the room he saw a brunet of about twenty eight, standing in front of rows of midget children who had spaced out looks. The kids were looking at anything but the teacher and it was one of these who noticed him first. He sighed as the kid pointed at him and shouted out that a pedo was at the door.

Kenshin scowled at the brat but opened the door and walked in none the less. He glared at the weirdly dressed kid making the brat pull his scarf closer to himself like a protection. He turned to the teacher and looked him over noting the scar across his nose and the trim body. Too bad he was already involved with a gorgeous demon or he might consider it. "Hey do you know my little brother Naruto?"

Iruka looked at the man who just walked into his classroom and talked about his former student. Smiling he nodded "Yes can I help you?"

The other man nodded, "Yeah you can get all these brats out of here and find some place safe. I can smell snake all over the place so it's probably one of the first targets of the traitors."

Iruka gapped at him before he took in the words his mind, working on what he meant. Thinking it over quickly, he identified the word snake and immediately jumped to the word traitor and Orochimaru. Nodding to the stranger he gathered the kids. "Alright class this is a danger lesson we are moving to area 51. This area is unused by all but anbu and a few select members of the teaching corps thanks to Naruto. Konohomaru lead the class as I know you know where it is thanks to your grandfather."

Kenshin watched as the bored children turned into shinobi in training. He grinned at the teacher before saluting him and continuing on his patrol. He spoke with the Ichiraku Ramen people and they too left for a shelter that Naruto had shown them. Even with these people gone no one noticed their absence and continued on with their daily lives. Smirking he made his way back to the stadium to continue watching the matches.

Okay that's it for now the next will have a larger battle going on. ~ Serius

Beta'd by NF15617 so say thank you everyone.


End file.
